Learning to Live and Love Again
by JoJo110465
Summary: After Dimitri was changed back to Dhampir, Lissa convinced Rose to move on while Dimitri moved to St Basil Academy in Siberia. Will he ever find the love and happiness that he still doesn't think he deserves? A Dimitri love story.
1. Chapter 1

**A lot of the stories in fanfiction are from Rose's pov. I am a Rose and Dimitri die hard fan but I have read a few stories from Rose's POV where Rose and Dimitri do not get back together after he is restored to a Dhampir state and it got me thinking. Wondering how Dimitri would deal with his life after having been Strigoi. I was thinking that his life would need a distraction or a hobby. Otherwise he would constantly be thinking and rehashing the past. This is my first fan fic so please let me know how I am doing. If you see where I can improve or if I'm making some stupid mistake over and over again then I clearly have no clue what I am doing and I need you to put me out of my misery or at the very least tell me so I can fix it. I'm still learning how this website works. Thanks.**

**A Special Thank You to Debbie Kelly for your support and encouragement. **MUAH****

**This world and some of the characters belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. I own nothing except the storyline and the other characters that aren't in any of her books.**

**Dimitri's POV**

I've been at St Basil's for almost three years now. Viktoria will be graduating this year and with the extra training sessions I have been having with her, she is fierce. Being able to see my family on a somewhat regular basis has been comforting for me. It gives me some measure of peace. I thought seeing them for the first time after being restored a Dhampir was going to be...complicated. I should have known better. Yeva knew. She always knows. I was grateful. It made it less awkward for me and a lot less scary for them.

The academy has changed a lot since I was a student here. It's a lot more like the Royal Court now. More people living and working here. There are even a few stores, a couple of restaurants, a spa and a really great coffee house at the west end near guest housing, which has tripled in size. The increase is size started after Princess Dragomir became queen. Since the offensive majic program started out at St Basil and her husband Christian Ozera is in charge of the program, she visit's often.

Rose of course is the queens primary guardian. I heard that she married Lord Ozera's guardian last year and even though they always accompany the queen and Lord Ozera when they visit, I make sure I'm visiting my family during their stay. I don't want to dig up any bad memories for her or myself. Remembering what I did to her is just too painful for me. I don't think I could ever see her again without reliving it all over. I am glad she is happy though. It's all I ever wanted for her.

Oh man, this insomnia is messing me up. Either I can't sleep or I'm having nightmares. I can't remember the last time I had a really good nights sleep. Even when I go home to visit my family, the night sweats and horrible dreams follow me.

Since I follow the same nocturnal schedule as the students my first class isn't until 8pm when school starts. Here I am wide awake at 4pm. Well at least there's still daylight out. I guess I'll hit the coffee shop and enjoy the sun before it sets.

As I walk in, I'm greeted by the owner, Crystal. I think that's her name. I really need to remember it. She's always been very nice to me. I hate that a lot of the students make fun of her because she is overweight. Moroi have always been thin and the Dhampirs here go through so many training and workout sessions that they are in excellent physical shape. She's human and the minority here as it is but to be ridiculed because of her weight is just not right.

"Good morning Guardian Belikov", she greets me. "You're up early again today". Yep, her name tag says Crystal. I can't help but smile at her. Her smile is always so contagious.

"Good morning Crystal. I've always been an early riser", I told her. It's true and a lot better than seeming like a freak because I can't sleep. I've been in here a lot lately in the early morning hours. School runs from 8pm to 3am and since the school cafeteria accommodates the students for breakfast lunch and dinner they are open from 6:30pm to 7am. Crystal's shop is open from 3am to 8pm. Their times overlap which works out perfect for me. I can get coffee or hot chocolate 24/7.

**Crystal's POV**

Oh wow. Here comes Guardian Belikov again. Sheesh CC hold it together. Oh my God. Heart, will you please slow down. Every time I see that man my pulse rate goes up a notch or two. He is drop your panties sexy. Today is the day. I'm going to ask him today. He seems like a nice guy. He would probably help me right? It's not like I'm a total dork to hang out with. Well ok, I guess I can be kind of a geek sometimes but I'm not that bad. He's what, 27 I think I heard, so he's only 2 years older than me. He'll probably help me. If I can ask him without passing out. I'll ask him before he leaves. Or maybe I'll follow him out. That way no one can over hear our conversation.

We say our good mornings and I ask him, "Would you like coffee this morning or a double hot chocolate?"

"I think I'll have the hot chocolate, thank you" he says with that smile that makes my heart stop.

I keep it together long enough to say, "Sure thing. I'll be right back."

As I'm making his hot chocolate, just the way he likes it, I hear, "Hey CC, can I get some more coffee please."

"Be right there" I holler back. Illiana was sitting between where I was and where Guardian Belikov was sitting so I stopped at her table first and poured her some more coffee, then made my way back to him.

**DPOV**

Her hot chocolate is the best. I'm looking forward to it. I supposed I have gotten used to coming in here every morning lately. Especially if I've just had a nightmare. Crystal is always so happy all the time and she is usually humming a tune. It makes for a calming atmosphere. Almost engulfing me. It feels good…soothing. Thinking about that makes me smile. I just heard another customer call out to her but It didn't sound like she said Crystal. I should ask her about that.

She sets my hot chocolate on the table in front of me so I asked, "Hey Crystal, do you mind if I ask you something?"

She says, "Nope" popping on the P, "Go right ahead and ask me anything you want. I'm an open book." That makes me smile again.

"I heard that other customer call you but the name she used was different. I was just wondering what she said?"

"Oh, since I was a kid people have called me CC. You can call me CC if you like."

"I would like that, thank you" I tell her "and I think I've been coming in here long enough that you should call me Dimitri." Wow, her face really lights up when she smiles.

"I would like that very much Guard…Dimitri. Thank you."

**CC's POV**

I set his hot chocolate on the table and he starts asking me about my name. Oh man, there is that smile again. I swear I can feel it in my toes when he smiles like that. Oh come on CC stop getting all weak in the knees. Keep it together girl. Go back to the kitchen. Keep yourself busy.

From the kitchen I hear the bell on the register and I look up to see Suzy cashing out Dimitri. Now is my chance. I need to ask him today. I follow him outside, "Dimitri?" He turns and smiles at me. Oh knees, don't fail me now.

"I was wondering if I could ask you something. Kind of a favor or maybe more like a job. I could pay you by the hour or the day or whatever you want. I just really need to start something and I don't want to put it off any longer and I can't do it alone. I'm really not bad company to be around. It wouldn't be tortuous for you or anything. I don't think. I don't know."

Oh man, I'm so nervous and it's making me ramble and I feel traitorous tears starting to pool in my eyes. Jeez Louise, don't cry. Oh God, please don't cry. Oh crap. I am such a geek.

"You know what? Forget it. It's cool. Really. I don't want to bother you. I'm sorry. Have a great day." I turn and start walking back to the shop.

"CC?" Oh man, his voice is so sexy. I stop walking but can't seem to turn back around to face him. Oh shit, I don't think I can face him now. My eyes are closed but I feel a shadow loom over me. I'm only 5'5". He's gotta be at least a foot or more taller than me. When I opened my eyes I saw that he had walked back to me and was standing right in front of me, blocking the sun.

"Where are you going? If you need to ask me something, please continue" he politely asked me.

I sighed heavy. "It's just that…I am so tired of feeling like an outsider. I mean, you probably have no idea what it's like to be a social reject but it's exhausting. It's bad enough that there are only a handful of humans here that aren't feeders, but being overweight just makes me a double outcast. Everyone here looks so perfect. I don't expect any miracles or anything. I just don't want to stand out so much."

"CC, what are you trying to ask me?"

"I wanted to know if you would help me get healthy? If you would teach me how to properly exercise and work out. Help me make better choices and help me stick with it. I realize that it's asking a lot and if you don't want to do it, really I understand. We probably would have to spend a lot of time together and I don't want to cramp your style or anything. I mean, look at me…it could take a while. I just figured with the way you look, you must know what you're doing right. I mean you look like a Russian God or something."

Oh shit! Did I just say that out loud. He isn't saying anything. That can't be good. "Look. It's cool. Don't sweat it. So ah, I'll see ya tomorrow. Right? Alrighty then." I start to walk away again.

"When do we start?" He yelled out to me.

I turn back to him, "What? Seriously? You'll help me?" I reach up and put my arms around his neck hugging him and thanking him. Oh my god he smells so good. He's is really rigid though so I'm guessing this is not a good idea. Just as I start to pull back he puts his arms on my back and returns the embrace. Wow, his arms feel really strong and warm. My back feels like it's on fire where he's placed them. Oh yeah, I could stand here a while but he's pulling back so I better let go.

"Of course I will help you. You don't have to pay me. You make the best hot chocolate I have ever tasted. I would be happy to help you. When do you want to start?"

"You think I make the best hot chocolate? You can have as much as you want. Coffee too. On the house for life. I really want to start as soon as possible if that's ok with you."

"My last class finishes at 3am. We could start today after school if you want."

"The only thing about that is that there are so many people everywhere at that time. Could we maybe do it early in the morning when there aren't so many people up and about? Maybe before you start school?"

"That would be fine. Why don't you meet me at the track tomorrow morning say 5pm. Wear some comfortable clothes and running shoes."

"I will be there. Thank you so very much Dimitri. I really appreciate this."

I'm going to change the work schedule to cover my shifts. I think maybe I will just help out when needed and spend some time on myself for a while. I went back into the shop and upstairs to my loft apartment above it. I'm going to try and stay up as long as I can and turn my schedule around to match his. But later, I'm gonna fall asleep with the smell of his aftershave on my mind. I can't wait for tomorrow.

**DPOV**

After I paid for the hot chocolate I left and started walking to my office in the gym. I heard my name being called and when I turned I saw CC walking towards me. I couldn't help but smile. She started to ask me something but man, could she talk fast. I couldn't make out half of what she was saying and before I knew it she turned and started walking away.

"CC?" I stopped her. She was just standing there though so I walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"Where are you going? If you need to ask me something, please continue." I hoped I didn't sound rude but I wanted to know what she was trying to ask me.

She let out a heavy sign and started rambling on about being a social reject and an outcast. Wow, I don't really know what her situation feels like but believe me, I know about being a social outcast. I still couldn't figure out though what she was trying to ask me.

"CC, what are you trying to ask me?"

She is asking me to help her work out. She wants to start healthy living and learning how to exercise. That's great. She is surprising. That is wonderful. What? What did she say? Did she just say I looked like a Russian God? As I'm trying to replay her words in my head, which is really difficult because she talks so fast, I look up and she is walking away again.

"When do we start?" I yelled to her.

She turned back to me and she looked like she was shocked. Then she did something totally unexpected and it was my turn to be shocked. She reached up and hugged me. I was stunned. I don't know, maybe because I hadn't really had any physical contact except for my family or sparring in the gym in over three years. I was totally caught off guard. She started to pull back when I put my arms around her and hugged her back. Her elbow length red hair smelled like vanilla frosting and the way the sun brought out the strawberry streaks and made her freckles on her cheeks show was really nice.

I stepped back and said "Of course I will help you. You don't have to pay me. You make the best hot chocolate I have ever tasted. I would be happy to help you. When do you want to start?"

She seemed happy that I like her hot chocolate and we decided to start first thing tomorrow morning. I told her to meet me at the track at 5pm and to wear comfortable clothes and running shoes. After we parted I went to my office in the gym to prepare for my first class. I will see her tomorrow and…I don't know…I have a good feeling about this

**So, I don't know. I thought I'd give it a try. Please let me know what you think. Thanks, Jo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This world and some of the characters belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. I own nothing except the storyline and the other characters that aren't in any of her books.**

_She seemed happy that I like her hot chocolate and we decided to start first thing tomorrow morning. I told her to meet me at the track at 5pm and to wear comfortable clothes and running shoes. After we parted I went to my office in the gym to prepare for my first class. I will see her tomorrow and…I don't know…I have a good feeling about this._

**CCPOV**

My loft is right above my coffee shop and the whole front of it, which faces the heartbeat of the academy grounds, is a huge wall of windows. Since I have 12 foot ceilings, that's a lot of glass. I hate cleaning them but I love the sunshine and the view. My favorite place in my home is sitting at my desk looking out the windows where I have an excellent view of all the traffic down below. I love to people watch and man some of the people here are fun to watch.

I always knew when Dimitri was walking by. I could set my watch by him. Same time every day on his way to the gym at the start of the school day and same time every day on his way back to his apartment after school. Monday through Friday anyway. Until recently that is. He started coming into the shop almost every day about an hour or so before closing and I loved every minute he was there.

I've had "Coffee N More" for about a year and a half now and I've seen Dimitri many times during that year and a half but we never really met before. I would always have a drool worthy daydream about him but then that was about it. He always seemed like such a loner. Always quiet and keeping to himself. It has just been these past couple of months, since he started coming in more regularly that I can't stop thinking about him. Oh man, he is so sexy and it's not just his body but he has a presence about him. I don't know, I get a really warm feeling all over just thinking about him.

UGH! What have I gotten myself into? I have day dreamed so often about wanting to get to know him. I can't even think about the day dreams I've had about his body without my cheeks blushing as red as my hair and my nipples getting hard. Now here I am, getting ready to spend all this time with him...SWEATING! Not even the good fun kind of sweating like sex sweating but stinky icky sweating. I am such an idiot. What the hell was I thinking. I'm going to gross him out. He is going to see me get all yucky. He is going to see how weak I am. He will never see me the way I want him to. He is the one I care most about impressing and now he is going to see me at my worst. UGH!

**DPOV**

This time I'm awake at 4pm on purpose. I want to run some laps before I meet CC. I really am impressed with her decision and I'm looking forward to helping her achieve her goal. I'm a little surprised to admit this but...I'm looking forward to spending more time with her. Getting to know her better. Plus, I don't know, it's probably a little selfish for me to think this way but, I like that I have something to occupy my time. I don't think as much about the past when I am keeping myself busy in the present. Besides, her smile is amazing. Her curly red hair is long and beautiful and the smell is...I guess comforting is the right word. Vanilla frosting. It's like walking into the house and being overpowered with the smell of home-baked deserts. It's relaxing.

Since I was returned to my Dhampir state, the only person from my past that I've been in constant contact with besides my family is Lissa. After Rose and Lissa saved me Lissa was the only person I could talk to and even after she became queen she insisted on us keeping up with our weekly emails. I haven't replied to her yet and I'm sure if I know Lissa, she will be excited to get this one. She has been after me to find something to do with myself when I'm not working. She probably meant something like a hobby but I'm sure this will suffice.

(Email to Lissa)

Lissa,

I hope this finds you and Christian well. I'm doing ok. The new practices I have placed in the Novice classes have been well received. I think that my students enjoy having things changed around now and then. I like that it keeps them on their toes. Vik is doing great. She is by far the best in her combat class. I think she has a boyfriend but she will not confide this in me so I can't be certain. I guess time will tell. Do you remember that coffee shop that opened up here about a year and half ago? Coffee N More. Well the owner is a very nice woman named Crystal. CC her friends call her. She said I could call her CC. I started going to the coffee shop more frequently lately and she approached me with a request. She asked me if I would help her get healthy. She is human and she is a little overweight so she feels like an outcast. She was pretty sure that I had no idea how that felt. Little does she know. Anyway, she would like me to show her the proper ways to exercise and eat healthy. I am meeting her this morning for her first workout lesson. I don't want to be late so I will have to cut this short. More next time.

Take care,

Dimitri

I had to leave fast so that I could get my laps done in time. I brought my iPod this morning to listen to music while I run. I can't remember the last time I did that. It really made the time fly by. It's almost 5 already. I need to make my way back over to the benches to meet CC.

**CCPOV**

It's almost 5pm now so I'm heading over to the track to meet Dimitri. AHHHHHHHHHH! What was I thinking? I hope he doesn't laugh at me. Oh wow, there he is. Don't drool, please don't drool. Get a grip on yourself girl. Oh man, look at him run. What that man's body in motion does to me. I can feel my face flush and my heart warm just watching him. Ah, I am in trouble for sure.

**DPOV**

There she is now. Her hair is too cute. A ponytail high up on her head with her curls bouncing all over like a kid. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped as I ran up to her. I don't think she heard it though. I hope she didn't. "Good morning CC."

"Good morning Dimitri. I didn't see you in the shop this morning"

"No. I wanted to run some laps before we started on your workout for the day.

"Oh, well I figured since you didn't come to the hot chocolate, I would bring the hot chocolate to you." She said while handing me a cup of her amazing hot chocolate.

"Oh wow. Thank you. That was very thoughtful of you. Remember though, after the workout you should only drink water, and plenty of it."

"I have that covered too" she said as she pulled out two bottles of water handing one to me with a big grin lighting up her face.

"Thank you very much. Well, are you ready to get started?" I asked as I drank the hot chocolate and we put the water bottles on the bench.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess" she shrugged. "I have to tell you though, I am not used to exercise. At all. You will really have to push me or maybe even pull me sometimes, and since I'm a real wus when it comes to pain, I will probably do a lot of bitching and screaming. I may have a few temper tantrums. I probably can't go that fast and I probably won't last that long. You think you can handle that?"

"I think I can handle that. Lets start with some stretching to loosen up your muscles." The sun was still out so the grass was dry enough to do our stretching right there. I was going to explain some stretching techniques to her when she totally surprised me by dropping into the splits and bending down to bring her face to her leg. I was impressed and I guess she could tell.

**CCPOV**

When Dimitri said we needed to start by stretching I knew that at least there was something I could do without looking stupid. I have been doing the splits since I was 3 years old. I always thought it was cool so I stretch every morning and every night so that I can still do them. I guess I caught Dimitri off guard because he looked at me with one eyebrow cocked up and a look on his face that, well, I don't know. He looked impressed. It made me feel good. It was definitely short lived.

"We are going to start slow and work you up progressively. Is that ok with you?" He asked me.

"Whatever you say. You're the boss"

"OK. Stay on my right side and try to keep up. I will keep you at a steady pace starting slow and growing to a speed that I feel you can handle based on your breathing. Sound good?"

"Yep" I said popping the P. "Sure thing boss." Oh hell! What have I gotten myself into?

And we're off.

After about 15 minutes I thought I was going to pass out but then the next 15 minutes didn't seem as bad. I did however find the view much better when I would lag a little bit behind him. He is beyond HOT! It never lasted long though because as soon as he saw me lagging he would slow his pace to meet mine so that he could encourage me to pick up the pace. He was so polite and sweet about it how could I not.

Oh man, I am sweating like a pig. I can feel that my face is all red and I reeeeeaaaaalllly want some water. I have a slight headache too. I don't think I am going to last very much longer. It's a good thing that I wore this sports bra though that's for sure. If the ladies are moving this much with it on I can just imagine smacking myself in the face if it were just a normal bra.

**DPOV**

We've only gone about a little over a mile but I think we will need to stop at 2. When we first started I really didn't think she would last this long. Her breathing was so forced. After about 15 minutes though it seemed like she found a pattern and her breathing leveled out a bit. We will need to work on her keeping a steady pace though. She would be right there next to me one minute and then lagging behind in the next.

"When we get back around to the benches that will be 4 times around which is 2 miles and we will stop. We'll go into the gym and I'll introduce you to the free weights."

"Whatever" deep breath "you say" deep breath "boss" she said with considerable effort.

We got to the benches and she grabbed for her water drinking half of the bottle before stopping. Her face was pretty red and sweaty. Then she took off her T-shirt and wiped her face with it which shocked me as it brought all of my attention to her breasts. Well more accurately, her deep cleavage line. I mean, I know she is a bigger woman for her height but I never really noticed how she was shaped. She always wore lose fitted clothing. She has a small waist for her size. It looks like she carries most of her weight in her hips and thighs. I feel bad now though because I'm pretty sure she noticed my shock. Busted checking out her chest. Oh man, now she is going to think I'm some kind of perv.

**CCPOV**

Oh my god we are almost there. I can almost feel the water going down my throat. Just...a few...more...steps. Oh water water water. By the time I stopped chugging I had downed half the bottle. I can feel the sweat dripping off my face. I should have thought to bring a towel. I have a sports bra on so I take off my shirt to wipe my face. When I was done I noticed the shocked looked on Dimitri's face. Oh shit. He's probably never seen a thick chick without her shirt on before. Oh that's just great! Super Russian hottie freaked into shock from looking at my tummy. Oh shoot me now.

"Hey, ah, don't freak out or anything there boss. I know there's a little more of me than I would like right now but that's what you're helping me for right. I mean this will all be history soon right?" I said as I patted my tummy. Well at least all of those hours up on my roof under the sun have given me a nice tan. I point to the ladies and say, "Now these have always been big. I don't think any amount of exercise is gonna help these two out but I've never really been comfortable with the extra body weight so that's gotta go." Shit, I hope he doesn't quit on me. Oh man, I'm such a geek.

**DPOV**

Oh thank god she didn't realize I was checking her out. Oh man, that would have been embarrassing. Hey, wait. She thinks that I was shocked at the sight of her stomach. That's ridiculous. And now she's pointing at her chest, drawing my attention to it again. Oh I am so screwed. She either thinks that I was shocked at the sight of her stomach or I have to tell her I was checking out her breasts. That's just great. Oh, I have to fix this.

"CC, I was surprised at the fact that you took your shirt off, not at what was underneath it. I'm glad that you feel so comfortable with me to do so. You don't need to worry with me." I hope that she believes me. I mean, yes, I was checking her out but honestly, I don't care about the extra weight. I just like being around her.

"Come on. I'll show you the weight room."

"Right behind you boss. Lead the way."

**CCPOV**

Oh, I was so glad that he said he didn't care what was under my shirt and the way he said it warmed me right to my toes. Mmm. The thought of him freaking out about my body would be too much for me to deal with right now. Though it would have been kind of nice if he had been checking out my boobs. I wonder what he thinks of me. Wow, this weight room is huge.

"This is a huge place."

"Yes" he said while grabbing the smallest weights they have. "Sometimes it gets really full with all of the students and guardians that use this area." There weren't any students here now but there were a few guardians. They didn't really seem to be paying attention to us though so that was cool.

He gave me instructions on how to properly hold the 5 lb weight he handed me. We did a few sets with the 5 pounders but then he said that I should be using the 10 lb weights. We did a few sets with those before he put me on some of the machines. An hour later we stopped so that Dimitri could get ready for work.

"You said that you also wanted me to help you learn how to eat healthy and make good choices." He said to me with apprehension. If I didn't know any better I would think that he was nervous.

"Yes please. If you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all. I was thinking, If you are not busy when I finish work, we could go through your pantry and see what you have and then go grocery shopping."

"Yeah, that would be great. I don't have any plans later. Thank you so very much for your help."

"Well, um, actually I was thinking that if you want me to show you healthy eating, I don't want to just show you the good food choices you should buy. I was thinking that I could show you how to prepare the food as well."

"Oh wow, that would be so cool. Yes please. When you finish work just come around to the back of the building. There is a door for the coffee shop clearly marked. The door directly above that is for my loft. Take the stairs that go up to that door. I will be sure to leave it unlocked. Just come on it."

"I will. Thank you. I should be there between 3-3:30."

"Ok Dimitri, I will see you then"

"OK, until then" He said with that heart stopping smile.

Wow, I'm going to have to go home and go through my cupboards and make sure I don't have any junk food that would embarrass myself. I should probably dust too. Everything else should be good. OMG the Russian god is coming to my home and he's gonna cook for me, naked! Well he really won't be naked but in my dreams I can make it any way I want. SWEET!


	3. Chapter 3

**This world and some of the characters in this story belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. I own nothing except the storyline and the other characters that are not in Richelle's books.**

**Thank you MadameRozaBelikova for your excellent idea. You rock.**

**Thank you all for your reviews and your continued support.**

_Wow, I'm going to have to go home and go through my cupboards and make sure I don't have any junk food that would embarrass myself. I should probably dust too. Everything else should be good. OMG the Russian god is coming to my home and he's gonna cook for me, naked! Well he really won't be naked but in my dreams I can make it any way I want. SWEET!_

The shop is still open when I arrive home so I don't have to walk around back. I'm just going to use the inside stairs. As I'm walking in I greet Viktoria and Nicolai leaving. Most of the kids here are jerks to me but these two are so sweet. Vik was kind to me right from the start. Nicolai, though he was polite, didn't really warm up to me until after he got to know me. He explained that he had never met a human before that wasn't a feeder and he really didn't know what to make of me hugging Vik all the time. He didn't get it. Now I've completely transformed him into a huggable acquaintance They started coming in together after school about two months ago. They seem like they've got it bad for each other.

"Hey you lovebirds. I don't think I've ever seen you in here before school. How ya doing?"

"Good Morning CC" Vik says with a hug. "We're doing great, thank you. We had kind of a late night and just need a little wake me up before school." Vik says while Nicolai puts his arm around her waist. "Where are you coming from? Have you been working out?"

"Yeah. Is it that obvious? I must look like hell. Today was my first day." I explained.

"No you look great. Way to go. Listen we really gotta get to school but we'll talk later ok?"

"Well I won't be in the shop this afternoon but we'll talk soon. You kids have a good day."

As they walk away I can't help but feel a little sad for them. Neither one of them has told their family yet about the other. Viktoria, a Dhampir, said that she thinks her brother may have a problem because Nicolai is an Ivashkov and Nicolai, a royal Moroi, isn't sure how his family would take to him dating a Dhampir. He said that his parents are snobs and he just doesn't know how to handle them right now. Oh the complications of young love. Well getting older doesn't make it any easier. As much as I want to get to know Dimitri better and as much as I hope it leads to more than just friendship…I can't. I feel like I need to drop this extra 45 lbs to be comfortable in my own skin. If I'm not happy with myself, how can anyone else be happy with me. I wouldn't want to take that chance. I couldn't deal with that kind of rejection again. I'm still not sure if I've recovered from the last time and that was almost 2 years ago. UGH! I need to just concentrate on what I'm doing and stop trying psycho analyze everything. He's a great guy, he's going to help me get healthy, we're going to spend some together to make that happen. Piece of cake. Right?

**DPOV**

This day just seems to be dragging. I hope CC is doing ok after this morning's workout. I want to push her like she asked me to but I don't want to push her so hard that she gives up. I mean I do want to help her meet her goal but I also enjoy being around her. I don't want that to stop yet. I like the way I feel when I'm with her. For the first time in a long time I can almost see some kind of...normalcy like a light at the end of the tunnel. A really long tunnel but at least it's a step in the right direction. Actually, I guess my life really has taken a few good steps in the right direction considering where I was at three years ago.

_Flashback_

"_Dimitri, did you hear what I said? They are reinstating you as a guardian. Isn't that great?" Lissa was so excited but for me, it just complicated my life even more._

"_Princess, that only m..." She cut me off. _

"_How many times do I have to tell you to call me Lissa? Dimitri, after everything that we have been through, you must call me Lissa."_

"_OK, Lissa, that only makes things more complicated. I vowed to protect you at all costs. Queen Tatiana will not assign me to you and even if she did, Rose is your primary guardian. That's what she has wanted for most of her life. I will not tarnish that for her. How can I work with Rose. She needs to be able to move on and I don't see how that would be possible if we had to work together every day. Besides, I still can't face her after what I've done to her. It's too painful. My life is full of regret, darkness, sorrow... It will always be that way. I understand that and am prepared to live through the anguish because it's the only life out there for me now but Rose...she must move on. I want her to have a full life, a happy one."_

_She sighed heavy with silent tears escaping her eyes"Well what will you do?" She asked softly._

"_Lissa, I can't stay here. I just can't. I'm sorry, so very sorry. I've been thinking about St Basil Academy in Siberia. My sister Viktoria is a student there and I would be closer to my family. I need to tell them I am alive and I need their love and support. Baia is close enough that I could visit frequently."_

"_I will petition the Queen for you then. It's the least I can do. On one condition."_

"_Of course Lissa, I would to anything in my power for you, anything at all. You know that."_

"_I want us to stay in touch. Emails at least one every week if not more. I will not lose touch with you Dimitri. I consider you one of my very dearest friends. You have ALWAYS been there for me and I will do the same for you. If you ever need anything, please ask me and if I can do it, I will."_

_I was very appreciative of her kind words. "Of course Lissa. I will do that."_

_End Flashback_

I have reconciled myself with most of my Strogoi past. I don't know if I will ever have peace when it comes to Rose. For the last year or so Lissa has been insisting that I must start moving forward. That I can't just go to work, go home, and exist. That there needs to be more in my life. I understand now what she means by that. I just don't know if I can do it. If I'm capable. I'm…broken and I don't know if I can be fixed or if I deserve to be. I do know one thing for sure though. If CC and I are going to be spending time together, I need to find a way to explain my past to her. It's not a secret. It was a big deal in our world to find out that a Strogoi could be changed back to their original state. People will start seeing us together and I don't want her to hear this from anyone else. How do you bring something like that up though. When we are together tonight I will have to find a way.

School is letting out now and I find myself getting a little nervous. Not just about what I need to talk about but I find that I want to make a good impression on her with my cooking. I haven't cooked for anyone else in a really long time. I hope she likes it.

As I approached the coffee shop building I started to walk around to the back when I noticed Vika going in the front and she is holding hands with a boy. I don't get a good look at him as his back is to me but I guess my suspicions are confirmed. She has a boyfriend. I don't understand why she hasn't spoken to me about him. I didn't think we had any secrets. She has always told me everything that was going on in her life. If she doesn't confide in me soon, I will ask her about him.

I go around the building and find the door easy enough. I went up the stairs and into the apartment as the door was unlocked like she said it would be. Wow, this place is amazing. The ceilings are so high with 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 ceiling fans and all those windows lining the front wall. I bet that is beautiful when the sun it out. I hope I get the chance to see that for myself. To the right of me there is a door. Right in front of me is an open stairwell with a door at the bottom. That must go down to the coffee shop. That looks like an intercom system on the wall. There are coat hooks and a bench with shoes underneath. Past those and to the right a bit looks like the living room area. Right in the middle is a large dining room table. To my left are more windows along the back wall with several plants waiting for the sun to come up. Past the plants there are two doors. To the right of the doors there is a huge kitchen area with an island and one of those hanging racks over the island for pans. To the right of the kitchen is another door and then CC is in the corner near the windows sitting at a desk typing on her computer. I walk over to her and start to say hi but she screams and jumps a mile high. When she notices it's me she throws her arms around my neck and squeezes me tight.

"Holy crap Dimitri." Oh man she smells good. I didn't mean to scare her but, this is nice. "You scared the skin off of me." she says as she steps back. "I'm sorry I lost track of the time. I was reading an email from my cousin and then typing her a reply. Come on, I'll show you around."

"I love all of the windows" I tell her. "I bet you get a lot of sun light."

**CCPOV**

"Oh you have no idea. I love it. Did you see the other staircase that goes from my door to the roof? If I really want some sun, I go up there and soak it up. My own little slice of heaven. I'll show you that last. Ok, well it being a loft you can pretty much see everything. I will show you what you can't see. This door right here goes into my bedroom. Here, past the kitchen, these two doors are a bathroom and my bedroom. This is the bathroom." I say as we go into the bathroom and he notices the jacuzzi tub and 4 shower head shower. I know, I'm spoiled. Then we start to go through the door on the right. "This door goes into the bedroom. I like the convenience of having a connecting door here." I say as we walk into my bedroom.

"Wow, that bed is huge. I could even fit on that." He says before stopping himself. "Wait, I mean...that didn't come out right...I just meant that some king size beds are longer than others which is perfect for someone as tall as I am. Not to say that your bed is perfect for me. I just meant that it looks to be the same length as my bed and you don't see that very often." He says sounding a little like he just put his tongue through a blender. That with the flush look on his face tells me that he did not intend to picture himself in my bed. Oh great. Awkward! Can we just move on.

"Then that door over there on the other side of the room is the one that leads back out next to my desk. I like having the extra door. As big as this place is, it comes in handy. Back out into the loft, that stairwell goes down to the coffee shop. That intercom there has a doorbell on it because I can't always hear them knocking from down there. This door right hear next to the stairs is a guest bedroom. You can see the dining area right there in the middle and this over here is the living room area."

He looks at my "L" shaped couch before turning to his right and noticing my 63 inch plasma HDTV mounted on my wall. His eyes got a little big when he saw it.

"This looks like a great place to watch movies." He said after confirming that of the two book shelves on either side of the tv, only one was full of books. The other one was completely full of movies.

"Oh yeah. Give me a little Luke Skywalker or Rooster Cogburn and a bowl of popcorn and I'm good to go."

He cocks his eyebrow up at me and asks "Rooster Cogburn?"

I gave him a shocked and disgusted look. "Do not tell me you've never heard of Rooster Cogburn. Oh my god, what kind of sheltered life have you had. True Grit...Rooster Cogburn...John Wayne and Katherine Hepburn? Oh this is sad."

"I know who Rooster Cogburn is. I'm surprised that you do. I have every single John Wayne western movie there is not to mention just as many novels on the old west and it's legends." He says to me. If I'm not mistaken I think he had a little pride in his voice.

"No way. _I_ have every western John Wayne has ever made too. Take a look." I say as I point to the row of them on my book shelf. Wow, how cool is that. "Well we're just going to have to hang out and have a John Wayne marathon sometime."

"I would like that very much." He said with the biggest, most beautiful, heart stopping smile that just took my breath away. He looked like a little kid who was just told that he could have one of everything in the candy store. It warmed me up all the way to my toes. "When?" He asked.

"Well we could do it after school Friday. The weekends are always good marathon times because you get the chance to recover from lack of sleep." We both laugh. Oh man, he has a sexy laugh. Jeez, I got it bad. I am so stupid. Get your shit together CC. Friends, you're just friends.

"So, are you ready to see the roof?" I asked him.

"Yes, please. After you" He said graciously while motioning me to the door with one hand and putting his other in the small of my back as I walk by loving the feel of his hand on my back.

"Oh, such a gentleman" I teased. When I'm nervous I tease, act silly, sometimes I'm obnoxious, and sometimes I say shocking things just for the shock value. I'm not really sure why. I guess I would rather have people laughing with me, then finding their own excuse to laugh at me. I flip a switch on the wall before we go outside and I start up the stairs with him follow me.

"Now don't be staring at my bum just because it's going to be right in front of your face." I say with a nervous laugh.

**DPOV**

She did NOT just say that! Oh man. What is she doing to me? Now of course I can't stop staring at her 'bum' as she called it. Hmm, It has a really nice shape actually. Oh no! Stop staring. Look away, just look away. I had a hard enough time trying to recover from the 'bed' incident. UGH! I feel like a teenager. What am I doing? Friends Dimitri, you're just friends. Oh thank god we're at the top. Finally!

**CCPOV**

As we get to the top, I turn around quickly so that I can see his reaction. His face lit up with a brilliant white smile making my heart quicken. It was still dark out as it was only 4:15am so the Christmas lights lit up the area with a nice soft romantic glow. The lights are intertwined with morning glory flowers on two trellises. One on the left of the patio furniture and one on the right for privacy in case my neighbors happen to be on their roof too. I have a rectangular glass table with an umbrella and 6 chairs, two lounge chairs with a small table in between them, and a glider with a removable canopy which is my favorite. I also have a fireplace pit which is made of a circle of bricks with a deep pit in the middle.

"Welcome to my sanctuary. I love coming up here. It's always so peaceful." I told him.

"It's beautiful. The loft too. You home is beautiful." He told me melting my heart with the way he said beautiful.

"Well the sanctuary is always open. If you ever want to come up here just help yourself"

"Really? I would like that very much. Thank you." He said with deep sincerity and appreciation in his voice.

"Come on. Have a seat." I said as I guided him to the glider. "I haven't been able to decide if I love it more up here when the sun is out or when the moon is out." We sat there in comfortable silence under the bright, almost full moon, for probably 10-15 minutes. It was nice. Peaceful. The only thing that could have made it any better for me would have been if his warm arms were wrapped tightly around me. That thought tingles my toes, among other places, and makes me smile.

He caught me off guard breaking the silence. "You know, you have a beautiful smile. It lights up your whole face."

That made my breath catch and of course I smiled even bigger. I could feel my cheeks get hot all the way to my ears and my insides warm up and tingle. "Thank you. I was just thinking the same thing about your smile."

He smiled even bigger too and says, "Thank you." Which was followed by a few more minutes of comfortable silence.

"Are you ready to go tackle my kitchen cupboards?

"Yes ma'am. Lead the way."

**DPOV**

That was really nice and the way she smiled at me. Mmm. I could get used to this feeling. The Christmas lights brought out the soft beauty in her features and I really enjoyed the serenity of it all. You know, I remember when Coffee N More first opened and I remember seeing CC off and on around campus. She was pretty easy to spot with all of that red hair. Thinking about it now, I wish we had met back then. It just feels really good being around her. So relaxing and comfortable. Her personality is just so welcoming. Being with her is almost, I don't know, therapeutic? I just haven't felt this good in a long, long time. I haven't felt anything in a long time. It's nice.

We walk into her kitchen and she leads me to the two door standing pantry that is next to her refrigerator. "Ok boss, have at it." She says with a laugh.

I pulled out a few cans of soup, instant mashed potatoes, microwavable popcorn, taco shells, and some breakfast cereal.

"Awwww, what's wrong with my Lucky Charms? They're magically delicious." She said with a smile trying to disguise itself as a pout. I can't help but laugh which makes her loose the pout and laugh with me. Her laugh is intoxicating. Soothing. I want to hear more.

"Well, I will tell you what's wrong with all of these. First keep in mind that it's not so much the calories that you eat but the type of calorie. You want to eat whole foods. Nothing processed. If you look at the food, like your cereal here, and you can't tell me what it's made of, then you shouldn't eat it. Oatmeal or eggs would be a better breakfast. Always go for the whole food instead. Your instant mashed potatoes are the perfect example. Who knows what they put in there, but when you look at a bag of potatoes, you know exactly what you get. You get a bag of potatoes. The soup is too high in sodium among other things that I can't pronounce. I can show you how to make homemade soup and you will know exactly what is in it. You'll know because you made it. You won't have to worry, 'should I be eating this'. The microwavable popcorn is buttered flavored which has way too many additives in it. You should either buy the plain salt free butter free kind or buy the kernels and pop them yourself which is what I do. It can sometimes be fun too. If you want butter on your popcorn, you should use the real butter. You should always use real butter or olive oil in the kitchen. Real butter is better for you than that fake stuff and tastes a lot better. You want to use it sparingly though. The taco shells too. You don't know exactly what is in there. Do you know what a lettuce wrap is? If you don't, you will soon enough. We can make those tonight if you want. Now, lets check out the fridge."

"Wow, I didn't realize. OK, whole foods."

"You have skim milk. That is a very good choice." I pull out some salad dressings and some low fat cheese. From the freezer I pull out a frozen pizza and cheese perogies.

Oil based salad dressings are better for you and very easy to make. Low fat cheese, again, has too many additives. You are better off eating the regular cheese. A better pizza would be one that you make yourself because again, you will know exactly what is on it. The same goes for the perogies. If you don't know what is in it, don't eat it. I can show you how to make perogies from scratch and just freeze them until you need them.

**CCPOV**

"I'm impressed. Thank you for this insight. You really know your food don't you?"

"It's just that I like eating healthy. I like the way it makes my body feel." Not to mention how it makes that body look. Yum, yum, and double yum. Good thing I already threw away the cheesecake and brownies. My thoughts just went to the bag of skittles in my desk drawer and a wave of guilt swept over me. I walk over to my desk and grab them adding them to the pile of food on my island. We bagged it all up and took it outside to the dumpster. It's nearing 7am now and you can see the sun trying to creep up over the horizon. It's going to be a beautiful sunrise.

**Please review and give me an idea of how I'm donig. Thanks, Jo**


	4. Chapter 4

**This world and some of the characters in this story belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. I own nothing except the storyline and the other characters that are not in Richelle's books.**

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it. **MUAH****

**DPOV**

CC has a nice truck. I'm surprised she is letting me drive. Watching the sun rise with her was breathtaking. I know she just needs a trainer and a nutritionist but I hope…I don't know, I just really like being with her. Well, there is the movie marathon on Friday. Oh man, this week is going to go by so slow just because I want it to go by fast. "Here we are."

"You grocery shop here?" She asked me. "It's so small and out of the way. I would have never been able to find it."

"That's why I like it. It's small and not too busy. Are you ready for your first shopping test?" Now that I've told her what type of food to shop for I want to see how she does picking everything out.

"I think I am." She smiles a beautiful smile. Once we get inside, I grab a cart and start pushing.

She starts picking up food and putting it in the cart. So far all of her choices have been good. Fruit, vegetables, some fresh sea food…

"I should have done this a long time ago."

"What? Grocery shop?" I said with a chuckle.

She laughs, "No silly, spend more time on myself. Eat better and exercise. I should have done it when I first moved here. Plus, I would have liked to have met you when I first got here. I would have lost the weight by now and we would already be best friends."

"We would be best friends. Actually, you are my best friend. You're my only friend here. I've spoken with you more in these last two months and even more so in these last two days than I have with anyone else here, unless it was work related. I was living in America until about 3 years ago and you are the only friend I have made since I've been back."

"What? Seriously? Why?" She asks softly.

"I didn't want any friends. It's complicated. I want to tell you though. I want to tell you everything, it's just...well, it's complicated. I would like to talk with you about it when we get back to your place though if that's ok."

"Of course, and I'm glad that we're friends. I…I have a lot of acquaintances, because of the shop, and I am on a friendly level with some of the people that work for me, but I never let anyone in on a personal level. I haven't in a long time. You're actually the first person in two years that I've let my guard down with. A little bit anyway." She said with a shy smile. God she's beautiful.

"Really? I would have thought that you had lots of friends. You're so kind and outgoing."

"Thank you, but, I don't let people in. It's just been too painful for me and I don't want to be hurt like that again."

"I'm sorry you've been hurt. We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."

"Thank you. I'm not sure If I can talk about it. Maybe, when we get back. I want to know you better and I do want you to know me too. Maybe."

**CCPOV**

Hmm, I don't get it. He is such a kind man. I don't understand why he doesn't want friends. I guess I'll find out later. We didn't take long at the store. He pulls up behind my building and we unload the truck. He can carry almost all of the bags himself. He has 6 or 7 bags compared to my 2.

When we walk in he says, "Yeah, those window are great. You really get a lot of light in here when the sun is out."

After we put away the groceries he starts to explain what we are having for dinner.

"They _are_ tacos. Just think of them as tacos. It's just that instead of cutting up the lettuce and putting it inside the taco, the lettuce is the taco shell. Trust me." He says with an amazing smile.

"I do." I smiled back at him. "What can I do to help?"

"A c t u a l l y," He said in a drawn out hesitant kind of way. "if you don't mind, I would kind of like to cook for you for our first meal together. You can do whatever it is you would normally be doing if you want and I will let you know when it's done. Would that be ok?" He asked with a nervous kind of smile. Oh he is so adorable!

"You want to cook for me? Sure. Thank you. That would be more than ok. I do have some paperwork I could finish. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yes, please. Ice water would be great. Thank you." He smiled at me. Oh CC you are So. Far. Gone. I gave him his ice water and took mine with me to my desk to finish my paperwork. Who was I kidding. I can't concentrate on my paperwork. I keep sneaking peaks at Dimitri in my kitchen. He wasn't naked but DAMN! He was hot. My, my, my.

I finally stopped pretending to do my paperwork and went to set the table. "Hey, how's it coming. I thought I would set the table."

"Oh perfect timing. I was just going to call you."

I handed him the plates and just put the silverware and napkins on the table. Then I filled up our drinks and put them on the table too. He told me to have a seat. As soon as I did he set my plate in front of me.

"Wow, this looks great." I said looking over at his 4 huge tacos and down at my 2 tacos that were made of brown rice and ground meat mixed together on a large piece of lettuce sprinkled on top with a little cheese and tomato. I also put some taco sauce on mine. He used taco sauce too but I think he also added hot sauce.

"Now just fold the lettuce over and eat it like a taco." He told me. So I did. Oh wow they were so yummy. "Dimitri, these are so good. I need to have these at least once a week." I ate them both and scraped up the pieces that fell on to my plate with my fork. They were excellent and very filling. I have no idea how he put away 4 of them.

When we were done, we cleaned up and did the dishes together. He washed, I dried and put away. He is such a great guy.

"CC, can we talk now. I have some things that I need to tell you." He said with a kind of serious sad tone in his voice.

In my typical CC way of trying to lighten the mood I chuckled and said, "Uh oh, that sounds like it's going to be a hot chocolate kind of chat. Want to see how I make it?"

He let out a soft chuckle and said, "Yes, actually I would."

"Well, I should start off by saying that I don't make everyone's hot chocolate this way. Just yours." I could feel my cheeks getting hot. "I put two packets in instead of just one and I add just a teaspoon of Vanilla cream."

"Really? That's the only difference. I usually make my hot chocolate with two packets too but I would have never thought of adding vanilla cream. That makes a huge difference. Well I love it. Thank you for making mine that way." He said as we took our mugs and set them on the coffee table in front of the couch.

**DPOV**

Dinner went as well as I had hoped. She loved the tacos and I'm glad because they are one of my favorite dishes to make and eat. I'm glad she shared her hot chocolate secret with me. She was so cute blushing at her confession that not everyone gets my 'special' hot chocolate. It's good that we're finally going to talk. I was nervous at what her reaction would be. Not everyone wants to be around a 'used to be Strigoi'. I was a little relieved when she started talking.

"So, ok, I'll go first because you said that your story was complicated and really there isn't much to say for mine." She said with nervous tension. "The last person I let in really hurt me. He broke my heart and I'm not sure If I can recover. I feel like I'll always be broken, so I try to joke it off and move on." As she said this I notice that she will not look me in the eye and her eyes are getting glossy. She was also talking really fast.

"I'll bottom line it for you. I thought we were in love. He didn't. I heard him say to his friends, and I quote, 'What! I could never _love_ Crystal. Give me a break. She's fat. She is just an easy lay.' When I came around the corner and he could tell that I had heard him he laughed and said, 'Uh oh, busted. I guess the cat's out of the bag now.' I tried to move on but we worked together and I saw him everyday. A couple of months later my cousin was telling me that they wanted to put a coffee shop in here at the academy and that she had a friend who could help me get in. Two weeks later I packed up and moved here."

When she looked up I saw the tears on her cheeks. When our eyes met she tried to blow it off like it's no big deal. I reached over and put my hands on her cheeks and wiped her tears with my thumbs. I looked her in the eyes and said "Don't cry Crystal. Please don't be sad. He is not worthy of your tears. You are a beautiful, wonderful woman and you deserve so much more than that.

**CCPOV**

Oh wow, I can't breath. His touch is so heavenly. Oh my sweet Dimitri. I would let myself love again. If I thought you could love someone like me I would take the risk again. You won't...ugh...I can't.

**DPOV**

"My story_ is_ a bit longer than that." I told her briefly of my childhood and my father. Then I started from Ivan's death and went all the way up to the present. I didn't want to leave anything out. I don't want us to have any secrets.

"I had no idea that you were _that_ Dhampir. I have something I want to say to you but I wonder first if I can ask some questions. I just want to be sure that I understand everything correctly."

"Yes, please. I don't want any secrets between us. I want you to know everything."

"OK, and these are in no particular order. You're really good friends with the Queen then huh?" she asked with a little chuckle.

I smiled at her "Yes. We are very close friends. Her husband Christian Ozera and I have become closer friends over the years as well."

"You said that Queen Vasilissa told you last year that Rose got married. Did she marry that Adrian guy then?"

"No. She married Christian's guardian. Her and Adrian had a...mutually applicable separation. Though she loved him, she wasn't in love with him. He told me he already knew that. He and I spoke before I left. I was thankful that he was there for Rose when I couldn't be. He knew that she did love him but not enough. They went their separate ways but I hear that they are still very close."

"And what about him. Did Adrian marry too."

"I haven't really spoken with Adrian very much in the past three years but last I heard he has a girlfriend and is very happy."

"Ok, so, the Dhampir Dimitri is consumed by the Strigoi Dimitri essentially killing the Dhampir Dimitri. Now that you're alive again and the Strigoi Dimitri is dead you felt that it was your obligation to make amends for all the crap he did. You know that's bull shit right? Even I know that."

I couldn't help but smile at her. "Yes. It took a lot of time for me to realize that I needed to let go of that guilt. I couldn't change what he did and since I know in my heart I would never behave in such a way, I was able to start working on letting it go. It takes time."

"Yet you still close yourself off. You said yourself, you didn't have any friends because you didn't want them. Why not?"

"Even though I let go of most of the quilt, I still felt it unfair for me to be happy when so many people had suffered or died because of me."

"Dimitri, I'm sorry but that's bull shit too and you know it. It wasn't because of you. It was not your fault. You should not suffer because of it."

"I do realize that now and I am starting to let myself feel again. I had closed up all of my feelings so tight for so long because it just hurt to much. I'm working on it but that too takes time."

"That's good then. Baby steps. Ok, now for the hard part. You said that you were Rose's first love and first lover. You loved her so very much which is why the Strigoi was so obsessed with her. You do still feel guilty about that because you know that she suffered because of your love. The love you both had. She went there because she loved you and he wanted her because you loved her."

Oh god, how did she see that? How does she know me so well to understand that? That's exactly it. If I hadn't loved her. If I hadn't allowed myself to fall in love with her, she never would have suffered. I should have been stronger.

"You've let go of _everything_ else Strigoi related in your past yet you are still holding on to this. Even though Rose forgives you, you can't forgive yourself. Dimitri, let me tell you something. Look at me please."

She put her hand under my chin and lifted up my face so that I would look her in the eyes. She didn't realize until then that I was crying. She put both of her hands on my cheeks and wiped my tears with her thumbs. Her touch was comforting.

"Rose loved you so much that forgiveness was easy. Easy because of the depth of the love and easy because there was nothing to forgive. You Dimitri, did nothing wrong. All you did was love her. Then there is Queen Vasilissa. From what I know of her she is a wonderful Queen with impeccable taste and an excellent judge of character. She too loves you and believes in you. Thirdly there is what you have told me of your family. They too, love and cherish you. You also have acceptance here. From your peers and your students. And lastly there is me. I can see the kind of man you are. I can see what's right here."

She left her left hand on my cheek but placed her right hand over my heart and my breath caught. My heart swelled.

"It's easy for me to see what is in your heart. You are a good man Dimitri. You can not punish yourself for falling in love. Things happen. We can't control the chain of events that take place after a single decision. It's what we make of ourselves after, that matters. Yesterday is done. We learn from it and move on. But I can easily tell you, the actions of that Strigoi and the goodness in your heart is what makes the difference between the two of you. You are a good man Dimitri. You deserve to be free of ALL of the guilt. You deserve to live again. You are worthy to be loved again."

By now my tears are freely flowing. CC pulled me closer to her.

"Come here." She said as she pulled me to her and rested my head on her chest. She started softly rocking me like a child, gently stroking my hair. Her voice was so soft. Barely a whisper. Soothing. "Shh, shh, it's not your fault. It was never your fault. You're a good man Dimitri. You have strong character and integrity. You deserve to be happy and free." I wrapped my arms around her waist and held on so tight soaking in her comfort. "You need to live again. You are worthy to be loved again." I couldn't stop the sobs that came. She just kept rocking me and stroking my hair and telling me over and over again that I deserved to be happy and that I was worthy to be loved. That was the first time in years that I felt it. I felt free. Also, I truly did feel loved again and I could admit, at least to myself, that I was not only feeling again but I was falling in love with Crystal.

**CCPOV**

I know I'm not holding him for me. I'm holding him because I want to comfort him and help him to realize that he needs to let it all go. He thinks he can't or shouldn't love again because he believes that Rose would have never been hurt if he didn't love her. He needs to stop torturing himself about that and let himself love again and be loved. I mean, I know he's way out of my league but I don't care about that right now. I just want to help him heal. However, even though I'm not holding him for me...I am, nonetheless, holding him and I'm in heaven. I don't care how much it will hurt me later, that he will never be mine, I'm going to enjoy every second of our time together. Smelling in that glorious scent of 'aftershave on Dimitri' and stroking his hair were the last things I remembered before drifting off into the most euphoric sleep ever.

**Please let me know what you think and If you're catching on that though their situations are so very different, their internal struggles are not. *HUGS***


	5. Chapter 5

**This world and some of the characters in this story belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. I own nothing except the storyline and the other characters that are not in Richelle's books.**

**Thank you so much for reading and even more so for reviewing. I am always open to any comments and they really help me know how I'm doing. *HUGS***

_**CCPOV**_

_However, even though I'm not holding him for me...I am, nonetheless, holding him and I'm in heaven. I don't care how much it will hurt me later, that he will never be mine, I'm going to enjoy every second of our time together. Smelling in that glorious scent of 'aftershave on Dimitri' and stroking his hair were the last things I remembered before drifting off into the most euphoric sleep ever. _

**DPOV**

When I woke up in CC's arms it was the most blissful, content feeling I could imagine. More than anything I've felt in a long time. I can't help the grin on my face thinking about this beautiful woman holding me. I noticed the time and realized that I was going to be late for work if I didn't hurry. That's when it dawned on me that I slept through the whole night. I didn't have insomnia, I didn't have any night chills, I didn't have a nightmare. This was the most peaceful night sleep I've had in over 3 years. Amazing. She looks like a sleeping angel. I slip off the couch quietly so as not to wake her. I'll leave her a note on my way out relishing the thought that I will see her tonight.

**CCPOV**

I woke up and immediately felt the emptiness beside me. I slept longer than usual and Dimitri was gone. I longed to feel his embrace again. When I saw the time I realized he must have left for work because school has already started. My heart warmed as soon as I saw the note he left me on the couch.

_CC,_

_Thank you so very much for listening and talking with me last night. It means more to me than you will ever know. I'm sorry that I am not there when you wake up. I look forward to seeing you tonight for your first cooking lesson. Follow the same routine this morning that we did yesterday. Stretch, 2 laps on the track, and then hit the gym. Be sure to do the lower body exercises I showed you as you worked on the upper body yesterday. You need to remember to alternate upper and lower every other day so that you don't work the same muscles two days in a row. They need time to recover. Then finish with your cool down. I have a training session right after school so I should be at your place around 4:30._

_Dimitri_

I ran through last night's events the whole time I was running on the track. It was a little easier for me today than yesterday. The gym was completely empty which was fine by me. The students were in school and the majority of the guardians were on the clock by this time. I worked really hard. I wanted Dimitri to be proud of me. I went home feeling really good, and pretty tired. I couldn't help but re-read the note that he left me. Several times. He is looking forward to seeing me tonight. Not half as much as I am looking forward to seeing him. Mmm.

**DPOV**

I need to send Lissa an email and explain to her about my breakthrough. She will be pleased with my news and surprised to get an email from me two days in a row.

_Lissa_

_I need to try and explain to you what happened to me last night. I guess you could call it a revelation. There is a big difference between knowing something to be right and believing it to be true. I know that the Strigoi did things that I had no control over and I had gotten past most of them but I was still holding on to the guilt about Rose. My problem was that Rose would never have been in danger if I hadn't loved her. Bottom line. If I had been stronger and not let myself love her, she wouldn't have been there and she would have never been in danger. Because of that, I shut myself off. Afraid to love or let myself be loved. I can't regret loving Rose. We fell in love and it was beautiful. I can not regret that, because doing so would diminish the value of our time together. I understand that now. I remember when Mason died and I explained to Rose that she can't hold herself at fault for that. She can regret some of her decisions but in the end, Mason chose to be there. I can regret a lot of things too but in the end, Rose chose to be there. To put herself in danger. The outcome of those actions was not her fault either. It just happened. That was the last piece that I was holding on to. I'm letting it go now. I can't change any of the past so I can't hold on to it either. I am taking a step forward in an attempt to move on. It may take a while, it's a work in progress._

_I have to go now as my lunch is almost over but I am certain I will hear from you soon. As always, thank you so very much for your friendship and continued support._

_Dimitri_

After school I need to meet Vika for a training session. She will start training with a stake today. She is remarkable and she will be an exceptional guardian. After the session I will be seeing CC and I can't wait to be in her presence again.

**VPOV**

"Nicolai!" I screamed and slipped out of his embrace already missing his lips on mine. "You know better than to do that out here. Someone might see us. My _brother_ might see us. What are you doing here?"

"Taking you to CC's" he said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Did you forget? My brother is letting me start training with a stake today? I can't wait."

"Aw baby, I did forget. Do you want to go after?" He asked with a big boo boo pout. I struggle to keep in my laughter.

"Yes. I will meet you there right after. We should only be about an hour. I'll see you then." I couldn't help but watch him walk away. His ass is so fine and all mine. Mmm.

Oh my god there's Dimka. I hope he didn't see us together. I'm waiving but I don't even think he sees me.

**DPOV**

I've been thinking about CC all day. I can't wait to see her again yet I feel maybe I should be hesitant. My heart is yearning for me to hold her again but my head is telling me to be careful. I don't want to move to fast only to discover that it was more the emotional connection with someone than it was actually CC herself causing these feelings in me. I don't trust myself right now to know the difference. I haven't experienced these feelings in such a long time. I need to just be near her, hang out with her, until I have it all sorted out. I just want to be sure. It would break my heart if I caused CC any pain.

"Hey Vika. How was school today?" I said walking up to my sister.

"Hi Dimka. It was the most thrilling exciting day ever…NOT!" She laughed. "How was your day? You seem like you're in a good mood. What did I miss?"

"Vika I'm not sure if I can explain it right but I feel really good."

"What? Oh my god Dimka what happened?" She asked hugging me. She knows better than anyone how closed off and miserable I've been.

"Don't get too excited but, I've decided that I need to put the past to rest and attempt to move on. I want to spend time in the company of other people, make friends, go out and...live again. It's complicated but I'm going to try."

"Oh Dimka that is the best news I've had in a long time. I am so happy for you. For all of us. Have you spoken with mama yet?" She said hugging me again. She is crying and laughing.

"No. I want to explain this in person. I was thinking about next weekend. We have a four day weekend coming up. I know we were just there last month but would you like to ride home with me for a visit?" She looks sad now.

"Oh, mama said that I could spend that weekend with Eva on her family's farm in the country. We've been planning it for weeks. Give everyone hugs and kisses for me though."

"Ok, I will. Come on. Let's get started." I escorted her into the gym.

Since I actually worked out more doing the demonstrations than Vika did trying to replicate them, I want to run home first and shower before going over to CC's. I need to let her know that I may be late so I take out my phone to text her when I notice that I have a text from her.

_I didn't call because I know that you are working but I needed to let you know that I may be in the shop when you get here. We had a small accident that I need to help fix. Please come in the front when you get here. I'll buy you a hot chocolate, lol. : )_

She just sent that about 10 minutes ago so I should have time to go home and shower and then I will go to the coffee shop.

**CCPOV**

"Bye Vik, Nicolai. I'm sorry I can't talk right now. Kitchen emergency. I will see you tomorrow. Max. Max! Calm down. Please. Sweetie, don't sweat it. Oh for the love of god will you PLEASE calm down. Honey, it's batter. Ok? Seriously, it's only batter." I was trying frantically to calm my pastry chef down. He was getting ready to leave for the day and he accidentally spilled a whole batch of blueberry muffin batter all over the counter and down into the sink.

"CC please forgive me I am so sorry. I tripped. I will clean it all and stay late to make more. You can take the cost out of my check. Really, I'm so very sorry." He is way over reacting but that's Max for ya.

"Max, sweetie, you are way over reacting. Serious drama overkill. We've spilled stuff in here a million times. Look, most of it is on the counter and in the sink. Seriously. Don't do this. Look at me. Stop!"

"Max, listen. I will clean this up and make a new batch. Please. Just go home. Seriously, I got it. I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I hugged him. Then I took his face in both of my hands and kissed him smack on the lips saying, "NO STRESS!"

"CC, thank you so much for everything. You're such a good boss and friend. I am so sorry. I will see you tomorrow." He left out the front door and I noticed that Dimitri was standing at the counter. He didn't look happy. I wonder what happened at school today.

**DPOV**

What? Who is that man CC is hugging? Now she is kissing him? I mean, I know we're just friends. I know she doesn't think of me that way but, I don't know, I thought…oh who knows what I thought. I have no business thinking anything. I don't even know my own feelings for sure yet. I have no right to get...what?..what am I? Am I...jealous?

"Hey Dimitri. Bad day at school today?" CC asked.

"No. school was fine. Why?"

"Well you look upset. What's wrong?" Oh, I don't want to spoil our time together.

"Well I know it's none of my business but I was just concerned about you. You were hugging and kissing that man that just left. I just don't want to see you get hurt." What? Is she laughing at me?

"Dimitri, that was Max my pastry chef, and trust me. I have nothing to worry about with him."

"CC you can never be too sure."

"Oh believe me I'm sure. Do you see that car he is getting into?" She pointed out front and I nodded to her.

"Do you know who that driver is?"

"Yes, that is Guardian Jefferies. His post is at the front gate." I told her but I was still confused as to where she was going with this.

"Do you also see them kissing?" Oh, now I see.

"Oh. I had no idea." I told her.

"Not many people do. I mean it's not a secret or anything. They just don't stand on the roof tops and announce it." She started laughing uncontrollably. "Unless you count that party I had last summer on my roof. Oh man, that was so funny. Anyway, they've been together for almost four years and they're very happy. Hey, would you like to help me make some blueberry muffins?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." I couldn't stop grinning. I was glad to hear that her and Max were just friends.

**CCPOV**

I could barely consentrate on making the muffins with the brilliant smile Dimitri had plastered all over his face. He must really love to bake. After we finished the muffins we went upstairs for my first cooking lesson. I know how to cook. I'm actually a pretty good cook. It's just that I had asked Dimitri to show me how to make better choices so I wanted to make sure I knew how to do that in my cooking. I'm cooking tilapia tonight. I love fish. I picked spinach and couscous for two sides. I love spinach but couscous leaves something to be desired so I thought I would make it spicy. I would have rather had brown rice but Dimitri said that although it's not a bad choice, I should limit the number of times per week that I had it.

Dinner was good but the company was better. After dinner we moved over to the couch with hot drinks. He had hot chocolate but this time I wanted hot cider. I love just sitting with him and talking. I'm swimming in the warmth that his presence gives me.

**DPOV**

I could really get used to this. I love being near her, seeing her smile, hearing her voice. After seeing her hug and kiss Max I realized my feelings for her are from my heart and not just from having an emotional connection with someone. It's not just someone. It's CC. She makes my heart swell. I feel better in so many ways just being with her. Sometimes, just thinking about her. I want to ask her to come home with me and meet my family. They're going to want to meet the woman that helped me with my breakthrough. CC hasn't given me any indication that she sees me as anything other than a friend and right now she has enough concerns about relationships and opening up that I don't want to push the issue. I want to proceed cautiously.

"CC, I want to tell my family about last night. I need to explain to them my decision to finally move forward with my life. I can't wait to tell them but I want to tell them in person. Next weekend we have four day weekend from school and I'm going to drive home and visit them. They will want to meet the woman that helped me finally get to this point in my life. Will you please go with me and meet my family?" I'm nervous wondering if she will want to spend four full days and nights with me. I wonder if she will even want to meet my family. That really is something you only do with your significant other. I hope the idea doesn't make her uncomfortable. I really want to spend four days and nights with her.

"Oh yes. I would love to meet your family. Thank you so much for asking." She said with the most beautiful smile.

**CCPOV**

Oh wow, I'm in heaven. Dimitri is asking me to spend the weekend with him at his family home. The home he grew up in when he was not at the academy. I mean I know he is just asking me because of what happened last night but still. Four full days in Dimitriville. Yeah baby. I'm gonna love this. Oh, wait. What if his family doesn't like me.

"Do you think your family will like me." I asked him.

"My family will love you. You don't need to worry about anything. Trust me."

After Dimitri left, I went to bed and laid there trying to fall asleep thinking about spending four full days and four full nights with him. Not to mention the four hour car drive, I can't wait for next weekend.

The next few days were pretty much the same. Seeing Dimitri every morning for workout and every night for dinner has been wonderful. This morning's workout was really good. I can feel myself getting stronger and It doesn't take me as long to run the two laps. Next week he is going to increase the number of laps to four. He said that it may seem like a lot at first but by the end of the week I shouldn't have any problem doing it. I went home to shower and couldn't stop thinking about Dimitri coming over tonight. We will have dinner together which has been the norm, not to mention heavenly, but we are also having the movie marathon so I will get extra time with him. I can not wait.

**Thank you so much for reading. Please review. Jo**


	6. Chapter 6

**This world and some of the characters in this story belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. I own nothing except the storyline and the other characters that are not in Richelle's books. **

**Thank you all for reading and especially for reviewing. **HUGS****

_I went home to shower and couldn't stop thinking about Dimitri coming over tonight. We will have dinner together which has been the norm, not to mention heavenly, but we are also having the movie marathon so I will get extra time with him. I can not wait. _

**DPOV **

Dinner with CC was awesome, again. She really is a good cook. She only had a few things to tweak with her cooking. Using the right oil and making her own sauces instead of buying store bought. Changing her carbs up a bit and making sure her portion sizes match her energy output level. She really can handle the cooking part by herself now. I don't want to tell her though. I feel that if I tell her she doesn't need my help anymore with the cooking then she may not want me coming over every night for dinner. I _will_ tell her. I have to be honest with her. I have loved seeing her every morning and every night. It just feels so good being around her. I will bring it up tonight though.

I also want to know more about her. I mean, she told me about what happened in her past to make her want to keep people at a distance but she hasn't given me any indication that she is ready to get on with that part of her life. I want to see if I can get her to open up to me some more. I really don't want to see her suffer and keep it all inside. I also don't want to let her know how I feel about her if she is not ready for a relationship. I don't want to do anything that will make our friendship suffer. She really is my best friend and I don't want to lose that. I'll have to start the conversation slowly and see if I can move it into that direction.

We made some hot chocolate and hot cider and moved over to the couch to start the movie marathon. We plan on making popcorn too but we agreed to wait for the second or third movie as we just finished dinner. She starts to pick the first movie when I stop her.

"CC, can we wait a little bit before we start the movie? We never really talked much about it but I was wondering if I could ask you about something?" I asked cautiously knowing that even though she once told me that she was an open book, I know now how she doesn't like to open up to people.

"Dimitri, you can ask me anything. I don't want us to have any secrets. If you want to know about something ask away." She said with strong sincerity in her voice.

"Thank you. Well, I was just curious how you came to know of this world. I mean, regarding Moroi and Dhampir, not a lot of humans know about us much less want to live among us. I only know of three other humans here at the academy that aren't feeders. I can remember a time when humans were not even allowed beyond the gates unless they were feeders. I know that since Lissa has been queen there have been many changes and we do have some allies that are human but I was just wondering what brought you into our world. If you don't mind me asking." I just wanted to get her talking about herself.

"Is it weird for you, hanging out with a human?" She asked nervously.

"No! Not at all. I don't even think about it. I just see you. I love that we're friends. I don't care what species you are." She chuckles at that.

"Ok. Good. I feel the same way about you. Though some people think I'm living among the evil creatures of the night, I don't judge people like that. My family knows that I am here and their views of Moroi and Dhampir have evolved a lot in the past several years but there are others that would not understand my being here. My dad and my brother Stewart are alchemists. I was home schooled by my mom while my dad and my older brother worked. When I was young my family moved a lot. We lived in eight different countries and I knew 6 different languages before I was 10 years old. English is of course my first language and I am also fluent in American Sign Language. I can speak Russian of course, Spanish, French, and Japanese. Anyway, I was born in the states, Chicago, Illinois. I was living back in Chicago again before I moved here. I didn't really have many friends so when I got involved with that jerk that I used to work with I fell head over heels. Totally loosing myself. It was stupid really. I was always so much stronger than that. I guess when I started gaining weight my self esteem started going down the tube. When I look back I can see all the stupid things that led to that but when you're in the middle of it, not so much so. When I heard they wanted to open a coffee shop here, I knew I had enough money saved and I felt I should take a shot at it. I wanted the chance to leave and start over someplace else. To some it may have looked like I was just running away but to me, it felt like the breath of fresh air that I needed. I also thought it would be a good way to get out of the dating scene for awhile. I mean, who here would want to be "involved" with a human right? I can't say that I regret everything that has happened. I mean, I wouldn't have met you if I hadn't come to the academy." She said with a shy smile.

"And for that I am grateful. I, need to tell you something. I should have told you right after dinner but I have been reluctant. It's just that I have really enjoyed coming over here in the evenings and sharing dinner with you and talking and I don't want that to change." I said looking at the ground feeling guilty.

"Well then spill it! You can tell me anything. It can't be that bad. There isn't anything that can stop you from coming over here if you want to be here." She said bringing up my mood.

"Ok." I let out a big sigh. "You don't really need my help in the kitchen anymore. You know what you're doing and you're doing great. I was afraid that if you didn't need me to help you with dinner then you wouldn't want me coming here for dinner anymore."

"What! Listen. Don't be silly. I _want _you here. You are welcome here _every _night for dinner if you want. Hell, you can be here 24/7 if that's what you want. I love spending time with you. You are great company. And, well, I like when you are here. I feel good when I'm with you. I feel, better about myself. You never make me feel like I have to put up a wall. I always feel like I can just be myself and you're ok with that." She is beautiful when she blushes.

"CC you should always just be yourself. You can't worry about what other people think. You are perfect just the way you are. Why do you worry so much? I don't understand why you want to change? Have you been thinking about the guy in Chicago? You're not doing this for him are you?"

"Oh hell no! I'm doing this for me. I was over _him _right away. It's more the being angry with myself part that I can't let go of. Angry that I got so weak as to fall for such an idiot. It used to be that I could spot his kind a mile away. Angry that I gained 45 pounds and it took being with that jerk to bring me to my senses. I'm doing this for me. I feel like I need to take back control of my life. I don't want to feel weak anymore. I want to tone up and be strong."

"I can understand that part but who told you that you were 45 lbs overweight? I mean, I don't see it" I had to ask her. She doesn't look that overweight to me. She may not be super thin like a lot of people here but that's how the Moroi are built. CC has a more Dhampir body type. More curves and a little shape to it, which believe me she fills out in all the right places.

"Well I weighed 125 lbs all through high school. I started gradually putting on weight after I graduated. The charts that I look up don't all have the same answer but for the most part, for a 5' 5" woman, I should weigh between 125 and 155. Average would be 140 but I hit 170 last I checked and if I want to get back to where I was in high school I need to lose 45 lbs."

"CC, adults seldom continue to hold their high school weight. Kids don't weigh the same as adults. When was the last time you weighed yourself?" She doesn't look like she weighs 170. I mean, I know that she is a bigger woman than a lot of the woman here and that the some of the kids make fun of her, but that's because the women here are mostly Moroi. They are naturally model thin. When she is not wearing baggy clothes like she usually does, her body weight looks normal for her. I can't help myself. I find her very sexy.

"Well, this past Sunday. I've only been exercising and eating better since Monday so I can't imagine there has been that much of a change." She said sounding a little sad.

"You'd be surprised. You started exercising more and eating less. Whenever a change like that has taken place, the first week usually has pretty good results because of the sudden change. Do you have a scale here?"

"Yeah, it's in my bathroom."

"Let's go have a look. Come on." I said trying to coax her off the couch and to the bathroom.

"UGH! I hate weighing myself." She said as we walked over to her bathroom. "Um, I usually weigh myself naked." She said blushing. "You'll have to wait out here."

A few minutes later I heard a really loud scream that caused me to react. I rush into the bathroom and she is standing there naked. She looks at me and screams again then runs into her bedroom. Wow, she has an incredibly sexy body and her breasts were just right there, I mean right in front of me, all out in the open and just big and, right there. It was like my eyes were frozen. They didn't even travel south. I only saw boobs. Oh man, I got it bad. I need to get these feelings under control. It's just that I haven't felt them for so long and now they seem to be hitting me full force. I feel like a teenager and, ah, it feels really good.

"Oh my god CC, I'm so sorry. I heard you scream and I thought you were in trouble. It was just a reaction. I didn't mean it I swear. I am so very sorry." I yelled through her bedroom door.

"She comes flying out of her bedroom with a robe on and throws her arms around my neck squeezing tight and says, "OH MY GOD I've lost 6 lbs. 6 lbs. I can't believe it. That is so cool." She steps back and, though I immediately feel the loss, it's a good thing because any longer and she would have felt my growing erection she was causing. After seeing her naked and then hugging me so tight with her body pressed up against mine. My whole body is burning to have her close to me again.

"You shit!" She yells while smacking my gut with the back of her hand. "You saw me naked. How am I supposed to recover from that? I'd be hiding my head in shame if I wasn't so excited about the 6 lbs."

"CC, look at me please." I put my hand under her chin encouraging her to look up until our eyes met. "You. Have. Nothing. To. Be. Ashamed. Of." I stressed every word so that she would understand me clearly. "You are a very beautiful woman and your body is one that men would desire. Trust me on this, please. Stop berating yourself." I meant every word and I hope that she believes me.

She blushed and looked away saying, "You're just saying that because you feel bad for walking in on me."

"No." I said sternly. I did feel bad for walking in on her but why can she not see how beautiful she is. "I would not lie to you." I said with as much sincerity as I could.

"Well I also want to get stronger and toner. Will you still help me.?"

"Of course." I smiled at her.

"Alright, go, go, go. Start the movie and I'll get dressed and be right there. Wait. Start the popcorn first will ya please? I'm ready for it."

**CCPOV**

Oh my god I can not believe Dimitri just saw me naked. I mean it was fast but still. I was so excited about losing weight that I didn't process it right away but how can I face him now. UGH! But...he said I was beautiful. He's said that before. This time though, he said that men would desire my body. At first I was sure that he was just saying that because he felt bad for barging in on me but, I don't know. There was something, something in his eyes that seemed sincere. There was also a look of...I don't know. I can't put my finger on it but there was something else there.

I put on some leggins and an oversized t-shirt. Mmm, I smell popcorn. "Hey, popcorn smells great. Which movie are we watching first?" I asked when I went back to the living room.

"True Grit." He said with the biggest grin.

"Sweet! One of the best movies ever made. I know they did a remake but I haven't been able to bring myself to watch it. It wouldn't be the same without John Wayne. Maybe some day. Hey my friend, you wanna help me pull this out." I asked while pulling the cushions off the section of the couch that directly faced the tv to expose the hide-a-bed. "If we're going to watch all of his westerns, we're gonna be here a while. We might as well get comfy."

**Thank you for reading. Please review. Good or bad, I need to know. Thanks **MUAH****


	7. Chapter 7

**This world and some of the characters in this story belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. I own nothing except the storyline and the other characters that are not in Richelle's books. **

****Lemon alert****

"_Hey my friend, you wanna help me pull this out." I asked while pulling the cushions off the section of the couch that directly faced the tv to expose the hide-a-bed. "If we're going to watch all of his westerns, we're gonna be here a while. We might as well get comfy." _

**DDPOV **

I'm not sure how late that last movie was but I obviously fell asleep. We both did, on the couch hide-a-bed. I'm waking up next to CC with the smell of vanilla frosting swimming in the air as my face is buried in her hair. I could get used to this. While we were sleeping, our bodies moved closer together, as if they were drawn to one another. My arm is wrapped around her waist and the full length of our bodies is touching from our shoulders all the way down our legs. I can feel the hardness of my erection pushed up against her and as heavenly as it feels I can't stay this way while she is sleeping. It would not be fair to her. I shifted my weight ever so slightly so as to not wake her. Still, I couldn't help the fantasies that came to me while watching her sleep. Listening to the sound of her breathing, I let my mind take me to a place where CC and I were together. Where we were already intimate and knew each other so well. Loved each other so deeply. How we _could_ be.

******Fantasy Lemon Dimitri has about CC******

_CC wakes up in my arms smiling at me and loving the warmth that my body is giving her. She brings her lips to mine softly and passionately and I return the kiss with as much love as I can fill it with, deepening the kiss and enjoying her taste. She starts sucking and nipping on my chest eliciting soft moans from me while she makes her way down over my abs and back up again finishing with a teasing bite on my left nipple. I pull her on top of me with my arms tightly holding her body to mine kissing her lips and cascading down her neck. As she straddles me with our hips slowly grinding together we start to increase the speed to match our level of passion. CC sits up taking off her shirt while using all of her strength on her hips to bring her body closer to mine as I am rock hard just waiting to enter her. She removes my boxers and swiftly slips off her shorts so we are now completely naked and burning from where our skin touches. CC lays her body back down on mine so that her breasts are pressed into my chest and I wrap my arms around her again. She looks in my eyes and I see that hers are filled with all of the love and warmth I could ever dream of, hoping that she can see the same in mine. As she lifts her hips and easily slides herself onto my shaft I find she is already so wet for me. Even though I am more than a foot taller than her, our bodies move together in sync as though we were made for each other. I hold her hips tight to keep her snug to me then slam myself deeper into her knowing exactly how she likes it. We're breathing heavy and moving fast, both of us enjoying the deep intimacy of being one with each other as we edge closer to our climaxes. She is moaning and calling my name so I know she is getting close. I roll us over to put me on top to be sure that she gets the most pleasure that I can give her. I can see that she is close as am I. I slide almost all the way out just to slam back into her again pushing harder and holding myself deep in her longer. She screams my name and I love you and a whole string of moans and groans which lets me know that I've pleased her. Just hearing her scream my name in this way and feeling her milk me with every muscle she has brings me to my release and I am in heaven._

Oh god, I wish. I'm finding it more difficult than I expected, keeping my feelings from CC. I still don't know if she is ready or even wants anything more than friendship with me. UGH! I want to stay here and watch her sleep but I am really in need of a cold shower. Regrettably, I leave CC on the couch/bed hopping she will not mind if I use her shower.

**CCPOV**

Mmm. That was the best dream ever. Dimitri was laying with me and holding me close to him. I could feel his entire body behind me running the length of mine. His chest was against my back and I could feel his warm breath on my neck. His arm was wrapped around my waist and he had a hard on pressed up against my bum throbbing with each breath he took. Wow, I wish.

I look around and notice that Dimitri is already gone. That's twice now where he leaves before I wake up. I don't see a note this time though. Bummer. Maybe I'll call him later and see if he wants to go for a run or something. Right now I am in desperate need of a shower. As I'm walking over to the bathroom my mind drifts to next weekend when I will meet Dimitri's family.

I walk into the bathroom and I was so not ready for what came next. Standing right in front of me, in all his glory, is the Russian God himself. His tanned chiseled chest and separated abs are glistened with water and oh my god he is huge. How could that ever fit, into anyone. Uh oh, I'm staring. Oh no, I can't breath! My heart is racing. Oh shit! I walked into the bathroom as he was getting out of the shower.

"I am so sorry. You were sleeping so I thought it would be ok if I used your shower before making breakfast. I'm sorry I should have waited until you were awake and asked you." He said as he was putting a towel around his waist and sounding nervous like he thought I would be mad or something.

"Oh my god, no, Dimitri I'm the one who is sorry. I am so very sorry for walking in on you. I had no idea you were in there. I just thought it was like the last time. You woke up before me and left. This time you didn't leave me a note though and I was bummed. But you didn't leave AND I WALKED IN ON YOU IN THE STINKING SHOWER! Please, please forgive me I am so very sorry."

"CC, calm down. I know it was an accident. Ok? No harm done. Really." He said as he ran his hand through his hair. Oh man, when he raised his arm I noticed where his muscles wrapped around his ribs on his sides. It reminded me of Patrick Swayze in Roadhouse. Wow, the number of chin ups Dimitri must have done every day for the last gazillion years to shape his body like that.

"Ok, thank you. You know, you're here almost as much as I am. You don't need my permission to use my shower. You're welcome to anything in my home Dimitri. Seriously. If you're here and you feel like taking a shower, it's fine. We can even take a shower at the same time. Wait that didn't come out right. I didn't mean together. I meant that the guest room has a bathroom with a shower." Oh man, open mouth, insert foot.

"Um, did you say you were going to make breakfast?" I quickly asked.

"Yes. Is that ok?" He seemed nervous again. Why on earth would he be nervous?

"Of course. I was just wondering...are you going to cook in that towel? You might want to use my apron or something. I don't know. It's just a thought" I said laughing.

He looked down and remembered what just happened and started laughing too. "Uh, yeah. I'm going to go get dressed." He said sounding a little shy and if I didn't know any better I would say he was blushing. With his golden tan, it's hard to tell. Either way, it's very cute.

"Hey, Dimitri, you know what?"

"What?"

"This makes us even. You know that right?" I said laughing and thinking about how now we each saw the other one naked. Oh how I wish it were under different circumstances.

He laughed too and said, "Yeah, I guess it does."

Dimitri got dressed and started making breakfast while I took a shower. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Sometimes when Dimitri is looking at me, I catch a glimpse in his eyes that if I had to guess, looks almost longing. I wish I could read his mind. I want so very much to know what he is thinking. What he thinks about me. We spend almost every waking moment together when he is not working. We see each other in the morning to work out and then right after school he comes over. We cook, we eat, we watch TV, we laugh, and sometimes we go up to the roof and do nothing. Just sit in comfortable silence. I love every minute of it but I can't help but wonder if he is wishing that he was with someone else. Sometimes he seems so deep in thought I wonder if he is thinking of Rose. She was the last woman he loved and now that he is feeling and exploring his emotions again I wonder if he is still in love with her. When he talked about her he said everything in past tense and he knows that she's married but, I don't know. I want to ask him if he plans to start dating or going out or anything but I'm not sure I can do that without my own emotions betraying me. Still, I need to try.

After getting dressed I walked out into the kitchen area and Dimitri was just putting breakfast on the table.

"Oh man, that smells good." He looked over at me and smiled brightly.

"Well then I hope it tastes as good as it smells." He laughed.

"I'm sure it will. So far, nothing you have cooked has sucked." I said causing us both to laugh.

**DPOV **

We're eating breakfast and CC asks me, "So, now that you've decided to take your life off hold, what are your plans? I mean, are you going start dating or hanging out with the other teachers or guardians? I know that bar over by the spa is usually pretty busy."

Why would she ask me this? Does she not want me over here so much? Maybe she is tired of me always being here. I just love being in her presence. It hadn't occurred to me to not come over. I don't want to spend time with anyone else.

"I guess I hadn't really thought of it much. Are you getting tired of seeing so much of me? "I asked hoping to hear her say no.

"What? Don't be ridiculous. I meant what I said before. You could be here 24/7 if you wanted. I enjoy your company. I would never get tired of you." She said with the most beautiful smile.

"Well I'm glad to hear that because I like being here and I enjoy your company as well."

"I just meant that you're a good looking guy. You should, I don't know, live a little. Go out. Have fun."

"You think I'm good looking?" I asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. I can feel my heart swell. She never said that before. I wonder…

"Well, yeah. Just because we are friends doesn't mean that I don't notice things. I'm not blind and I am a woman in case you hadn't noticed." Oh trust me, I noticed. "I mean from a strictly observational point of view, let's see…ok, you're tall. Chicks dig that. It makes them feel secure. You have beautiful hair. Not all men can have long hair. It doesn't always look good but you pull it off." She is sounding all detached now. Like she is just making a list. "You work hard on keeping fit and it shows in the definition of your muscles. Chicks did that too." She is blushing though. She must really mean what she is saying, right? "You have the most beautiful smile. That smile, if used properly on the right woman, could melt her all the way to her toes. Ahem, and ah, don't forget your eyes." She will not look me in the eyes. "You have mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes. You know when you melt chocolate and dip strawberries in it? Yeah, that kind of chocolate brown. The right woman could get lost in your eyes. So, um, yeah. That would all add up to good looking. Sure. I admit it, you are a very handsome man Dimitri Belikov. Deal with it." I can't help but smile at what she has said. It warms my heart to know that she thinks those things about me. That still doesn't tell me though if she would be open to a relationship with me beyond friendship. I may have to just ask her. I just don't want to push her though. If she isn't ready to even think about dating I could turn her off to the idea of having a relationship with me altogether. No, I can't tell her how I feel. I need to know for sure if she is ready to even date yet. Then I will find out if dating me is even a possibility.

"But what about dating?" She surprised me with that one. Is she reading my mind? "I mean, are you planning on dating or...are you still in love with Rose?"

**I know it may seem like they have fallen in love quickly but after the huge crush she has had on him for months now and an overwhelming outpouring of emotions in him that were suppressed for so long they both feel kind of giddy about it. Like teenagers. Of course at the rate they are going, who knows. Besides, is he still in love with Rose? Let me know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**This world and some of the characters in this story belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. I own nothing except the storyline and the other characters that are not in Richelle's books. **

**DPOV**

_"But what about dating?" She surprised me with that one. Is she reading my mind? "I mean, are you planning on dating or...are you still in love with Rose?"_

Whoa. Where did that come from? Why would she think that I was still in love with Rose?

"Well, I have thought about Rose a lot over the last three years. We have very delicate history and I will always care for her but not in the way you are referring to. I am not in love with Rose." I hope that she believes me, that I can explain this right. "I am happy for her. She deserves to be happy. I couldn't give her that. I wasn't capable. Now, I can process feelings and emotions better but my love for Rose has changed. I've changed. Over the past three years the changes have been gradual. More noticeable over the past few months and even more so this past week. You've helped me tremendously and because of your help and your friendship I feel, alive again." I told her as much of the truth as I dare. I can see now how I suppressed my feelings for months regarding CC. I was trying so hard not to think about it that sometimes I couldn't even remember her name. I was already falling in love with CC before I even _realized _it. Before she helped me realize that I needed to live again. That I could love again and that I was worthy to be loved. I think maybe that's why the feelings were so strong after I first opened up to them, because they had been building for so long.

**CCPOV**

Wow. Well I'm glad that he is not in love with Rose. Not that he would be interested in me. Well not now anyway but maybe someday. If I can get my shit together before it's too late. He could find someone fast if he were looking. I bet women would be dropping their panties like calling cards. That stuff that he just said about me makes me feel good though. I'm glad that I could help. He deserves so much. He really is a very good man.

I need to go downstairs and check on the shop. I hope he sticks around.

"Hey Dimitri, I need to go downstairs and check on the shop for a little while. What are your plans for today?"

He looked a little sheepish. "I didn't really have any other plans. I was just going to hang out with you, unless you had plans. Are you doing anything after you are done at the shop?"

"Nope." I said popping the p. "We can hang out if you want. I should only be about an hour or so."

"Great! I should go home and change my clothes anyway. The shower felt good but I did wear these same clothes yesterday." He said laughing.

"You know, if your gonna make a habit of waking up over here you should probably put some things in the guest room. I mean if you want to, for convenience." Oh jeez, did I really just say that. I really should think before I open my mouth. What on earth is he going to think of me now.

"Seriously? That really would be convenient seeing how I'm actually here more than at my own place. Thank you, I will." He said with a huge grin. Ok, so maybe that wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"I'll come back in about an hour." He said making his way for the door.

"Ok. Why don't you check downstairs first before coming up here. Just in case."

"Sure. Ok. I'll be back."

"All right. See ya soon." I said grinning internally like the Cheshire Cat. I can't help it. It feels so good to know that he wants to spend time with me. Just casual time, hanging out. Of course, I guess it helps that he doesn't have any other friends.

As I walk down into the coffee shop the smell of the coffee makes me wrinkle my nose. I know, I own a coffee shop but I can't stand the smell of coffee. I love the place though. I love the people and all of the chit chat. I like seeing people smile when they leave here, knowing that they had a pleasant time. It makes me feel good to see people happy and know that I helped get them that way.

"Good morning Suzy." I said as I put on my apron. I made a point to walk over to the kitchen to say hi

to Max too before grabbing a pot of coffee and making rounds. I see Vik and Nicolai so I start heading that way. I can't seem to concentrate though. I keep seeing Dimitri's eyes. Oh man. I know I told him that the right woman would get lost in his eyes. I get lost in his eyes. And when he smiles at me, yeah, it melts me all the way to my toes.

"Good morning you two. How are you guys doing today?" I asked Vik and Nicolai.

They both said their hellos before Nicolai excused himself, I guess to go to the restroom. I must have been staring off because Vik made a comment. "Helloooooo, CC, earth to CC." She said laughing.

"Oh Vik, I'm sorry. I guess I am a little distracted." I said still thinking about Dimitri.

"I would say more than a little. Alright, spill it. I can see it on your face that something is going on. If I didn't know any better, I would say you're in love and you got it bad." She says grinning from ear to ear, her brown eyes lighting up. I must really have Dimitri on the brain because looking at Vik, I see Dimitri's eyes. She's right. I am so far gone.

"Wow, am I that transparent?" I asked feeling the heat rush to my cheeks.

"_I _don't think so, but I know the look of being head over heels in love. I see it on my face every time I look in the mirror and I can see it on yours. So tell me all about him. Do I know him? Is he cute? Come on. I want details. Is he Moroi, Dhampir, or human? Is he here at the academy? Is he a teacher or a guardian? Or does he work in one of the stores or restaurants? Come on CC, don't leave me hanging." She says with all of the excitement you would expect in a teenager. I can't help but smile at her.

"Well he is here at the academy. I can't really give you any details though because he has no clue how I feel about him and I want to keep it that way."

"What? Why?"

"Well just until I'm ready to tell him." Which may never happen. "It's just that we're becoming really great friends and I don't want to do anything to ruin that. I love spending time with him and if he knows I'm interested in him romantically, it might weird things out. I don't want to make it awkward for him to be around me."

"How do you know it will make things awkward? Maybe he likes you too but is afraid just like you." She said with so much sincerity that I wanted to believe her.

"Oh Vik, I don't know. We spend all of our free time together and I really don't want to do anything that might change that. Thank you though for listening. You are the only person that knows I don't plan on telling anyone. I just, I don't know. Anyway, can I get you two anything else?" I asked as Nicolai walked back to the table.

"No thank you. We have to get going." Vik said as she got up to leave.

"Ok then. You two have a great day."

**DPOV **

I changed my clothes and sat at my desk to check my email. I thought there may be one from Lissa and sure enough there was not only one but two.

_Dimitri, _

_Christian and I are well, thank you. I'm sorry I didn't get back to you right away. We had internet issues for a few days. It was disastrous for deadlines and Skype calls but I survived, lol. I'm excited for you that you have something to occupy your time. You need that right now. It's a good step, a positive step. _

_I do remember the coffee shop. In fact I remember reading Crystal's file when she petitioned to go to St Basil Academy. Her sponsor had nothing but good things to say about her and her family. She comes from good people. Who knows Dimitri, maybe you two will become friends through this. That would be good for you too. I'm happy for you. I am glad that we keep in touch but it would be really good to see you. It's been too long. I understand why but still, it would be nice to visit sometime. _

_I am glad your classes are going well and it was good to hear about Viktoria. It doesn't surprise me though considering who her big brother is. She was destined to be fierce. _

_I think of you often and wish you the best always. _

_Lissa _

_Dimitri, _

_Oh my god I am so very happy for you. You really are a great person and you deserve so much more than you have been allowing for yourself. I can't wait to tell Christian. He will be just as happy for you. Actually, there are so many people here that care about you and would be pleased to know this. I know that you know me well enough to tell me to keep it to myself if you didn't want anyone else knowing so you can be sure that there will be a lot of happy people here at court today. You still have a lot of friends here you know. Even Adrian asks about you now and then. I hope this means that we will be able to visit soon. Please let me know. Thank you so very much for sharing this with me. It is by far the best news I've had in a really long time. _

_Take care and we will talk soon, _

_Lissa _

I can't help but chuckle at her excitement. She is right too, I know her well. Word will spread fast and before sunrise, everyone in court that cares to know – will know.

As I'm walking back to CC's I notice Vika walking into the gym. I flag her down to try and talk with her. I don't want to push her but maybe if we can talk about dating as a topic, I can get her to tell me about that boy.

"Hey Vika, what are you up to today?"

"Oh, hey. I was just going to the weight room to work out. Where are you off to?"

I'm going to the coffee shop. My friend owns the place and we're going to hang out."

"You know CC? I like her. She's nice. Wait, why are you grinning like that? Dimka, what's going on? You know I'm happy for you that you're getting on with your life and everything but there's more to it isn't there. There's something you're not telling me Dimka. I know you better than anyone and I can see it in your face." She grabs my face in both of her hands and brings me right down to her level, eye to eye. "SPILL IT. Is there something going on between you two?"

I am smiling so big now and trying not to laugh. "Vika, don't get all excited. It's not what you think. Well, not for her anyway. I just can't stop thinking about her. Ah, Vik she has the most beautiful smile. And her laugh and that long red hair and the way it smells. She is funny and beautiful, and I just feel so good when I'm with her Vik. I can't help it. She even owns every single John Wayne western ever made. We spend practically every minute together and I love every minute of it."

"Oh my god Dimka, that's wonderful. I am so happy for you. So are you guys like dating now or what?"

"No. That's how I feel. I don't know if she has any romantic feelings for me."

"Why don't you just talk to her about it? You'll never know if you don't ask."

"I can't. It's complicated. I love spending time with her but if her feelings aren't the same then it will make hanging out awkward and I don't want to take that chance. Vika, please don't say or do anything. I just want to give it some time. I am really enjoying what we have right now and even though I want more, I don't want to do anything to lose it."

"Ok, ok, I'm not going to say anything. But Dimka, I see her almost every day. You need to not say anything to her about me being your sister then, because if she starts talking to me about you she will see it on my face because I am so happy for you."

"Ok. Well, I mean she knows I have family and I've mentioned your names but there are at least a dozen Viktoria's here at the academy that I can think of off of the top of my head so she will probably not make the connection. She is coming home with me next weekend though to meet everyone. She was a huge help to me in making my decision to get on with my life so I know mamma would want to meet her. I told mamma that I was bringing a friend but I didn't give her any details.

"She'll probably sleep in my room then. Listen, the pictures that momma has of me in the house are old. They don't even look like me anymore. But there are pictures in my room that are more recent. You're going to have to go in there and take them out and stash them in your room for the weekend. Otherwise she will know as soon as she sees them."

"I will, and thank you. I don't want to have any secrets from CC but I can't let her know how deep my feelings for her really are. Not yet anyway. I just need some more time."

"Dimka, how deep are your feelings for her?"

"Oh, Vika," I let out a heavy sigh. "I love her. I'm so in love with her that sometimes just thinking about her takes my breath away."

"Oh Dimka, I am so very happy for you. I'm sure everything will work out." She said hugging me.

"I'll keep you posted. I better go. Thank you. I'll see ya later." I walked over to the coffee shop faster than normal. Hey! We spent that whole time talking about me. I still don't know anything about that boy Vika was with. I'll have to try again later.

**VPOV**

Holy crap. CC said that her and the man she loves spend all of their spare time together. Dimka just said that he is in love with CC and they spend all of their time together. Holy shit! They are in love with each other and the other one doesn't know it. Wow. This is huge. I can't say anything to CC even if I want to. She knows about me and Nicolai and I don't want Dimka finding out. I have to think of something soon though. He deserves this happiness and I can't keep it from him even if it costs me my own.

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.**

**Jo**


	9. Chapter 9

**This world and some of the characters in this story belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. I own nothing except the storyline and the other characters that are not in Richelle's books. **

_**VPOV**_

_Holy crap. CC said that her and the man she loves spend all of their spare time together. Dimka just said that he is in love with CC and they spend all of their time together. Holy shit! They are in love with each other and the other one doesn't know it. Wow. This is huge. I can't say anything to CC even if I want to. She knows about me and Nicolai and I don't want Dimka finding out. I have to think of something soon though. He deserves this happiness and I can't keep it from him even if it costs me my own._

**CCPOV **

Oh man. He is going to be finished with work in less than an hour and I'm not even half way done with my packing. Well, my clothes are packed but I still have to pack my toiletries and I want to pack us some snacks and drinks. I know he said we would eat when we got there but he is always hungry right after school plus it's a four hour drive to Baia. I want to have a snack for him to tide him over.

I know that when Dimitri was first telling me about his family he had said that his sister Viktoria was a student here and that I would get the chance to meet her. I was hoping that would be this weekend but he said that she already had plans to go into the country to stay on a friend's farm. I was bummed but he said that I would meet her eventually. I am so nervous. I really hope his family likes me.

Ok, shampoo, conditioner, shower gel, shower scrubby, deodorant, tooth brush, tooth paste, dental floss, hair pick and brush, pony tail ties, hair clip, allergy medicine, birth control pills though all they're really good for is keeping me on track since I haven't had sex in two years, hand lotion, face lotion, make up, Q-tips….I think that does it.

I put all of the bathroom stuff in a separate smaller duffel bag along with my jewelry bag and set it over by the door next to the matching duffel bag that has my clothes in it and my over sized purse that I always take with me when I leave the wards because of the cans of hair spray and lighters that will fit in it. I have another bag just like it in my truck. Maybe I can't stake a Strigoi or chop its head off but I sure as hell can make a flaming torch with a can of hair spray and a lighter. My choice over pepper spray any day.

This small cooler I grabbed from the shop when I went downstairs to say bye to Max and Suzy is the perfect size for the car ride. I think all of this will fit perfectly. Four water bottles, two apples, two pears, and four cheese sticks. I'm going to eat some yogurt and have some homemade lemonade before he gets here and I will make him a turkey wrap. He needs a little more than a yogurt, though he can have that too if he wants. It will only take him a few minutes to eat that before we leave. It shouldn't throw our schedule off.

Dimitri and I have been spending almost every minute together for the past two weeks. It feels more like two years and I love it. I love that I'm getting to know him so well. Like, I know that he doesn't like olives. He puts just a little brown sugar in his oatmeal. He likes his coffee black. He hardly ever indulges in sweets but when he does, he absolutely loves black jelly beans. I love how they turn the color of his tongue. I always laugh at him about that causing him to stick his tongue out at me often. I love that too.

He loves spending time in the sun when he gets the chance. I love that he hates cooking shows but he will watch them with me because I love them. I understand his obsession with the old west and I love how incredibly sexy he is in his duster. We even like the same music. The country music, not that 80's crap. We made a deal about that. He only listens to the 80's crap in his office or his apartment. He can listen to it in his car too if I'm not with him. I love everything about him.

I don't know how much longer I can keep my feelings from him. I mean, I'm sure that he is used to all the touching and hugging by now. That's just the way I am. But each time my body is close to his, I just want to be closer. But the closer I get, the hotter my body gets. My face flushes, my heart swells, my body tingles, my nipples get hard, and I would bet money that you can see it in my eyes plain as day. Sometimes I am so drawn to him when we are close that I feel compelled to kiss him. I have to physically bite my cheek to pull me out of it long enough to look away or sometimes even walk away.

**DPOV**

This day is just dragging. I am so glad it's finally the last period. I can't stop thinking about CC, like always. When I leave here I will go to my place, put my things in my car, and drive over to her place to pick her up.

I am very excited to see my family. They will be so happy for me in my decision to move forward with my life. I also can't wait for them to meet CC. They will love her, I know it. They will see us together though and instantly they will know how much I love her. They just know me that well. I hope they don't say anything in front of her. I need to explain it to them in private. I can't let CC know my feelings for her. If she is not ready to date or if her feelings aren't the same as mine it would change everything. I can't risk it.

Finally! I thought this class would never end. I race home, put my things in the car and drive to CC's. As I enter her loft I see her bags right there by the door. It looks like she is ready to go.

"Hey CC. Are you all ready?" I ask, walking up to her in the kitchen area.

"Yep" She said popping on the P. "Please sit and take 5 minutes to eat that. Would you like some home made lemonade too?"

Oh god I love this woman. "Yes, please. Oh wow, thank you. I'm really hungry. You know me well." I said smiling at her.

"I also have a small cooler with water, fruit, and cheese for the drive." She thought of everything. I really do love that she knows me so well.

You know, I think I know her pretty well too. I know that she likes her eggs scrambled. She can't stand coffee which I think is so funny given her chosen profession. She has coloring books and crayons that she uses when she is stressed. She likes cooked onions but not raw ones unless they are green onions. She loves to sing and has a voice like an angel. I love everything about her.

Ten minutes later we are ready to leave. I'm getting her bags when she picks the purse up herself. "I'll take that one. I want to keep it in the front with me. I take them with me every time I leave the wards. I have another bag just like it in my truck."

I raised an eyebrow and gave her a confused look so she sighed and said, "It has six cans of hair spray and about 10-12 lighters in it." When I still looked confused she said, "Dimitri, when I was a kid I _knew_ the boogeyman was real. I've known about Strigoi ever since I can remember. I can't chop their heads off. I'm not strong enough to stake them nor would I even know how until you say that I'm ready enough for you to start teaching me. I do however know how to make a home made blow torch."

I couldn't help but smile at her. She is a strong woman. "CC that is so very smart and brave of you to at least know that if you were alone facing a Strigoi, you would fight." I closed the distance between us and looked down into her eyes and told her "Crystal, I promise I will protect you. I will not let any harm come to you. Trust me."

"I do Dimitri, thank you."

Once we left the academy and we were on the main road to Baia, I picked up her left hand, brought it to my lips and softly kissed it saying, "Thank you so very much for coming with me. I really appreciate it and I know my family will be happy to meet you." Then I set our hands down on the middle console still holding hers in mine.

She turned slightly sideways towards me, placed her other hand on top of mine and said "Dimitri, I am excited to meet your family, honestly. Not just because of my role in helping you realize you were being a dork about everything," I couldn't help but chuckle at her. "but because you are my very best friend and I love you. I want to meet the people you love and are most important to you and also because I know it would make you happy. I like it very much when you're happy. Now, wipe that dork grin off of your face and concentrate on the road." She just said the most wonderful thing to me. She loves me. Well, because we're best friends but still, she loves me. She was right. I couldn't stop grinning but so was she.

"CC, thank you. I love you too." I said squeezing her hand knowing how deeply I meant it with all of my heart.

**CCPOV**

I can't believe I just said that. Well I mean I do love him that way too and I think that the way I said it doesn't really imply that I am _IN_ love with him. Even though I am so head over heels in love with him. It didn't sound that way when I said it so I think I'm ok. But he said it too. He didn't even say 'You're my best friend and I love you too'. He just said it. Oh my god I love him so much and oh shit we are still holding hands. Oh my god he is still holding my hand. Oh please don't get a sweaty palm. Crap.

You know what, I think that will be fine. Like friends with benefits right? Well not _those_ benefits but some benefits. You know, hugging, kissing on the cheek, holding hands or linking arms when walking. Yeah, we could do that. That wouldn't mean anything right. Well I mean it would mean something to me but I'm just saying that to most people that would not seem odd, right? Ok, yeah, that's good.

We sat in comfortable silence holding hands like this for at least an hour. The radio was on but it was low. It was nice and I would have been content to stay that way the entire ride there except that Dimitri hit a small pot hole that jerked the car a bit making his right hand quickly grip the steering wheel to straighten us back out. I couldn't just leave my hands sitting there looking stupid so I placed them back on my lap immediately feeling the loss of his strong hand holding mine.

**DPOV**

UGH! Damn pot hole. It was nice holding hands. Friends can do that right? I could have sat that way for hours. I want to hold more than her hand though. I want to hold her in my arms. I love when she hugs me. Out of the blue. For no reason. It makes me feel so good to just hold her but it's always over too quickly. I wish that I could just lay and hold her body close to mine for hours and hours. Keeping her close. Smelling her hair. Listening to her breath. Feeling her heartbeat against my chest. Jeez Dimitri, can you get your head out of the clouds for a minute and concentrate on the road. Ah, I really have to talk with her soon. What if she is ready to date again but just isn't interested in me that way. I have to know.

The sun is just starting to come up and finally, we're driving up mamma's street. I park in front of the house so that we are closer to the door for me to bring in our bags. I grab both of hers and my one bag as we start up the sidewalk to the front door. She has her hairspray bag and the cooler. Before we reach the door though it opens and out comes Momma just as we reach the porch. We kiss and hug and say our hellos. She looked very happy to see me but her face completely lit up when she saw CC. I don't think she was expecting that the friend I was bringing for the weekend was a woman.

"Mamma, I want you to meet Crystal." I couldn't help the huge smile on my face.

"This is my mother Olena Belikova."

"It's such a pleasure to meet you Ms Belikova. Dimitri has told me so many wonderful things about you. Please call me CC."

"CC, I can assure you, the pleasure is all mine, and please, call me Olena." I can tell they like each other already and I couldn't be happier.

Mamma shows CC into the house first and then pauses. She turns around to me and whispers, "Tasha called."

**What do you think that skank wants? I'm sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the others but the long weekend will make for a longer chapter. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think. **

**Jo**


	10. Chapter 10

**This world and some of the characters in this story belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. I own nothing except the storyline and the other characters that are not in Richelle's books. **

**Please remember that CC could speak Russian by the time she was 10 years old so even though I'm typing in English, they are speaking Russian. When Dimitri and CC are alone they usually speak English but here at his family's home, they are speaking Russian.**

_Mamma shows CC into the house first and then pauses. She turns around to me and whispers, "Tasha called."_

**DPOV**

I told mamma that we would talk about this later. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I was right about Lissa's word spreading like wildfire. After I came back to Russia, everyone that knew me knew that I had shut myself off from everyone. I would only work or visit my family. That and the fact that Tasha had been teaching offensive magic classes at St Vladimir Academy since they started there just over a year ago has made it pretty easy for me to avoid her. I mean I hate to be rude but at first she just really didn't want to take the hint. I did not want any contact with anyone except my family.

I have known Tasha for so many years that she has always seemed like family and we have always had a close relationship. However, three and half years ago just before Christmas, she asked me to be her guardian and one of the fringe benefits would be that we would have children together. I would have the chance to become a father which is rare for Dhampir men especially guardians. As much as I would love to be a father I could not take advantage of the situation that way. She was in love with me but I have never had romantic feelings for her.

I'm guessing that hearing that I am moving on with my life has made her think that maybe she has a second chance to be with me. I really don't want to hurt her but I'm starting to see that there may be no way around it. If CC and I were involved I know that she would back off easily enough but since we aren't I'm just going to have to be blunt with her and hope that she will take it ok.

CC must have been able to notice that I instantly tensed up because as soon as I walked in the door she leaned into me to ask me if everything was ok. I assured her that it was and that I would explain it to her later. I touched briefly on Tasha when I was telling CC about my past but I see that I will have to go into more detail. I don't want us to have any secrets but more than that, I don't want CC to get the wrong impression about my relationship with Tasha.

As soon as I closed the door everyone came up to us and once. My grandmother Yeva hugged me first but then stepped back and smacked me on the back of my head saying, not knowing that CC could speak Russian because all I told mamma was that I was bringing an American friend, "So how long have you been in love with this girl and you don't even tell your own family." I could instantly feel the heat rush to my cheeks and my heart rate must have tripled. CC was the first to break the silence.

"Oh no ma'am, we are just friends" CC said in perfect Russian with no American accent at all.

"So you say, but words do not always hold the true meaning. Grandson, I like this one. She has taken the time to learn our language and speaks it very well." And then she just walked off smiling. Oh my god she did not just say all of that. Well I am glad that she likes CC though. If babushka didn't like you, look out.

Paul ran up to me and nearly knocked me over with a hug. "Uncle Dimka, I'm so happy to see you." Wow, he seems even taller if that's possible. "Hey there big guy. I'm happy to see you too."

"Unca Dimi, Unca Dimi ahhhhhhhhh. Ride, ride, ride." Zoya loves it when I crawl around on the floor and she can sit on my back like I'm a horse. She likes westerns just like her 'Unca Dimi'. I swoop her up in my arms and lift her high over my head while she is screaming and laughing.

"Dimi? I like that. I just might steal that. Hey Dimi." CC said with the silliest grin.

Zoya started patting CC on the head saying, "Red, red. Me like red." Referring to CC's hair.

Paul politely asked, "Uncle Dimka, aren't you going to introduce us?" I was just caught up in the moment.

"Yes Paul, I'm sorry. This is my friend Crystal but you may call her CC."

"It's very nice to meet you CC. I'm Paul. Uncle Dimka must really like you. He never brings anyone home." I could feel my face flush. I guess I really should have explained things to them over the phone. I hope CC doesn't feel awkward.

"These are my older sisters Karolina and Sonya. Paul and Zoya are Karolina's children and Sonya is holding her daughter Rozalia. We call her Lia but she is named after Rose bec…" I don't know why, but I was nervous to tell CC that Lia was named after Rose. I didn't get to finish though because CC cut me off.

"Because she saved you." CC looked into my eyes and placed her hand on my arm making my heart quicken and my breath hitch. "Because Rose made it possible to bring you back to your family. What a beautiful way to honor your life Dimitri. You're very lucky to have such a loving family." As she looked at me with such caring eyes, I couldn't help the tear that escaped mine. CC took her hand off my arm, placed it on my check and wiped the tear with her thumb. Then she reached her other arm up around my neck and hugged me tight. I held her to me, loving the feel of her body against mine, for just a moment.

When we stepped back the look that I was getting from my sisters was pure joy. They could see it in my face just like I knew they would. They knew how much I loved CC and I could tell that they were happy for me. If only we were really together. Every day my feelings for CC grow more and more. The love I feel for her just keeps getting deeper and stronger. I need to speak with her again about dating. If she is ready to date again or not. With all of the women in this house, maybe this weekend I will be able to find out.

Momma had gone into the kitchen to start breakfast. "Momma I'm going to take our things upstairs and show CC Vika's room. We'll be right back. CC, do you want to follow me up stairs?"

"Dimi my friend, I would follow you anywhere. Lead the way" She said with the most glorious playful laugh.

When we got to Vika's door I said, "CC, will you wait here for just one minute. Let me check real quick and see if she picked it up last time she was here." I needed to get the pictures.

"Really it doesn't matter to me what the room looks like. I just hope she doesn't mind me using it"

"No. She won't mind. We talked about it last week. It's fine. Hang on." I went into the room with our bags and put CC's on the bed. The pictures were right where she said they would be. I scooped them up and put them in my bag then opened the door for CC to come in.

"This is nice. Thank you for bringing me and please thank your sister for letting me stay in her room. Sooooo do I get to see your room?" She raised her eyebrows and gave me a big toothy grin.

"Sure. I'm at the end of the hall." She followed me down the hall then I had a slight panic attack wondering how I last left my room. I hoped I left it decent.

**Karolina POV**

"Oh my god Sonya. Did you see what I saw?"

"That he loves her?" Sonya asked me as we walked into the kitchen to help momma with breakfast.

"You can see it all over him. The way he looks at her. How he stands near her. The look on his face when she touches him." I whisper screamed to her.

"What are you two going on about?" Momma asked.

"Dimitri is in love with CC momma. You can see it all over him." I said with excitement.

"I wondered. Something is different about him and I had guessed that since she is here with him she must have something to do with that." Momma said looking deep in thought.

Sonya made an interesting comment though. "It's obvious that she cares strongly for him too but they don't act like boyfriend and girlfriend. Plus when babushka made that comment about Dimitri being in love, CC said that they were just friends."

"Yeah. I don't get it. I mean you can clearly see how much they care for each other. What's going on?" I asked. I'm going to have to corner Dimitri about this later.

"Well just be sure that the two of you don't interfere. Dimka is a big boy. I'm sure he knows what he's doing." Momma said.

"Yeah, well maybe CC will dish." I said under my breath so that only Sonya could hear me. She gave me a slight nod so I know she is with me on this.

**CCPOV**

"You know, I believe you can tell a lot about a person from the things they have in their bedroom." I said, knowing that your most personal things are usually in the privacy of your bedroom.

"Really? I didn't know that. What can you tell about me?" He said with a playful smirk on his face.

"Well, for one thing, it's obvious how much you love your family. I mean I knew that already but with the amount pictures you have in here it would be obvious to anyone."

"Um, this one needs to be dusted." He said while quickly placing it in his drawer.

I'm standing in his bedroom. Right there is his bed. AHHHH! I wonder if he would care if I sat on it. It's a king size bed that really takes up most of the room and he was right. The length looks to be about the same as mine.

Plopping down on the bed I say, "You have warm relaxing colors which tells me that you're a pretty easy going guy. Something else I already knew. It looks like your bedroom can't tell me anything that I didn't already know." Though the fact that he has pillows only on one side of his bed…well it just looks lonely. He has probably been so lonely for such a long time now. He really deserves a slice of happiness.

He sat down on his bed right up next to me so that our thighs were touching. He picked up my left hand in both of his strong hands and said, "CC, I really can't thank you enough for coming here with me. It just means so much to me."

"Dimitri, if you needed me and it was in my power, I would do anything for you." I said with complete sincerity though I couldn't look him in the eyes for fear that it would give my feelings away.

He lifted my chin up so that I had no choice but to look him in the eyes and I could feel my heartbeat racing. "Thank you" he said as he kissed my forehead and pulled me into a hug.

_He_ pulled _me_ into a hug. Go figure. Just like I predicted, he is getting used to all this touchy feely stuff. Right on! Hey, wait a second. He is still holding me. Oh my god I'm in heaven. Oh crap, I can't stay like this. The effect he is having on my body unbeknownst to him. I mean, he wouldn't stay this way if he knew what he was doing to me, right? Oh my god I can't handle this. I have to move.

"Wow, something smells really good." I said as I stood up. "Breakfast?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, my momma is the best cook in Baia. Come on. Let's go downstairs."

When we got down to the kitchen I couldn't believe what I saw. There was so much food and everything looked wonderful. I couldn't wait to eat.

As soon as we sat down, Dimitri started explaining about his decision to leave the past in the past and move on with his life. His family was so overwhelmed with emotion that he had to keep stopping his story for hugs and tears. It really was beautiful. I felt like the time should have been private for just his family because it's so personal but Dimitri kept referring to me and acknowledging me during the story that to have left the table would have been rude. I sat next to him and every so often I would rub circles on his back for support and comfort. He made me feel like I was part of his family and that only made me wish that I was.

**DPOV**

Friday was an excellent day. I introduced my love to my family. They know that we are not together in the way that I wish but they are hopeful for me and they love CC as if we already were. It was a good family day giving CC a chance to get to know everyone and giving all of them a chance to know her.

Saturday morning CC and I took the kids to the park. Just the five of us. It was so cool. It felt so right. Like family. Like it was our family. The kids had a blast and let me tell you, I have never seen a more beautiful sight than CC laughing holding Lia on the merry go round with Zoya and Paul laying down with their feet in the middle and their heads so close to hanging off the side and me pushing them around just as fast as I dare. We had such a blessed day.

After we got back from the park, I took CC out to lunch and a movie. I wanted to buy her dinner but she said that she just didn't want to chance it. She told me that she did trust me to protect her but she would enjoy herself better in the sunlight without having to think about the threat. As much as I did understand her wishes, dinner would have felt more like a date. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe that is why she only wanted me to buy her lunch and not dinner.

Sunday we started with a small breakfast then we all went to church together. CC really does have a voice like an angel. After church we went back to the house for brunch. So far it's been a wonderful weekend. The only way it would have been better would have been if CC felt for me the way I feel for her. I will talk with her about this after we get back. It really seems like my feelings for her are going to explode if I don't let them out soon.

The rest of Sunday we spent around the house. I wanted to do a few things for momma that needed to be done on the house so CC played with the kids out back.

When I finished the work on the house I asked CC if she wanted to help me cook dinner. Momma had really out done herself this weekend and I wanted to give her a break. Especially since she had already made three loaves of black bread this afternoon

I decided to make chicken and dumplings and the best way is to make the dumplings from scratch. I had already started on the dough earlier so all we had to do for that part was roll it out and cut it into squares. I gave that job to CC while I was taking care of the chicken and gravy. She confessed that although she could be quite the baker, she had never made dumplings before but I had full confidence in her.

She seems to be struggling a little so I will need to show her the right way to do this.

**CCPOV**

"Here, it works better if you do it this way." He says as he comes over, towers behind me and puts his hands over my hands. Before he even touched my hands I took a sharp intake of breath because of his close proximity. He was right up behind me with his strong muscular chest slightly pressed on my back.

Oh my god, I can't breath. My arms are covered in goose bumps. Then when his hands touched mine I felt my knees shake. I could feel his touch throughout my whole body. I didn't want to move. He leaned forward and was talking but I don't have a clue what he was saying. I could feel his breath on my right ear. I could feel my nipples get hard and I was getting wet. Oh my god I can't stand this close to him. I turned my head and looked up at him to excuse myself. Bad idea. So bad. He was leaning over so when I turned, my face was right at his jaw line. Oh shit he smells so good that I can't even talk right.

"I...Can...ah...I...I mean can you finish this? I'm not feeling so good." I bolted up the stairs and into Vika's room plopping down on the bed throwing my face into my hands. I have to tell him but if he doesn't feel the same way it will screw up everything. UGH!

Yeva must have seen me flee from the kitchen because the next thing I knew she came in, closed the door, and sat next to me on the bed.

"Child, are you ok?" She asked me with deep concern in her words.

"No!" I just started crying and Yeva wrapped her arms around me tight. It was very comforting. "It's just that, ugh, it's so hard to explain."

"You're in love with him but you're afraid to love him because it will change everything that you two have right now."

I gasped loudly. "How did you know? How can you tell? I can't tell him. If his feelings are not the same as mine, our relationship will never be the same. If he somehow loves me back, our relationship will never be the same. Both consequences scare me. I don't think I can handle it."

"Crystal my dear, the question is not whether or not you will tell him. The question is when will you tell him. You _will_ tell him and you need to be ready for when you do. You need to decide what it is you want more. Dimka to be your friend...or more than friend. I will not tell you how Dimka will choose but I will tell you that if you do not choose, you will drown in regret. I will also tell you that you need to choose soon, before someone else chooses for you. Come on, let us go back downstairs."

"Thank you," I think. What the hell did she just say?

By the time we made it back downstairs dinner was almost ready.

"CC is everything all right?" Dimitri asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine now. Sorry. That smells really good." I said trying to change the subject.

We had dinner and then sat out back for a while just staring at the stars and enjoy the comfortable silence. We plan to leave right after breakfast tomorrow to try and give us time to change our sleep schedule back to academy hours so we turned in a little early.

**DPOV**

After breakfast Momma stood and started cleaning. CC and I both stood to help but as soon as she stood up Karolina and Sonya escorted her to the living room. I started doing the dishes.

"Dimka, you don't mind helping momma right. We're going to steal CC for a minute." Karolina yelled back to me.

"It doesn't look like I have a choice." Oh no, what are they up to. They are talking as if they are trying to be quiet about it but both of them know very well that the spot that are sitting in right now is anything but quiet. With the size and shape of that room and with how high the ceilings are they might as well be talking into a microphone. You can hear everything said from that spot in any room on the first floor.

Karolina started. "So CC, why don't we sit for a bit and get to know each other."

"Sure. I am an open book. What would you like to know?" CC has no clue what she just opened herself up for. Well maybe they will be able to get more information than I could. They are really good at this.

Then Sonya started in on her. "Do you have a boyfriend? What kind of guys do you like? Have you ever been married? Do you have any kids? Do you want to get married or have kids?"

CC started laughing a kind of nervous laugh. "Whoa! Slow down. One thing at a time. Hang on. Let me see. I've never been married. I do not have any kids"

I already knew that stuff. Get to the next question. I only have so many dishes to wash.

"I do want to get married someday. I want to be a mother someday too but I'm not holding my breath."

Karolina asked, "What? Why would you say that?"

"Because, ugh, it's hard to explain. I have trust and self confidence issues. The last guy I was with really messed me up and I can't be fixed." It breaks my heart to hear that she still feels that way.

"You seem fine to me." Sonya said. I could hear the smile in her voice.

Girls seem to be on the same page. Maybe she will be more open to my sisters. Girl talk, right?

"My ex boyfriend made me feel lower than dirt. It was bad enough that he was just using me but when I heard him laughing to his friends about it he was saying that he could never love me because I'm fat. I'm working on that and Dimitri has really helped me and been supportive but, I'm messed up. I don't see how to fix it. I don't feel worthy of what I want but even if I were to ever get it I'm so afraid of being hurt again that I feel paralyzed to do anything about it. Does that make sense?"

It was silent for a minute. Karolina was the first to speak. "CC, let me try to explain something to you that I know from personal experience within my own family. We NEVER know what life is going to deal us. We never know how much time we have with our loved ones. We never know if a vulnerable situation is going to leave us happy or hurt. The thing to remember is to take what is given you and experience it to the fullest. You live the hardest and love the strongest and if you crash, you do it all again. Because if you don't, if you're so afraid of the bad times that you don't take the risk, then you will never experience the good times. You will never know what love could be waiting for you if you don't allow yourself to open up and take a chance on it."

"You're right. I know you're right. I also know that if I stay like this, then I've let my past get the better of me. I'm just, scared." I can hear her voice cracking and I just want to hold her and tell her how I feel.

"You're right though. I do think about it you know. Loving someone, getting married, having children, and growing old together. I want us to still be holding hands when were in our 80's and going for a walk. You know what I mean. I think of that stuff often and you're right. I will never get to that point if I can't pass through this one. Oh my god how did you do it. We've known each other like what, three days, and it feels more like three years. Come here and give me some sugar." CC said and she reached over and grabbed both of my sisters in a group hug.

I turned back around quickly so they wouldn't notice I was watching and started scrubbing the top of the stove.

Sonya just had to ask, "Sooooooooo what kind of guys do you like?"

CC laughed and said, "Well, someone honest and sincere, that loves me for me. You know what I mean. That wants to hang out with me just because they enjoy my company."

Karolina had to keep going, "Yeah, everyone wants that but I think what Sonya meant was what physical characteristics are your type?"

"Well, I don't know, I mean, I like guys that are tall with big hands and arms that will wrap around me and make me feel secure. The hair color is no biggie but it has to look good. Lousy hair cuts are just wrong. I like longer hair if the guy can pull it off. It doesn't really work on everyone. I like it when they take care of themselves physically. Not too bulky but good definition you know, easy on the eyes kind of thing.

He needs to take care of his teeth. They don't have to be perfect but they must be clean. I love a beautiful smile. Eye color doesn't matter to me but he needs to have soft eyes you know, the kind that will just make me melt when I look into them." Did she just really tell them all of that? She said all of those things about me just the other day. Oh man my heart is racing. What is she saying? Is she admitting that I am her type? Could it be possible that I am just what she wants? Don't I wish.

After they were done talking I put our bags in the car and we said our goodbyes. I am so glad that everyone loves CC just like I knew they would. Babushka and CC come down the stairs together talking. I will have to ask CC about that when we are in the car. I know she can be a little eccentric.

Now, a four hour drive home.

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it. Please let me know.**

**Jo**


	11. Chapter 11

**This world and some of the characters in this story belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. I own nothing except the storyline and the other characters that are not in Richelle's books. **

_After they were done talking I put our bags in the car and we said our goodbyes. I am so glad that everyone loves CC just like I knew they would. Babushka and CC come down the stairs together talking. I will have to ask CC about that when we are in the car. I know she can be a little eccentric._

_Now, a four hour drive home_

**CCPOV**

The ride home was pretty quiet now. Dimitri had asked me about my conversation with Yeva. I just told him that she was insightful and that I liked her a lot. In truth, she is a little creepy but I do like her. He also filled me in a little more about Tasha. It was a little weird the way he was acting about it. Almost as if he was defending himself against her stalking behavior. It wasn't his fault. I wasn't going to judge him for her being in love with him. It would be too easy for any woman to fall in love with him. I'm glad though that he doesn't return her feelings. But maybe with the next one he will. Yeva is right. I need to decide soon what I want to do because if I wait too long, there one day will be someone whose feelings he will return and then it will be too late.

I should never have judged Dimitri based on my experience with men. Every man is different and I guess not all men are pigs. Plenty men are, but not all. Dimitri is a good man and he's honest and he has good character and integrity. I should give him the benefit of the doubt. I do trust him. He is the best friend that I have or have had in a long time and I think he would be honest with me. I mean, if I tell him that I have romantic feelings he would tell me the truth about him having the same feelings or not right?

Wait. He couldn't bring himself to tell Tasha the truth this time around because he was afraid to hurt her. I don't think he would want to hurt me either so maybe he would be afraid to be honest with me. Oh my god I am so screwed. How will I ever know the truth! UGH!

We're only about a half hour away from the academy now but the check engine light just came on so Dimitri wants to check it out. The gas station is a little set back from the road flanked on both sides by several really big pine trees. Beautiful scenery and it seems clean enough. We pull up to it and he pops the hood.

I grab my purse. "Hey Dimi I'm going to find a restroom," I laughed using Zoya's name for him.

He chuckled back, "All right. This happens often. It should just take me a minute."

I found the bathroom easily enough and too my surprise it was very clean. It even had these little doilies on the counter with bottles of lotion on them. Very cute for a roadside pit stop. After I washed my hands I opened the door to leave. I jumped a mile high as I was startled by two guys standing off to the right just outside the door.

"Oh jeez Louise, you guys scared the crap out of me. Well not literally but you know what I mean." Then they turned around to face me and I saw it. I saw the red in their eyes and the paleness of their skin. The way the big one on the right was laughing at me I could see his fangs. I was paralyzed.

"Well, look what we have here. Mmm don't you look tasty." The big one said.

I was between them and the car so I screamed for Dimitri and turned to run to him when I was hit across the back with burning pain and such force that I flew at least 8-10 feet away. Thankful that I didn't hit my head, I stumbled to get up. The pain was burning and it hurt between my shoulder blades when I moved my arms.

Then what I saw next made my heart drop right out of my chest. Dimitri, stake in hand, fighting them both. He was holding his own but they were fast. The big one was behind Dimitri and the other one was in front of him. I scrambled in my purse for the hair spray and my lighter. As I came up behind the big one he was just getting ready to go for Dimitri's neck when I flicked on the flame and sprayed him down. He turned around fast and the last thing I remember was the back of his hand smacking me up side my head.

**DPOV**

I had just closed the hood of the car when I heard CC scream for me. My heart sank. I pulled out my stake running towards her. I rounded the corner and saw her body fly towards an open grassy area. Then two Strigoi came at me. I started maneuvering to get my stake in the first one just as the bigger one got to me. The bigger one kept trying to go for my neck but I was quick enough to just stay out of his reach. Then the big one screamed and let go of me. The other one was momentarily distracted which was just enough time for me to drive my stake into his heart.

When I turned, I saw why the big one let go of me. He was on the ground, totally engulfed in flames as his screams finally died out along with his life. Well, what life he had anyway.

Oh my god CC. She is unconscious but alive. Her back is bleeding and she has a cut on the left side of her face near her temple. I cradle her and carry her back to the car kissing her forehead and laying her on the back seat. I stop the bleeding on her back and see that she has claw marks on her upper back between her shoulder blades.

I didn't bother calling the alchemists because I wasn't going to take the time to wait for them to show up and give them a report. Screw that. I have to get CC back to the academy and into the infirmary as soon as I can.

The bigger Strigoi was shielded from the road by a couple of big trees so I put the other one on top of him and torched them both. I grabbed CC's purse and ran back to the car.

When I was back on the road I called the alchemists. I told them what happened and where. They said that they want us to make out a complete report and fax it to them by tomorrow. I have the forms in my office so I will worry about that later. Right now my only concern is getting CC to the infirmary as soon as possible.

I made it back to the academy in just under 20 minutes. Jefferies was at the gate. I told him what happened and he said that he would call the infirmary and explain that we were coming.

I parked right at the doors of the infirmary and carried CC in. They were expecting me so they directed me to a room but as soon as I put her down on the gurney they told me I had to leave. I wanted to stay but they needed to work on her so I waited just outside the door.

A little over an hour later they let me in to see her. They said that she was stable and conscious but tired. Nothing is broken but she has a gash on her left temple and claw marks on her upper middle back. She doesn't have a concussion but she will have a headache for a while. She could go home but clean the wounds and change the bandages daily.

She was sitting up on the bed when I went in. As soon as she saw me she started crying. I sat next to her and wrapped her in my arms and just held her while she cried. I rocked her and comforted her. My heart was breaking for her. This was all my fault. I was supposed to protect her. I promised her I would protect her.

Through her sobs she said, "The sun is out. It's supposed to be safe in the daylight. The sun is out."

I spent a while just comforting her and holding her before I said, "Why don't you let me take you home." She just nodded and said, "Please."

We went into her loft and I placed her bags over by the washing machine then walked CC over to the stools at the kitchen island.

"CC, would you like me to make you some hot cider?"

"No thank you. I think I'll just go lay down. Maybe I'll take a water bottle with me."

My heart was breaking. I wish there was more I could do for her. Then she called to me from the bedroom.

"Yes CC is there something I can get for you?"

"Dimitri, will you stay with me. Will you just hold me please." She said as she started softy crying again.

I took my shoes off and laid down beside her. I wrapped her in my arms taking care not to bother the bandages on her back. She had a hospital gown on still as her shirt was ripped and bloody.

She said again, "I don't get it. The sun was out. The boogeymen are only supposed to come out in the dark but the sun was out. I don't understand."

"CC honey they sometimes are out in the day time. Sometimes they get trapped not realizing that the sun is so close to rising and they can't make it back to their hideout. Or sometime they know the shadows well enough that they don't care. I am so very sorry that this happened to you. It's all my fault I should have checked first. I know I promised you that I would protect you and I failed. I am so very sorry."

She looked up at me shocked and a little angry. "DIMITRI ALEXANDER BELIKOV DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN" She screamed. "Don't you dare blame yourself. Stop it. There was no way you could have known to check a gas station in the middle of the fucking day. What the hell kind of Strigoi hangs out at a gas station in the middle of the fucking day. Don't...no...no" Her voice started getting softer now and her eyes were welling up again. "No, don't say that to me. You will not feel guilty over me. It wasn't your fault. You have never failed me. You're my very best friend and I love you so so much. I almost lost you and that would have killed me for sure." She was sobbing again now.

"CC, I love you too. So much more than you will ever realize. When I heard you scream, my heart stopped. I can't lose you either. It would shut me down again for sure. I'm so thankful that you're safe and so very sorry that you're hurt." My eyes started to pool up. I just held her tight so thankful that I could.

It was silent for a while and then she said, "I've never seen one alive before. I have never seen one with their eyes open. This was the first time I ever saw for myself, the red of their eyes. I've never been more scared in my life."

"You do realize that you saved my life right? You torched the one that was on my back. He was close to stopping me. You saved me. You were so very brave."

"Dimitri I would have died to save you. I am so very glad that I didn't though." I agreed and we both had a soft chuckle. "You know what though, I don't want to be weak any more. I don't want to be so scared any more. I want to be stronger. I want to be bad-ass like a guardian. I mean, I know I will never be as strong as a Dhampir but I want to be as strong as I can be, and you're going to get me there. Ok?"

"Of course. But I wouldn't give up the hair spray if I were you. That was way cool. You know I contacted the alchemists and they want us to fill out a report and fax it to them tomorrow. Also, I will be getting another molnija mark and I would be honored if you got yours with me."

"What? Me? A molnija mark? Have they ever given one to a human before?"

"Not that I've ever heard of but you killed that Strigoi, alone. You deserve one. I happen to know someone that knows someone that knows the queen. I'm sure it could be arranged." We were both laughing now. She knew very well my relationship with Queen Lissa.

"Dimitri, I know that I shouldn't be scared here behind the wards but I am shaking inside and I just...when I close my eyes I still see their red ones. I feel so much better having you close to me. I know it's a lot for me to ask and if you don't want to really I understand but I just, I mean, would you mind staying here with me? Just for a little while. At least just until the shakes go away."

Did I understand her right? Did she just ask me to stay here with her. 'YES!' I screamed in my head.

"CC, of course I will stay. Why would you think that I wouldn't?"

"Well I don't know. I don't want to cramp your style or anything. I mean you don't have to stay in here if you don't want to. I mean, you know, for me, the closer you are the better but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything. I know that I'm asking a lot just by asking you to stay and really I don't want to impose. You can sleep in the guest room if you're more comfortable with that. I'll take what I can get."

I couldn't help but laugh. She is so cute when she is nervous, and she talks so flipping fast. "CC, I will do whatever you want. I will stay in here with you if that will help you sleep better. I will stay right here." I said as I gestured to her bed.

She buried her face in my chest and said, "Oh god thank you. Thank you so much. You really are the very best friend anyone could ask for." Even if we are just best friends, I'll take what I can get just to be close to her. I can almost guarantee though, I'm going to be taking a lot of cold showers.

**You know that old saying, 'If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all'? Is that why there are so many readers and so little reviews? Hmm.**

**Please let me know what you think. Even if it sucks.**

**Thanks, **

**Jo**


	12. Chapter 12

**This world and some of the characters in this story belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. I own nothing except the storyline and the other characters that are not in Richelle's books**

_She buried her face in my chest and said, "Oh god thank you. Thank you so much. You really are the very best friend anyone could ask for." Even if we are just best friends, I'll take what I can get just to be close to her. I can almost guarantee though, I'm going to be taking a lot of cold showers._

**DPOV**

It's been two weeks since the Strigoi incident. These last two weeks have been the best and the worst I have ever experienced. The best because I'm so much closer to CC but the worst because I'm not close enough. I have gotten to the point where I'm taking two sometimes three cold showers a day. When we are together we are constantly touching or holding each other yet she is always saying things to me using the term 'best friend'. We're practically like a married couple without the kissing or the sex. It makes me wonder if that's all we will ever be.

I am still staying at her place, still sleeping in her bed. Just sleeping. When we go to bed she always wants me to hold her and I love having her in my arms but when I do I have no control over how it makes me feel. I can't help it. I'M IN LOVE WITH HER. I am always so hard that I'm surprised I don't just explode. I always wait until she falls asleep then I slip out to the shower. I want her so bad my heart aches. I love being near her but it's gotten to the point where it's so painful for me, both physically and emotionally, that I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.

I've been reluctant to tell her how much I really want in our relationship. She was so traumatized by the incident at the gas station. Since then she has been…different. She works out like a crazy woman. She runs more laps than I do now and she is in the weight room for hours a day every day. Her body is really changing. She says that she's just trying to get stronger but I think there is more to it than that. It's like she avoiding something and using the workouts to do just that.

Her cousin is coming to the academy this weekend and we're going to have dinner with her and her boyfriend along with his cousin and his cousin's girlfriend. She has really been looking forward to it. I don't want to spoil this time for her but I am definitely going to talk with her about everything after the weekend. I can not hold back any longer.

**CCPOV**

Oh my god I am so messed up. I just keep working out so that I don't have to deal with anything but If I don't start dealing with these things that are bothering me I feel like my head will explode. On the plus side, my clothes are all too big except for some of my dresses and sweats. Nothing shapes me like it used to. Dimitri says that's because my body is more toned now. The scale only shows that I've lost 20 pounds since I started working out but he said that muscle weighs more than fat and it's not about pounds when you can see it in my clothes like I can.

My problem now though is that I'm an emotional wreck. I am so in love with Dimitri that I can't breathe. I think about him and I feel like I'm going to have a panic attack. It's actually better though when I'm near him. When he is touching me I don't think about it, I just feel it and it feels good. When he holds me I feel like everything is alright. His touch is like salve on an open wound and it gives me instant relief.

I think something is bothering him though. I think maybe I should let him off the hook and not be so dependent on him. Tell him I'm fine and he can go home if he wants to. When he is holding me at night, at first it seemed ok but now I get the feeling that it makes him uncomfortable. I don't want things to be awkward between us but now I see that there is no way around it.

My cousin is coming in this weekend and we have dinner plans with her and her boyfriend. I can't wait. I'm finally going to meet this mysterious guy that she is so in love with but wouldn't even tell me his name. She said I would know his name and she didn't want me to get any misjudged ideas about him. I guess he has a cousin that goes to the academy though and he will be joining us with his girlfriend. They are all going to meet us here at the coffee shop on Friday after school is out. We have dinner reservations at a restaurant here on the grounds. I can't wait. I will speak with Dimitri after their visit. I just want to get through this and then I will deal with the consequences of confronting my issues.

"Dimitri, breakfast was great, thank you. Do you remember that my cousin is coming in today. She should be here by the time you finish school. Everyone is going to meet downstairs at the shop. I think I'm just going to run a little this morning and then I want to get my hair cut and go shopping. I don't know what to wear to dinner. Nothing fits right anymore."

"I didn't forget dinner. I will be here right after school. What did you say about your hair? You're going to get a haircut?"

He sounds so frantic. I can't help but laugh at him. "Relax, I'm just getting a trim and I want it to shape my face better. It's been too long since my last cut. I like my hair long too, don't worry." Oh I love when he smiles.

"Good, you have beautiful hair. It's very attractive long. You know, you're clothes aren't fitting right because you're body is not the same anymore. I don't think you need to keep working as hard as you have been. You look fine. Better than fine."

"Better than fine?"

"CC, I told you from the start. There was nothing wrong with your body before. Yes, I can see the changes but you're just as sexy now as I thought you were before."

"You thought I was sexy _before_?"

"Well yeah, I mean, I am a man you know." Oh yeah. I am fully aware of that. Oh my god I am so turned on right now.

"It's just that you never said anything before. I mean, I told you what all of your good traits are but you never said anything to me. I didn't know."

He let out a sigh. "I know. You're right. Ok, fair is fair. But I only have a minute though. I don't want to be late for work. Let's see, um, well like I said, you have beautiful hair. It's very attractive long and the color suits you nicely. Um, your whole face lights up beautifully when you smile. It's contagious. Your freckles are cute and go well with your complexion. When you sing, you sound like an angel. You're eyes are amazing, especially when you smile. Your body is...perfect. So, ah, yeah, like I said, you're a very sexy woman. All right? Deal with it. I gotta go. I'll see ya tonight."

OH MY GOD! He did not just say all of that cool shit about me. He did. He sure as hell did. WOW. I never knew that he thought that stuff about me. I didn't think that he noticed me that way. Oh man, I can't feel my knees. I gotta sit. Oh, I can't breathe. He said that I am just as sexy now as I was before. He thought I was sexy before? I would have never thought. If he thought I was sexy, when I thought I was fat, then maybe...oh man, I don't know what to think now.

I really want to find something nice to wear to dinner. Nothing fancy, just really nice. I can't wait for tonight.

Oh man, I love the way my hair looks. It's still down the middle of my back. I just really like the way they shaped it around my face. I hope Dimitri likes it. I think this teal eye liner will really go well with the dress I bought. I know that the weather is starting to get chilly but this sundress fits me like a glove. It not only shows off my curves and accents the ladies but you can really see the changes in my body. The waist cut jacket should help with the chill plus the fact that the dress goes below my knees should keep me from getting cold. I love the way the skirt flairs out when I spin. I probably shouldn't have spent so much on these heels but they match perfectly. I need to get ready. It's almost time.

Now the eye liner and mascara and just a little bit of lip gloss. There. I'm ready. School will be finished in about 10 minutes so I think I will go downstairs and wait. Everyone should be here soon.

As I come out the door at the bottom of my stairs I was greeted by cat-calls from Max and Suzy.

"Oh my god CC you have really transformed your body. If I wasn't already taken, and yeah well, gay, I would totally tap be some of that." That made me laugh.

"Max, you dog, get back to work. Thank you." I said laughing.

Suzy came up to me, "CC you really look beautiful. Do you have a date?"

"Thank you. My cousin and her boyfriend are meeting me here. There is a group of us going out to dinner. They should be here any minute."

Just then I heard the ding that signaled the front door being opened. In walks my cousin Sydney Sage, expert alchemists extraordinaire. We were more like sisters when we were younger. I am so excited to see her. We both scream and run to each other.

"Syd, I've missed you so much. Oh my god, hug hug give me a hug, come here." We squeezed each other so tight.

"CC holy cow you look awesome. Oh my gosh I wanted to ask you how you've been but I can see, you look amazing." Syd practically screamed at me.

"Thank you. I've had some help though."

"That Russian God you were telling me about? Where is he? Is he coming with us?"

"Yes he is and please keep your mouth shut" I whispered. "He doesn't know that I have those kind of feeling for him. Well not yet anyway. I plan on telling him soon." I told her with my pleading eyes.

"Hey Syd," I leaned into her, "Do you know that Lord Ivashkov is staring at you. I didn't even know he was on campus."

Sydney stepped back and looped her arm into Lord Ivashkov's arm and walked him up to me and said, "Well actually, he prefers it if you call him Adrian. CC, this is the love of my life, Adrian. Adrian, my cousin CC."

I can't stop grinning. This is too cool. I was so happy when she first told me that she was in love but to find out she is in love with a Moroi. A Royal no less. I guess me falling in love with a Dhampir won't be such a big deal after all.

Adrian held his hand out to shake mine and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Sydney has told me so many great things about you."

I looked at Sydney and said, "Really? An evil creature of the night? I'm impressed. How cool is that?" Then I looked down at Adrian's hand and smacked it away saying, "Nuh uh, give me some sugar." And pulled him in for a hug. He hugged me back and said, "Syd, this one I like. I think we're going to get along swell." I stepped back and we all laughed.

On that note, the front door dinged again. Oh it's just Vik and Nikolai. I was hoping it was Dimitri.

"Hey Vik, come here I want you to meet someone."

"Oh wow CC, you look amazing." She said giving me a hug.

"Well thank you ma'am. Vik, this is my cousin Sydney. Sydney this is Viktoria. She is a student here. She and her boyfriend are regulars at the shop."

As they were saying their hellos I saw Nikolai and Adrian doing one of those handshake half hug manly kind of things and they both said, "Hello cousin." What the hell?

I'm a little stunned but then everyone including the guys noticed that I was staring at the guys with a somewhat shocked look on my face. I said, "Ah, hello. Nikolai? You two are cousins?" Then I looked at Vik, "And you're joining us for dinner." I was laughing now. "Wow, what a small world. How funny. Your boyfriend is cousins with my cousin's boyfriend." We were all laughing now.

And as if on cue, the door dinged again. Dimitri, finally.

"Oh hey Dimi, come here you will never believe this."

Then Vik said, "Ha ha, 'Dimi', that's what Zoya calls him."

I laughed and said, "Yeah, I know, isn't it cute. Hey wait a minute. How do you know that? Oh my gosh, don't tell me. Dimitri, is _this_ your sister Viktoria?" They both looked a little shocked to see the other but then he said, "Yeah. Do you too know each other?"

I said, "Yeah, she's been coming in for months. I see her all the time. I can't believe that I've known the both of you for so long and never realized that you were related. I should have though. You can see it in the eyes and the hair. Oh, I'm so stupid." Vik looked kind of nervous.

Then Dimitri says, "Sydney? I'm surprised to see _you_ here." What is going on?

"You two know each other?" I asked.

Then everyone started talking at the same time about the coincidences of us all being connected this way. Finally I said, "Ok hold it, hold it. Everyone quiet down for a second. We are drawing way too much attention to us. Look, people are staring. Come on let's go upstairs for a minute and sort this out. Dimitri will you go up first please and turn on the lights over the dining table so we can all sit around it." I started herding everyone over to the stairs that led up to my loft.

Once we got upstairs I directed everyone over to the table. "Dimitri, would you sit at that end please. Syd, if you and Adrian could sit on that side and Vik, you and Nikolai can have that side. Ok, let me just…give me a sec, all right. Sydney, you know Dimitri? How do you know Dimitri?"

"I've known him just over three years now. When Dimitri decided to leave court Abe wanted to be sure it happened. We flew here together on his private jet and then I confirmed with Abe that he was here."

"What? Abe? Abe Mazure? Why would he even care?" I asked.

"Well because his daughter was hurting pretty bad at the time and he agreed that the distance would be good for her. To help her get over Dimitri." Sydney explained.

"Wait. What? Abe has a kid? Who? Rose. Right? Rose is Abe's daughter. Oh my gosh. All this time and I never even knew he had a kid."

Then Dimitri asked me, "You know Abe Mazure? How do you know Zmey?'

I pointed between Sydney and myself and said, "We've known him our whole lives. He knows and deals with a lot of alchemists."

"Ok, ok, moving on to Adrian. I can't tell you how glad I am to finally meet you. To put a name and a face to all of Syd's rantings and ravings about how wonderful her boyfriend is. Syd, you and I have never had secrets before. You should have known that you could trust me. You know me better than that."

"CC, it's not about trusting you to keep it a secret from my father. You know that I would trust you if it were only that. It's just that I wanted you to accept him and see him like I do and not how all of the rumors about him make him out to be."

"Yeah, not _everything_ you hear about me is true, only some things." He said with a smirky grin.

I had to chuckle at that. "Syd, you still should have known me better. You know that I don't put any faith in gossip. I wait until I see things for myself. What I see is a loving and caring man that makes you happy. That's good enough for me." Sydney got up and hugged me then sat back down.

"Thanks CC. I do trust you. I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"Adrian. I look forward to getting to know you better for myself, from personal experience." I said smiling at him which caused him to smile back.

I looked over at Nikolai. "Nikolai, with Adrian being involved with a human, an alchemist no less, it looks like you may have an advocate in your corner when it comes time to tell your parents about Viktoria." That put a smile on his face. He looked to Adrian who nodded back to him.

"Vik. I'm assuming, because of your reluctance to tell Dimitri about Nikolai, that you don't know very much about your brother's relationship with Adrian. They don't have any animosity. Not for a long time now. You should have trusted him that he would be happy no matter who it was, as long as he knew that you were happy." I said as kindly as possible.

"You're right CC. I know he loves me and he would have been happy for me. I know your right. I was just scared." In all of the excitement, it didn't dawn on me until just now that Vik knows that I'm in love with someone on campus. I had refused to tell her who because he was a teacher and she might know who he was. Little did I know how well she does know him. That realization just now hit Vik and I could see it in her face. I could feel myself starting to panic inside.

"Ok, now that, that's all settled. Why don't we go to dinner?" I wanted to get everyone up and leave and hope that Vik didn't say anything.

"CC, hang on." No such luck. "Well you smoothed everything out for everyone else. What about you?"

"What do you mean Vik? Come on, let's eat. I'm starving." My eyes pleaded with her not to say anything more.

"You said that I should have trusted him more but really I think you should trust him more, don't you? You deserve to be happy too CC." Oh my god, can she just stop talking already?

I leaned into her with pleading watering eyes and whispered, "Vic, what are you doing? Please don't do this."

"CC you need to trust him. Give him a chance." I can't do this. I can't stand here. I'm going to fall apart. SHIT!

"Vik, how can you do this to me?" I whisper scream at her. "I'll be right back and then we'll go to the restaurant. All right? Just give me one sec." I say to the table with my voice all choked up. I looked up to meet Dimitri's eyes just before turning and bolting for my bedroom.

The tears start falling before I even get to my bedroom door. I run in and slam the door behind me throwing myself on to the bed. I'm sobbing now and I can't stop. I can't believe this. I will talk to him but not now. I can't do this now.

I grab his pillow and stuff my face into it hoping that his scent will help calm me. Then I hear my bedroom door. Shit, I should have locked it.

I can't even turn to look at her. "Vik what are you doing. I can't believe you are doing this to me. I trusted you. I can't do this. Please don't make me do this. I will talk to him I promise I will. I just, I can't tell him I'm in love with him. Not right now. It will change everything. It could ruin everything. I can't Vik. I'm scared."

"I'm scared too." Came his wonderful velvet voice from right behind me. I rolled over and saw his brilliant white smile. God, he is beautiful. I'm shocked and frantically trying to wipe my face because I know I smeared my mascara all over his pillow.

"CC, I was scared to tell you that I was in love with you because you acted like you didn't want a boyfriend and I was afraid it would change things between us. I love being with you and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." He said as he sat on the side of the bed.

I got off the bed and stood in front of him. "Dimitri, I did the same thing. I, oh jeez, I can't breathe.

I was standing right in front of him almost between his legs so he started to pull me to him to sit on his leg but I stopped him. "Wait, please, just hold me until I stop shaking." I positioned myself right between his legs and we were almost eye to eye even though he was still sitting down. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him as I put my arms up around his neck.

**DPOV**

Oh I know I've hugged CC dozens of time but this one is the best. This is the most euphoric feeling. Her body pressed against mine and my face in the crook of her neck smelling in her vanilla frosting hair knowing that she is in love with me. 'SHE'S IN LOVE WITH ME' I yelled in my head. I don't think I could ever be happier than I am right now.

"CC, look at me. I love you so very much. I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"No Dimitri. I should have told you sooner. Wait, how long have you loved me. I mean, when did you know that you wanted to be more than friends?" She asked.

"CC, when I first started going to the coffee shop more frequently I started having feelings for you but I suppressed them. I thought you were so very beautiful the first time I saw you up close. I just couldn't think those thoughts or have feelings of any kind. I was fighting it from the start. It wasn't until you helped me let go of the past that I let go and all of my emotions and the feelings flooded me like a tidal wave."

"Dimitri?" She asked cautiously making me chuckle.

"Yeah?"

"Is this a dream? I've dreamt this so many times. Is this real?"

"Is this real?" I asked her as I cupped her face in my hands and placed my lips to her sweet soft full ones. The smell of her lips was strawberry and the taste of her tongue was intoxicating. When our tongues softly touched I felt it throughout my whole body. When we finally pulled apart to breathe I pulled her into another bear hug. "Oh god CC, I love you so, so much I feel like I'm flying."

I can't help myself. I stand up still holding her tight and her arms are still snug around my neck. I lift her off the ground and as I start to spin she wraps her legs around my waist. We twirl around a few times before I place her back on the ground kissing her again, moving my hands from up and down her back to her hips pulling her to me as tight as I possibly can. I can't get enough of her. I know I am rock hard for her again but I don't want a cold shower this time. I want her. I need her. I desperately want to make love with her. Hold her. Caress her. Feel every inch of her. I want to be inside her wrapping her in my arms and loving her with every part of my being.

"Crystal, you are everything to me. I am so in love with you. Make love with me. I want you. I need you so bad right now. I need to be with you."

"Dimitri, we have guests sitting right on the other side of that wall."

I let out a frustrated sigh, "You're right. I know this dinner means a lot to you. I'm sorry."

"Come on." She said pulling me towards the door. What she did next totally shocked me and caught me off guard which isn't an easy thing to do. She opened the door and started going out then stopped holding me back with her arm keeping me out of their view.

"Hey guys. I'm really sorry about that. Um, I just need to fix my makeup. You guys go on ahead to the restaurant and we'll catch up. It should just take me a few minutes." And with that she watched them all leave, turned to me with the slyest sexy grin on her face and said, "I need you too Dimitri. I'm yours, always and forever."

**Thanks for reading.**

**Jo**


	13. Chapter 13

**This world and some of the characters in this story belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. I own nothing except the storyline and the other characters that are not in Richelle's books**

**My husband and I have Always and Forever engraved on our wedding bands. I love it.**

*****The first half of this chapter is a lemon. If you don't want to read it, skip down.*****

_"Hey guys. I'm really sorry about that. Um, I just need to fix my makeup. You guys go on ahead to the restaurant and we'll catch up. It should just take me a few minutes." And with that she watched them all leave, turned to me with the slyest sexy grin on her face and said, "I need you too Dimitri. I'm yours, always and forever."_

**DPOV**

"Always and forever." I agreed. God I love the sound of that. I pulled her into my arms again and I can't help but feel high. I'm so full of emotions, joy, peace, love, desire. Especially love. CC is everything to me and I can only hope that I am the same for her. I put my hands on her cheeks and as I stare into her eyes I can see love and adoration mixed with lust and desire.

The kisses start soft getting stronger, needier. I desperately need her. All of her. While still kissing I move my hands to her back at the same time feeling her hands under my shirt. Her hands are moving up my abs to my chest and then around to my back pulling me closer to her. The feelings she is eliciting in me are indescribable. I feel for the zipper of her dress as she pulls my shirt up over my head. I hear her breath hitch as she is looking from my abs up past my chest to my eyes and back down again with the biggest beautiful smile on her face.

I unzip her dress and she lets it fall down around her ankles and then gently kicks it off to the side. She still has her heels on. Standing before me in her forest green lace bra and panties she takes my breath away.

While I trail kisses from shoulder to shoulder and everywhere in between, I move my hands from her hips up her back and unhook her bra tossing it over near her dress and I am awed by her beauty.

She was right about her "ladies". They didn't change very much with the rest of her body's transformation. They are voluptuous and I feel the need to touch them and taste them. I bring my hands back to her hips and start moving them up until they capture her breasts. At the same time she has undone my pants and tucked her hands down the back of my boxers briefs placing a hand on each cheek pulling me even closer to her. She elicits soft moans from me while her own lustful sounds escape as I place my mouth on her left nipple kissing and teasing with my teeth.

CC pulls my pants and my boxers down to my knees taking a teasing nip of my head on her way down. Oh my god it's all I can do to not explode right now. She then guides me to sit on the bed as she takes off my shoes and pulls my pants and boxers the rest of the way off.

I stand and swoop her up in one swift movement turning around to place her on the bed. She kicked off her shoes while I freed her from her panties and tossed them.

"CC, you are so beautiful. I will never get enough of you." I say as I hover over her and start trailing kisses from one set of lips to the other while kneading both breasts and playing with her nipples between my thumbs and forefingers.

CC tries to speak but keeps breaking up her sentence with moans and soft passion cries from my touch and my kisses. "Ohhh, Dimitri, I, I, I knowahhh, haha, I feel, ohhhhhh, the same way, hah, about youhooh."

I trail my kisses back up to her lips and she captures my mouth forcibly, wrapping her arms around my waist and up to my shoulders. I move my hand down to her core finding that she is already so very wet. I insert a finger, then two, moving them in and out expanding outward. With my length and girth I want her to be ready for me. I don't want to hurt her. As I put a third finger in her she starts bucking her hips to meet me.

"Now, baby, I need you now."

"I just want to help. I know it's been a while and I don't want to hurt you."

"You have to trust me. I _know_ you're big but I want all of you, now."

I hover my body above her putting my weight on my knees and elbows. My hands are on either side of her face and as I brushed her hair back and looked into her eyes I could see it. All of the love and warmth I could ever dream of.

Just as I placed the tip of my head right at her opening she puts a firm hold on my ass and pulls me to her. My breath hitches. Oh god this feels so good. She's so warm and tight. The physical feeling is pure ecstasy. Emotionally, it feels like, coming home. I feel complete. Our bodies move in sync like they were made for each other. Oh, yeah, this is so good.

"Crystal, babe, you feel so good. I love you so very much."

"I love you. You. Feel. Amazing. Roll us over and put me on top."

As I rolled us over she took in all of me and completely closed the space between us. Oh, yeah, ugh, that's even better. Oh, my, god, wow.

At first she looked shocked then quickly her expression changed and now she looks…high. "You were holding back." She's breathing heavy now.

"I was afraid I would hurt you."

"Baby you _are_ huge but oh my god you feel so good. Don't ever hold back with me. I want you to experience everything to the fullest. That's what you give me. I want to give that to you too." Oh my god I love this woman.

She is holding herself up with her hands on my chest. I want to be closer so I sit myself up and she wraps her arms around my neck while I place my hands on her ass. Her skin is so soft and smooth. Her breasts are smashed to my chest. I wrap my arms around her tightly as we start to move even faster.

"Oh don't stop. I'm so close." She said in a ragged breath. I am almost over the edge myself.

"Ah, ah, oh, baby, I love you so much, ah, ha ha. Oh my god." Hearing her experience her orgasm and feeling her milk me brings me to my release and it's euphoric.

"Oh god CC, that was amazing." We both said amazing at the same time. Then she asked, "Can we just sit like this for a minute? Please? Don't move" I would give this woman anything. "Yeah" I said as we both chuckled.

*****END LEMON*****

When we did lie down she says, "Damn, you've been living here almost three weeks. We could have been doing this the whole time." Making us both laugh. I said, "Well it's not too late. We still can do this all the time."

"Can we do it again now?" She asked with raised eyebrows and her face all lit up in a 'can we can we please please' kind of way. I couldn't help but laugh. "We can, after dinner. They're still waiting for us.

"Oh my gosh, you're right. They're going to know. They're going to see all over our faces what we've been doing." She said laughing and blushing just talking about them knowing what we've been doing.

"I don't care if the whole world knows. Crystal, I love you so very much." I can't help grinning from ear to ear.

"Do you think anyone will give you a hard time for loving a human?"

"I don't think so but I don't care if they do. I know who I am and I'm in love with you. It doesn't matter what species you are. You are a beautiful sexy woman and you're mine." I couldn't help the possessive growl that came from me. "What about your family though. Are they going to give you a hard time?"

"My family has independent thinking when compared to other alchemists. They just want me to be happy. My father was so very proud of me when I told him about the gas station and my molnija mark. Dimitri, even if my family wouldn't support me, I don't care. Being with you is more important to me than my family's approval. They will love you though. You are everything to me now. You are my best friend, my boyfriend, my lover. I feel…complete."

Oh how her words make my heart soar. "You're everything to me too. I love you so very much. Come on. Let's go meet our family and friends for dinner."

"This is a nice place," CC commented as we walked through the front doors. I told the hostess that we were meeting family and that the other four members of our party should already be here. She directed us to a large round table near the fireplace.

We walked up to the table and I pulled out a chair for CC next to Sydney. I sat in between CC and Vika.

Ivashkov just had to say something. "Well welcome, welcome. Hey if it isn't the old 'I just had the best sex in my life ever' face. Glad you could join us." Sydney tried to chastise him but we were all laughing too loud.

Everyone laughed, including me. CC looked at me flushed and we laughed again together before I kissed her on the cheek. CC looked at Sydney and said, "Yep, I think Adrian and I are going to get along just fine."

"Belikov, you seem a little more laid back than the last time we met." Adrian noticed.

"I am. Life is too short Adrian, you have to take time to enjoy it. You know what though, if you and I are going to be friends, you need to start calling me Dimitri."

"Well Dimitri, it would be an honor."

Dinner, desert, and the company were great. We leave the restaurant with the promise of seeing everyone tomorrow. CC had been speaking with Vika in private and they hugged so I'm sure all is well.

I don't know maybe I _am_ seeing things differently. What I said to Adrian is true though. Life is too short, especially in our world. I don't want to be one of those people that doesn't realize what they have until it's gone. I've been given a second chance on life and I'm going to take every opportunity I have to enjoy it. I don't want to have any regrets.

Remembering the conversation I overheard between Karolina, Sonya, and CC, I know that she wants to get married someday and have children. I only hope that she wants to do those things with me. I love her so very much and I will do anything to make sure she is happy.

When we arrived back at the loft I opened the door for her and led her inside. No sooner did I close the door and she was on me. She wrapped her arms up around my neck, jumped and wrapped her legs around my waist, and showered me with kisses. I love that she wants me like this but she surprised me and I lost my balance.

We were right in front of the stairs going down to the coffee shop and I had to be sure that we didn't fall. She took in my surprised expression and the way I was adjusting her on me as rejection and jumped back. She started talking but her voice was cracking like she was going to cry.

"I, I' m sorry, I shouldn't have assumed. I, um, I'm going to go put on my sweats. I'll be right back." She started heading for the bedroom but I'm quicker and beat her to the doorway blocking it. I pulled her into my arms and started kissing her with everything I had in me. After a few seconds, she was kissing me back.

"CC please don't be upset. I was just trying to keep us from falling down the stairs. You just surprised me and I lost my balance. I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

She smiled, "No, I'm sorry that I over reacted. This is all new Dimi, I guess I'm just not sure what to expect." She said looking away from me.

I put my hand on her cheek and turned her head back so that she was looking me in the eyes. "CC, you can expect that I will never reject you. If you ever want _anything_ from me I will give it freely. And in here," I said as I walked us into the bedroom. "I will never deny you. I love you."

"I love you the same. You have no idea how happy you make me. And not just because you're sexier than hell and you're giving your body to me, though that's pretty cool too," She said in her usual CC way, "but the way you make me feel. Sometimes when you look at me you make me feel like I'm the most beautiful, desirable woman in the world."

"Don't you understand yet? You are that for me. No other woman would compare."

"Thank you. Now you already know I think you're a sex god. I mean seriously. You are beyond sexy. I will never tire of exploring your body over and over again." We were both laughing and hugging. "I'm serious. Speaking of serious, can I ask you something?"She asked me in kind of a nervous way.

"You can ask me anything."

"Well like I said, you've been living here almost three weeks. Would you like to move in with me for real? You don't need your apartment. I mean unless you think you may need a 'man cave' to run to when you get tired of me." She chuckled but her voice still sounded nervous.

"CC, I don't need a man cave. I am already living here. I'll get the rest of my stuff this weekend. Thank you."

"Cool, I'm glad. Um, can I ask you about something else? I mean, I'm not saying that it's something you need to really consider for _now_. I don't want to scare you off or freak you out or anything. I mean really I guess the one isn't even written in stone, though with how religious my parents are I suppose it would make that part of my life less complicated, some day. I just think that we should be on the same page. I mean when two people date they should at least want the same things out of life right? Unless they are just playing the field or that kind of thing, which I know that neither of us are. I mean…" I had to cut her off.

"CC, you're rambling. Just spit it out."

"Well I just don't want to give you the wrong impression. I mean I not trying to get you to do anything you don't want to do. I just want to know what your feelings are on the subject so that we are on the same page."

"Crystal, what are you talking about?" She let out a heavy sign.

"I was just wondering if, far into the future, you know, not tomorrow or anything, could you ever see yourself married with children or..anything..remotely..similar to that?" She is biting her lower lip and acting real shy and stuff. Oh my god she is so cute.

"I have always known, with my career choice, came certain sacrifices. I never saw how I could have a family and be a guardian. I did have thoughts of being married and having children but I had always pushed them aside because I couldn't see how it could possibly happen. I had always thought that I would be living with my charge. I never thought that I would be teaching. Then there's procreation. I would have to be with a Moroi to have children and I had never met any that I could see myself with. I never even dreamed that a human could love me or that I would fall in love with a human. It just wasn't how we were taught to think. Humans were always separate from our world. Being a teacher and not committed to a single charge, and being in love with a human who loves me back, I can definitely picture myself as a husband and a father someday. What about you." I know I overheard her conversation with my sisters but she doesn't know that. "Have you thought about being married and having children?"

"Yes. So good, we're both on the same page. See how easy that was? What's with the 5 minute speech? You couldn't just say, 'yeah, I've thought about it'?" We were both laughing now.

"I don't know. I tend to feel like I need to explain my self thoroughly." We both kept laughing.

"Hey Dimi, take your shoes off for me will ya? Yeah, now uh, can I see your shirt for a sec? Thanks, and uh, here, let me help you with that." She starts undoing my pants. I see what she's doing.

"Wait, CC here, let me take your jacket for you. Mm hmm and ah, take your shoes off for me will ya? Oh here, let me help you with that." I said as I turned her around to unzip her dress and oops there it falls to the floor.

She turns around to me and throws her arms up around my neck and we laugh and hug and it just feels so good. We rid ourselves of the rest of our clothes and pretty much jump into bed,literally.

"I want to tell you something." She said sounding a little serious. "I had never made love before. Yeah, I had sex but it was never like what you and I did before. It was never like that. I never made love before. Thank you so much for showing me that. For loving me like that."

"Oh CC, I love you so deeply and so completely you must know that."

"I do. I realize that now. I believe we were meant for each other Dimitri. Our paths may have been bumpy but they led us to here. To each other and I'm grateful."

"So am I."

"Oh and Dimi, there's one more thing I want to tell you. Before, before dinner, that was the first time ever for me with the lights on. I always insisted on turning them off before but this time, with you, I wanted to see all of you all the time."

"Hey Dimi, sorry, one more thing. What time are we supposed to meet everyone tomorrow?"

"Not until ten."

"Oh sweet! Well let's get going then. So little time and so many positions to try out before breakfast." We both laughed at that. Man, how I love this woman.

**Well, come on let me have it. Good or bad. Thanks for reading.**

**Jo**


	14. Chapter 14

**This world and some of the characters in this story belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. I own nothing except the storyline and the other characters that are not in Richelle's books.**

_"Oh sweet! Well let's get going then. So little time and so many positions to try out before breakfast." We both laughed at that. Man, how I love this woman._

**DPOV**

I woke up feeling wonderful. Yesterday was the best day of my life. This beautiful woman sleeping in my arms has everything to do with it. She is amazing. We did some things last night that I hadn't even heard of. I would have never guessed that CC would have a Kama Sutra book. I wish we could stay in bed all weekend but we do have to meet our family for brunch back at the same restaurant we were at for dinner last night.

CC is starting to wake up. I wonder how she is feeling. I kind of feel like I did a monster workout session with the weights for 13 hours. Out of all of the mornings I've woken up next to her, sometimes with her in my arms, this is the first that we've woken up in each other arms...naked. I could get used to this. Her flesh hot against mine warms me up all over.

"Good morning love." I said as she looks up to me with a blissful grin on her face. It swells my heart to know that I had something to do with that.

"Yes it is a very good morning." She tried stretching but I don't think her body was complying. "Oh man, I feel like I've been at the gym for three days nonstop. Looking at your magnificent smile though just makes me want to do it all over again." She beamed, and then softly kissed me.

Oh wow. I can't even describe how she makes me feel. One simple, soft kiss and my whole body has chills. The feeling engulfs me like a blanket of warmth and love. I wrap my arms around her tightly putting my hands on her ass to pull her closer and deepen the kiss. CC moans against my lips and the feeling of her tongue dancing with mine makes my erection twitch against her thigh causing her to moan again.

"My muscles ache but I seem to recall a lesson you taught me, something like, you still have to work out the next day even if you are sore. Just work through the pain, right?" She laughed with a sultry grin on her beautiful face.

We make love again and I am filled with contentment and thoughts of looking forward to many many mornings like this in our future.

I checked the time. "We don't have to meet our family until 10 so we still have a few hours. I was thinking I would go and pack up my stuff. Did you want to come with me or did you have something else you needed to do this morning?"

"I only need to take a shower. If you can wait for me I will go with you or I can meet you there."

"I need a shower too. You know you do have 4 shower heads in there and there is plenty of room if you want company." I said as I was holding her to me and drawing light circles on the small of her back.

"Hmm, let me think about that." She said in a teasing tone. "Well, ok but only if you wash my back." She said laughing.

"Oh I'm sure I can do better than just your back." I grinned back at her.

When we finished our shower CC said, "Holy cow, that has to be the best shower ever in the history of showers. And I swear, I don't think I have ever used that bench in there so much in the whole time I've had it."

We laughed and hugged. It was incredibly erotic and sensual making love with CC in the shower. Now that I have her I can't seem to get enough of her.

We got dressed and went to my apartment as we still have two hours before we have to be at the restaurant. Even if we don't move anything before then, we should at least be able to get it all packed up. I don't have very much stuff. The furniture and everything in the kitchen was all in the apartment when I moved in so really I just have personal belongings, clothes, books, and my laptop…stuff like that.

I want to email Lissa about my relationship with CC. I know that Adrian still speaks with everyone and he probably still stalks Rose in her sleep. I would rather Lissa hear about it from me.

"Hey CC, I need to take a minute to send Lissa an email. Would you want to make us some hot chocolate and by the time you're done I'll be done and we can get started?"

"Yeah, sure. Do you have any vanilla cream?" She asked with a grin.

"Why yes ma'am, I do believe that I did buy some vanilla cream." I said with a laugh.

I sat down and sent Lissa a quick email. She is going to be so excited that I will probably be able to hear her scream all the way over here.

Packing didn't take very long at all and before we knew it we had everything in the loft with 15 minutes left before we had to meet everyone. It only takes 5 minutes to walk to the restaurant. I think we did pretty good.

Brunch was excellent. As it turns out Sydney has an assignment in Europe for the next 6-8 weeks that should end in mid December so they've decided to stay here at the academy through the holidays. Adrian is planning on staying here while Sydney is gone.

CC offered for Adrian to stay in the guest room in the loft but he graciously declined saying that given how CC and I have just discovered our love for each other we should have a little privacy to explore it. Even though he smirked it out with a bit of sarcasm and sexual innuendo, something in his eyes made me believe he was being sincere.

I'm pretty sure that Adrian and I aren't going to be going shopping together or sharing bff stories any time soon but, I don't know, he seems to have...well to be truthful, if I had to put a word to it, he seems to have matured, slightly. I think Sydney has been good for him and it's obvious that he loves her very much.

It is good though that we can get along considering how we're in love with two women that are really more like sisters than cousins.

**RPOV**

"Hey Rose, would you ask Lily to bring us some more coffee? We have a little time before the next meeting starts so I think I will check my email and catch up on some paperwork." Liss said.

"Sure. I'm going to have her check to see if there are any donuts left from breakfast too. Do you want anything else?"

"No, thank you."

As soon as I hung up the phone I hear this blood curdling scream from Lissa. I turned around quickly with my stake in hand but we were still the only two in the room. "Liss, what the hell are you doing scaring me like that? What's going on?"

"Oh my god Rose I can't believe it, finally. Oh, I am so happy for him." Her voice was several octaves higher and considerably louder.

"Liss, slow down. Who are you happy for? What are you talking about?"

"Well remember I was telling you that Dimitri has finally been able to put the past to rest and try to move on with his life. That he at least had a friend that he had been spending all of his time with?"

"Yeah, Crystal or CC or something like that right?" I remember when Liss first told me about Dimitri's decision to finally let the past go. It kind of felt like a weight had been lifted off of me. I didn't realize that I still had so much worry and guilt pressing down on me regarding him. I felt bad that he couldn't move on because of all the regret and guilt he had about me. Initially I never thought I would get passed everything myself but I guess when they say time heals all wounds they knew what they were talking about, for me anyway.

I will always have a place in my heart for him. I mean, we always remember our first love, right? I can't say I have any regrets though because if he hadn't left court when he did, I wouldn't have had the healing time I needed before I met Francois. This past year with him has been the happiest that I've ever been.

"Yes, her name is Crystal but she goes by CC. Well they are in love and he is moving in with her in her loft above the coffee shop. Oh Rose, I am so happy for him. He deserves some peace and happiness. He said that they just found out that they have been in love with each other for weeks but each one was afraid to tell the other."

"Yes he does deserve some happiness. Wow, that's great. Does that mean he's not going to play hide and seek the next time we visit the academy?" I couldn't help but tease about it. Liss would always tell me that it was just too painful for him to see me. That he was so ashamed and sorry for the way he treated me when he was Strigoi that he couldn't face me. I understand that to a point but I could never understand why he didn't realize that he had no control over what the Strigoi did. I guess he finally does realize that and I'm glad he's moving on. It really would be good to see him again.

"I hope he doesn't. I mentioned to him before how much I want to see him again. I will tell him again and Rose, can I tell him that _everyone_ is happy for him and that _everyone_ wants to see him again?"

"Of course Liss. You know how I feel about him. I will always love him, just not _that_ way. He's always going to be a part of me and I really am happy for him. It really would be good to see him again."

"Rose, wait until you hear this. He and CC had dinner last night with CC's cousin, her cousin's boyfriend, the boyfriend's cousin and the boyfriend's cousin's girlfriend. You will never guess who those people are. CC's cousin is Sydney Sage and you know that Sydney and Adrian have been serious for a while now. Well it turns out that Adrian's cousin Nikolai is dating Dimitri's sister Viktoria."

I couldn't help the laughter that was roaring out of me now. "Wow, that is really a family affair huh." I snorted.

"Yeah, can you believe it? He even said that Adrian is going to be staying at the academy while Sydney goes on a mission. She will be done just before Christmas so they plan to spend the holidays at the academy."

"Hey! Christian has been wanting to take a trip there to check on the progress of his students. We are going to St Vladimir's Academy next month so why don't we visit St Basil's Academy in December? Maybe we could spend the holidays there. Oh Rose wouldn't that be wonderful to have ALL of our friends and family together for Christmas this year? Pleeeeaaaaasssssseeeeeee, say it would be great!"

I can't help but laugh at her enthusiasm and it really would be great to have everyone together again. "Liss, of course that would be great but what about Dimitri's family? I'm sure he is going to want to take CC to his family's house for their first Christmas together."

"Oh my god Rose that is a brilliant idea!" She all but squealed in my ear with her long platinum hair bouncing all over the place as she jumped up and down. "I will call Olena myself and invite them to the academy. Lily can make all of the arrangements to set them up in guest housing and request the banquet room for us for Christmas dinner and a New Years Eve party. Since Eddie is part of the Royal guard he will be coming anyway but I will arrange for him to have his own room so he can bring Mia too and of course Mia's father should come and your parents. Oh Rose I am so excited."

Jeez, ya think? This really is going to be great. I would love to see Olena and everyone again. I haven't seen them in over three years. Gosh, I don't even know if Sonya had a boy or a girl. I hope they will be happy to see me too. I guess I will find out soon enough.

Also, as weird as it has been for me that my parents are back together, it will be great to see them too. Even though I've known my mother longer obviously, I sometimes feel closer with Abe. He loves me unconditionally and he isn't as critical. I gotta say though, since they've been back together, my mother seems to be trying harder.

Just then Christian came in. "Hey, what's all the commotion in here. I can here you all the way back to my office?"

"Oh Christian, Dimitri moved in with CC. They're in love. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Well good for him. It's about time. How long have we been telling him to let himself off the hook and move on? I guess that explains why he hasn't returned Aunt Tasha's calls. I know that ever since I told her that he was trying to get on with his life she has been trying to get a hold of him. Hey, if he's going to be all distracted with lovey dovey thoughts maybe I will finally have my chance to beat him at Call of Duty 4." He said as Liss back handed him.

"Ow, what? What do you think I've been doing all those times I had to go there without you? It's not like I know anyone else out there but boring teachers and Dimitri. Since Rosie here never wanted Frankie to go with me if Dimitri was going to be there my only other choice was Eddie and all he wanted to do was spend his down time on the phone with Mia talking all mushy and babyish. All we would ever do was sit around and play COD4 but he would always demolish me. It's probably all he ever did with his time beside sparing, lifting weights, flexing his muscles and grunting and stuff."

I couldn't help but laugh with him. "Hey don't forget his western books. I bet he re-read those over and over again." We were all laughing pretty hard now. "Well I'm glad he's working past everything, finally. Hopefully CC will be good for him. I really can't wait to see him again."

Christian looked surprised. "Wait. What? We? As in you and us we? When are we seeing him again?"

Liss chimed in, "Well I figured that since you need to check on your students anyway, we could do St Vladimir's next month and then St Basil's in December. We could spend the holidays there and have everyone together. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

"That sounds great. Who is everyone?"

"Oh, well Adrian and Sydney are there now and staying through the holidays. Well Adrian is staying there while Syd goes on a mission but she should be done by Christmas. Liss is going to call and invite Dimitri's family, my parents, Mia and her dad. Everyone." I explained.

"What about Aunt Tasha? She is all the family I have left next to you Liss. Are you inviting Tasha?


	15. Chapter 15

**This world and some of the characters in this story belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. I own nothing except the storyline and the other characters that are not in Richelle's books.**

"_What about Aunt Tasha? She is all the family I have left next to you Liss. Are you inviting Tasha?"_

**CCPOV**

Thanksgiving with Dimitri's family was probably the best Thanksgiving I have ever had. Not just because Olena is such a wonderful cook, but mostly because I have so much more to be thankful for. His family is so excited and happy for us and they really have accepted me as their own. The outpouring of love they showered me with was overwhelming. Dimitri was so very happy and proud.

Only two weeks left until Christmas and I have so much to do. I have finished most of my shopping though I still have a couple of things I want to figure out for Dimitri. He and I went out last weekend and finished shopping for his whole family, Sydney and Adrian, Suzy, Max and Albert, Headmistress Sokolova, and Dimitri's co-worker Guardian Antonio Giordano.

Antonio is the best combat instructor after Dimitri and they get along really well so I've been trying to include him when we have group activities. We've actually been having a lot of them lately so that Adrian doesn't feel left out or like a third wheel.

We do still have to come up with an idea for Lissa and Christian. We haven't figured out yet what to do for them. I am so thankful that Lissa approved my application to come to the academy in the first place and Dimitri is extremely thankful for her and Christian's friendship over the years. They pretty much have everything they want so it's makes them difficult to shop for.

We shipped a package to Japan already for my folks and Stewart as they can't make it here for the holidays but sent their best wishes. They took it better than I had expected when I told them about me and Dimitri. My brother was actually more shocked than they were which surprised me a little. My parents said again that they just want me to be happy and they said that from the picture I emailed them of the two of us they could see it in our faces how happy we are.

I'm going to go downstairs and do inventory before we open. We open at three when Dimitri finishes his last class so I want to be sure and finish before then.

As I come through the door at the bottom of the stairs I see Adrian standing at the front door trying to get a look inside. I open the door to the familiar ding and let him in.

"Good afternoon Adrian. We don't really open for another hour and a half but I could make you some coffee or hot chocolate if you want. Do you want a muffin or something?"

"Oh no, that's ok. I was just walking by and thought I would see if you were in here or not."

"Suzy and Max will be here soon but we don't open until three when school gets out. You can hang out though if you want to."

"Thank you. I would like to talk with you about something if you have a minute."

"Sure, take a load off." I gestured to the closet table for us to have a seat.

"I don't want you to break any kind of confidence or anything like that and if you feel uncomfortable in any way, please just stop me. OK?"

"Adrian, cryptic much? Come on, spit it out."

"Ok, whew, here goes. Sydney and I have been together almost two years now and I know without a doubt that I will love her with every part of my being for the rest of my life. There will never be another. She is everything to me."

"Oh Adrian, I am so happy for you." I tell him as I feel my eyes water up and I'm trying not to crack my voice. "And I have never seen Sydney this happy before. Why then does it sound like there should be a 'but' at the end of your sentence?"

"I want to ask her to marry me. I want her to be my wife and raise a family together. I want to grow old with her."

"Oh my god Adrian that is awesome. I don't understand, what's the problem?"

"Aw CC, where do I start? Her job, her family or more so her father, me being an evil creature of the night and all."

"Ok, first off, she wouldn't give a rat's ass if you were from outer space Adrian. Have you ever seen the way she looks at you? Hello. She loves you, anyone can see that. Second, she has always hated her job. She is only an alchemist because of her father. My uncle can be a real prick and when her sister bowed out he forced Sydney into it. She could be an architect by now. That's what she loves. What she wanted to go to school for. She would have defied her father if she had any other choice. She didn't have money to go to school and he refused to pay because he wanted her to be an alchemist. I'm sure she doesn't regret it now because she wouldn't have met you but I can guarantee you, if she had other options. Like maybe marrying someone she loved that could take her away from it all." He had such a huge grin that it lit up his eyes.

"Really, CC, you don't think she would mind giving that life up. I mean, she has always been so disciplined in her work I just assumed that it was her passion. I never even asked her if she liked her job. I don't mean to say that she would have to give it up for me. I don't care what she wants to do. I just want her to be happy but I know that if certain people in that organization were to find out about her and me then she would be in serious trouble and I wouldn't want to be responsible for that."

"My best advice for you, Adrian, is to ask her about it. Talk to her. Let her know how you feel and that she has other options available to her. You might me surprised."

"Thank you CC. I feel so much better now. I will talk with her but I want to wait until after her assignment. She should be here this weekend if all goes well."

"Oh great! I can't wait to tell her about my conversation with my family about me and Dimitri."

"I'm happy for you that your family is more open minded about our world. You know there was a time when humans, Dhampirs, and Morois coexisted. It's too bad we can't go back to that. Although Lissa is progressively changing our world for the better, a change like that would take decades if not centuries."

"Speaking of Lissa, I can't wait to meet her, well everyone for that matter. I have heard so much about everyone. They should be here in about a week and a half from what Dimitri says."

"Yeah, I was just speaking with Lissa. She called me a couple of hours ago. She wanted to give me the heads up that she was asking my parents to Christmas dinner along with Nikolai's parents my Uncle Will and Aunt Eva. I guess Dimitri was telling her about Vika and Niko and my cousin's apprehension about telling his parents about his relationship with a Dhampir. Lissa knows that my family knows I'm with a human and I think that she was hoping that if Niko's parents could see how accepting everyone was towards Sydney that it would soften the blow with the news about Vika. I also think that she is hoping that when they see how the Queen loves her then maybe they could too."

"Wow, she really has a big heart doesn't she? I have only ever heard great things about her. That plus the fact that I wouldn't be here without her permission and then wouldn't have met Dimitri makes me want to meet her even more. I am so very grateful for her. Hey, now it's my turn. Can I ask you something?"

"Dimitri said that he's told me everything about his history with Rose. From what he says about her personally, her personality, her humor and stuff I can't help but believe that we would really get along great. I can't wait to meet and get to know everyone but I can't help but wonder…do you think Rose will like me?"

**APOV**

"Well, from what she's told me, I think she already does."

"What do you mean? You've talked with her about me?"

"I speak with Rose every now and then but I see her in her dreams every two weeks or so. We're still really great friends. I don't know if Francois knows I dream walk her but yes Sydney knows in case you're wondering."

"It's fine but, what did you say about me?"

"I just told her about your personality, you know, that I liked you and we get along great. I think we get along great." I told her sincerely. She is a great woman and Dimitri is very lucky to have found her.

She seemed to have blushed a little at this but said, "Yes silly, we do get along great. What did she say?" I proceeded to tell her about my last walk with Rose.

**Flashback**

_Rose always liked my grandmother's garden so I thought I would bring her here this time. I was barefoot with khaki shorts and a light blue polo shirt. Rose had on a beautiful white sundress and was also barefoot with her hair pulled up on the sides but flowing down her back._

"_Hey Little Dhampir."_

"_Hello Adrian," she greeted me with a hug. "How is Sydney?"_

"_She is great. She is on assignment right now but she will be back before Christmas. How is Francois? It will be great to see you both soon."_

"_Yeah, I'm looking forward to it. Francois is great, thank you. But you must be going crazy there without Sydney. What have you been doing with your time?"_

"_Well actually I've been spending a lot of it with Dimitri and CC. Mostly CC during the week since Dimitri's working. It's been good having the chance to get to know her finally after hearing so much about her. CC and Sydney are really more like sisters rather than cousins. It's too bad though that they don't have the same father. CC's family has accepted her relationship with Dimitri way better than I think Sydney's father would accept ours."_

"_Adrian, I am so happy for you that you found Sydney. I know she is crazy about you. I'm sorry if her family makes it more complicated for your relationship."_

"_It's just that I want so much more. I want it all but her job and her family…I don't know if it's possible."_

"_You need to talk to her about it, you know that right?"_

"_Yeah, I will, soon."_

"_Good. So hey, what's CC like?"_

"_She's really nice and funny. She has a wicked sense of humor sometimes. I think you two will get a long great."_

"_Yeah? I hope so. I mean, Dimitri will always have a place in my heart. I hope we can get to a point where we can be friends, you know. Get along and visit without being awkward or anything. So if he's with CC and he is happy then I want to be able to get along with her too."_

"_Well let me tell you, when we first met, she wouldn't even shake my hand."_

"_What? Sounds like a bitch."_

_I had to laugh. "No wait. After Sydney introduced us she said something about 'evil creature of the night and all' then told Sydney that she was impressed. Then when I went to shake her hand and tell her it was nice to meet her, she smacked my hand away, said 'give me some sugar', and then pulled me in for a hug. She was totally accepting and I had known her all of two minutes."_

"_Ok, yeah, you're right, she sounds like we would get along."_

"_Plus, I don't know, Dimitri is different, in a good way. I think she has a lot to do with that. I've seen him working and he is still all stoic and professional but when we're hanging out at their place or we go out or something, he is a totally different person. He told me that he has realized that life is too short and the point is to live it. He's more fun and easy going than he used to be. You may be shocked to know that we actually get along. He even said to me, 'Adrian, if we're going to get along, you need to call me Dimitri'. So we have been getting along and I think we're even becoming friends. I mean, I don't think we're going to be getting our nails done or having sleep overs any time soon or anything but, it's all good."_

"_Holy shit! No way! Seriously? Oh man, this I gotta see. We will be there on the 23__rd__. I can't wait."_

_I couldn't help but laugh at her. "Little Dhampir, you're waking up. I will see you then." And we said goodbye with another hug._

**End Flashback**

"Oh Adrian, I hope you're right. Dimitri really wants for him and Rose to be at a point too where they can visit and it's not awkward. He cares for her a lot and is glad that she has Francois and is happy. Oh, you've just made my day. Come here and give me some sugar." She said as she grabbed me in a bear hug. "I love you my friend and I'm glad you're part of my family. Now scoot, I have to get this inventory done before we open."

I couldn't help but grin. "I love you too CC. You're like a sister-in-law already. I'm going, I'm going. I have some more shopping to do anyway."

**DPOV**

"Oh Dimi, I am so excited. Today is the 21st and in two days your family and your friends will be coming here. I can't wait."

I wrapped my arms around CC's waist and she puts her arms up around my neck. I love that we are always so very affectionate. I never want to be without her. She always has a touch or a kiss for me and I am elated. I never dreamed I would be this happy and content. I want this, with CC, for the rest of my life.

"I know my love. I am excited as well. I know we just saw my family on Thanksgiving but it seems so long ago now. I have seen Christian over the years on the occasions that he has needed to visit and Lissa couldn't come with him, and Eddie of course, but it's been over three years for the rest."

"I'm nervous about seeing Rose. I want to speak with her as soon as I see her. I have it all planned out but I have found that when it comes to Rose, nothing ever really goes as planned." We were both laughing at this.

"Well do you want to tell me about it? I will do my best to help your plan pan out." She looked into my eyes with such sincerity and warmth. I have no doubt she would do anything in her power so see me happy.

"Thank you my love. I just want to be able to talk to her. To thank her and apologize to her."

"I'm sure you will get your chance. Now get your bum out of here before you're late for work. I plan on making Christmas cookies all day and then a special dinner for you tonight."

"A special dinner for tonight? What's the occasion?"

"You're the occasion. I love you so very much and soon we will be completely busy and will have constant company for more than two weeks. I just want to have a special, quiet, dinner before it starts. I want to show you how much I love and appreciate you."

"My love, I know that you love and appreciate me. You don't have to prove anything to me."

"I know, but I want to. It makes me feel good."

"Well, far be it from me to keep you from anything that makes you feel good." I said as I wrapped my arms around her tighter and lifted her up to my lips. "Is there anything else that I can do to make you feel good?" I asked as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Oh baby I believe I can think of a thing or two. Why don't I start a list and I will give it to you when you get home." She said in between kisses. I know if we keep going and I keep growing I will definitely be late for work.

I pulled out my cell phone and called my coworker Antonio to tell him something came up and I would be late. Let me tell you, something came up all right and stayed up until CC and I were totally spent. God I love this woman.

I did finally have to leave for work but all day I couldn't stop thinking about CC's special dinner and the list she was going to give me when I got home. I called her on my lunch just to make sure she was actually going to make one. I told her I would make her every dream come true. She told me that she was making all my favorites for dinner. This day doesn't seem to be moving fast enough for me.

I had a big surprise in the middle of my last class. Antonio was showing the class some offensive techniques so I was in my office when there was a knock at my door.

"Guardian Belikov?" It was Guardian Tadaszco. She works the front gate with Max's friend Guardian Jefferies.

"Yes Guardian Tadaszco, please come in."

"Lord Ozera and Guardian Cyr are here to see you."

I stood up. "Please send them in. Thank you." She left and in walked Christian and his guardian.

"Christian." I said as we shook hands and patted each other on the back in that guy hug/handshake kind of way.

"Hey Dimitri. It's really good to see you. Lissa will be here on the 23rd still but I wanted to get here earlier if I could to see the students in action before their break started. This is my Guardian Francois Cyr."

"It's good to meet you Guardian Cyr." I said to him as we shook hands.

"It's good to finally meet you too Guardian Belikov. Please, call me Francois." He said in a really thick French accent.

"I will and you can call me Dimitri." He seems nice.

"So I have already seen the offensive magic classes. When do we get to meet this CC that I've heard so much about? Can you leave or do you have to wait until the class is over?" Christian seems a little excited. I can't blame him. I guess he's waited a long time for me to just make a friend and I went and made a life changing one. He's been a really good friend to me over the years.

"Class is over in 15 minutes anyway. I'm sure Guardian Giordano won't mind finishing up. Let's go."

We walked out of my office into the gym. "Guardian Giordano, would you mind coming here for just a minute please?" He walked over to us and I introduced him to Francois and Christian. "Antonio, I want to take them to meet CC. You're almost done right? You don't mind if I take off?"

"No, go ahead. I will see you tomorrow."

"Great, thank you." With that we left the gym and made our way over to the loft. If they are here ahead of everyone else than I wonder what their plans are for dinner. I hope CC isn't too upset that I am bringing them home to meet her. It's not like I could say no but still. I should have probably called her first but we're here now.

I take them up the back stairs to the loft and open the door. I let them go in first while I inhale the wonderful aroma of pot roast that escaped my home. When I walked through the door I couldn't understand why the two of them had just stopped right inside. I almost didn't have enough room to close the door. Then three things happened all at once.

I looked over to see CC with her legs about a foot apart from each other and she was bending over putting something into the oven. She was wearing only her red apron and blood red really high heels, nothing else so by the time I saw her Christian and Francois had already been staring at her naked ass and what they could see of my home plate.

She heard the door close, turned around to greet me, thinking it was just me, then saw them too and screamed waving her arms about, flinging the oven mitt up towards the ceiling while frantically trying to make sure that the bibbed apron covered her completely.

She was side stepping her way to the bedroom door stumbling over her words about needing to be excused for just a minute so she could put on clothes. As she was making her way towards the door, Francois said something in French, she looked at him and ran to him screaming in French, kissed him on both cheeks and then on the lips, and then hugged him until she saw me staring at her with my jaw on the floor. Did she forget she was almost naked?


	16. Chapter 16

**9-21-11**

**So I was reading a fanfic by snowgoose and noticed that she puts the date at the top which I thought was a brilliant idea since fanfiction only has the most recent update date showing. Snowgoose is wicked good by the way. I have only read one of her stories so far but can't wait to finish the rest. Super great imagination with a lot of thought and detail in her writing.**

This world and some of the characters in this story belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. I own nothing except the storyline and the other characters that are not in Richelle's books.

_Then three things happened all at once._

_I looked over to see CC with her legs about a foot apart from each other and she was bending over putting something into the oven. She was wearing only her red apron and blood red really high heels, nothing else so by the time I saw her Christian and Francois had already been staring at her naked ass and what they could see of my home plate._

_She heard the door close, turned around to greet me, thinking it was just me, then saw them too and screamed waving her arms about, flinging the oven mitt up towards the ceiling while frantically trying to make sure that the bibbed apron covered her completely._

_She was side stepping her way to the bedroom door stumbling over her words about needing to be excused for just a minute so she could put on clothes. As she was making her way towards the door, Francois said something in French, she looked at him and ran to him screaming in French, kissed him on both cheeks and then on the lips, and then hugged him until she saw me staring at her with my jaw on the floor. Did she forget she was almost naked?_

**DPOV**

I couldn't stop the growl that was emanating from deep within me. "CRYSTAL!" I yelled as I ran to her.

"Oh Dimi, Francois and I use to hang out together when we were kids. I mean, we would meet every single day in the park that summer. My father wasn't really keen on the idea of his daughter hanging out with a Dhampir but he saw how attached we were and said to just not tell anyone. I think that was the start of my family changing their way of thinking about the evil creatures of the ni..."

She was talking way too fast and rambling the way she does. I swooped her up and made a dash for the bedroom effectively putting an end to her mouth. I ran into the bedroom with her in my arms and slammed the door shut with my foot. I put her down and opened my mouth to say something but I was speechless. I didn't even know where to begin. I was angry and hurt and shocked.

"CC what were…how could you…why did you…" I had so many emotions surfacing that I just didn't know where to begin.

"Dimitri, please calm down. Stop please, stop moving around. Just stand still a minute and look at me please." She said as she placed her right hand up to my cheek and her left on my chest. "Baby listen, I love you and need you more than the air I breathe. I am dressed like this for you. I wanted to surprise you and make you happy. I didn't know that you were going to come home and surprise _me_. You should have called and warned me."

"I was heading for the bedroom trying to keep everything covered when Francois spoke. Dimitri, look in my eyes please. I haven't seen him in 17 years and I really never expected to see him again. The shock and surprise of that made me run and greet him. I completely forgot about my, uh, attire or lack thereof."

I could see nothing but love and sincerity in her eyes and my heart melted. I knew I had no reason to doubt her.

"CC, you are everything to me and I love you so very much. You can't be surprised at the way I reacted to another man holding my naked wife."

"But you have to know I would never…wait, what? Wife? Did you say wife?"

I let out a heavy sigh and put my arms around her waist. "Crystal, don't you see. That's how I see you. That's how you feel to me. I…" My sentence was interrupted with her lips crashing into mine.

"Oh Dimi, you have no idea how that makes me feel. I love you so very much. Thank you." She said in a broken up sentence with kisses filling in the breaks and ending with a choke smashing hug.

I put my hands on the back of her thighs and lifted her up to me while she wrapped her legs around my waist. "I love you so much. I still sometime can't believe that you're mine." I told her truthfully.

"I think the same way when I wonder why you are with me. You are everything a woman wants and I'm just...well I'm just me, but I can't imagine a life without you. I want to be with you always and forever. I love you, husband." That last part came out as barely a whisper but I loved the sound of it.

I kissed her softly with as much love as I could pour into it and I saw in her eyes all the love and passion that I felt in my heart. "Crystal, I want you always and forever." I couldn't control the feelings that came over me. I wanted her so bad right now. I know that we have company but I need her.

"Dimi I know we have company but I want you now. I need you right now, please. Just quick and hard and NOW!"

Oh god I loved this woman. We always seem to think and want the same things. She squeezed me tighter with both her arms and her legs as I untied the apron she still had on and threw it off to the side. She had already kicked off her shoes and was pulling my polo shirt over my head while I was getting my pants to drop. I didn't even bother kicking them off as I felt I couldn't get inside her fast enough.

We were both moving fast and breathing heavy when CC yelled, "Now Dimitri, I need you NOW!"

We were right next to the wall so I backed her up against it and entered her in one swift move. Again the overwhelming feeling of peace and content that she gives me was engulfing me and I was home.

When we finished we both realized that we had been in the bedroom too long for Christian and Francois to not know what we were doing, even if they hadn't heard us. CC can sometimes get a little loud. Every time I think of how expressive she is when we're making love I can't help the shit eating grin on my face. I was already proud that she was mine but I still loved the ego boost it gives me when she screams from pleasure knowing that I gave that to her.

We put our clothes on and left the bedroom to face the music. Christian and Francois were sitting on the stools at the island with a tray of burnt biscuits in front of them trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh my god I forgot about the biscuits. I was just putting them in the oven when you guys got here."

Then Christian couldn't keep a straight face any longer. "Oh that's ok. We could see that you were too distracted to concentrate on your cooking. Well we couldn't see but we could hear it well enough." Then he and Francois burst out laughing until their faces were both red. CC was laughing too and went to get another container of biscuits from the fridge while I threw out the burnt ones.

I still hadn't introduced CC to Christian. "Oh by the way Christian, in case you haven't already figured it out, this is my Crystal. CC, this is Lord Christian Ozera and I'm guessing that you already know his guardian Francois Cyr." At this we were all cracking up again.

"Crystal, it's been entertaining meeting you. Please call me Christian." He almost couldn't say it clearly as he was laughing so much.

"Well I'm glad your visit isn't a total loss then." CC said still laughing. "Seriously, it's an honor to meet _you_. Please call me CC. Frankie, I can't believe I'm even looking at you after all these years. I really never expected to see you again. Guarding Lord Christian Ozera, I see you've done very well for yourself." I cut in before Francois had a chance to answer.

"CC said there is plenty of food so why don't you two stay for dinner? Christian, come on, why don't we play some Call of Duty while she gets dinner on the table. It will give them a chance to catch up."

I really couldn't concentrate on the game as I kept glancing over to where CC and Francois were. I don't know what they were saying as I can't speak French but I still couldn't keep my eyes on the game. I knew Christian was winning and he would never let me live it down but I couldn't help wondering what the two of them were talking about. Finally dinner was ready and we all sat down together.

The evening really did end well. I learned that CC's family lived in France when she was 8 and she and Francois were inseparable best friends. He showed her how to hunt for worms and catch the big fish and she showed him how to climb trees and how to identify poison ivy. Francois had to leave and go back to the academy at the end of the summer. CC and her family moved before he was to come home for the holidays. She hadn't seen him since.

"CC, I'm leaving for work." I yelled as I was getting ready to walk out the door. Today is the last day of school before Christmas break. We will be off for three weeks and I'm really looking forward to my first Christmas with Crystal. I can't wait to celebrate this first Christmas with all of my family together. This is the happiest I can ever remember being. I really hope she likes what I got her.

Lissa and Rose will arrive tomorrow and I can't help but feel a little nervous when I think about it. I want to speak with Rose and clear the air so to speak. I know that she forgave me right from the start but now I owe her an apology for not accepting her forgiveness when it was offered. I really hope that she likes CC and that they can get along. They have a similar sense of humor and are both easy going so I don't see why not. Time will tell.

"Since it's the last day of school before break I will probably let my last class out early so I may be home early" I said as she was walking up to me.

"OK. I have so many things I need to do today so I'm not sure where I will be when you finish but you can text me and I'll meet up with you." She said as she leaned in to kiss me and we said our byes.

"Oh and please don't forget to remind Antonio about dinner tonight." She said.

"Oh that's right. Antonio, Adrian, Christian and Francois are coming here for dinner right? Anyone else?"

"Nope that's it, so far." She said laughing. She has such a big heart and never wants to leave anyone out.

"Alright, I'll see you later then." I said taking the opportunity to kiss her again.

**CCPOV**

I was just coming out of the gym after my morning workout when I see Adrian walking over.

"Hey Adrian, you're still coming for dinner tonight right? I thought Sydney would be back by now"

"Sydney got delayed but she will be here tomorrow. Of course I'm still coming for dinner. You're cooking is way better than any of the restaurants here on the grounds any day. Dimitri's cooking is too for that matter." We both laughed at that.

"I hope you don't mind I told Dimitri to invite Antonio too."

"No that's cool. He's a pretty decent guy to hang out with. We really need to find him a date though. Poor guy was saying that he hasn't had a date in over a year."

"Seriously? Wow, that's too bad. Yeah, he's a great guy. Hmm. I'm going to have to keep that in mind. I asked him to join us for Christmas dinner. Dimitri said that Lissa's thought has always been the more the merrier. Hey, do you mind, can I ask where you're going. Do you have plans right now?"

"I was just on my way to the feeders but I can wait if you need something."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out. I kind of wanted to tell you about something and ask your advice. I need to go take a shower right now but can you meet me after your done?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem. I will come by your place in about half hour or so."

"Thank you Adrian. I really appreciate it. I'll see you then."

I ran back to my place and took a quick shower. Adrian knocked on my door just as I was pulling the t-shirt over my head.

"Perfect timing." I said as I opened the door for him. "Come on in. Do you want something to drink?"

"Oh no, I'm good, thank you."

"Do you mind if we sit at the island and talk? I was going to make some more Christmas cookies and maybe a chocolate cream dessert for tonight."

"No, that's fine. This is your show. I will sit any where ever you want me to. So what's on your mind?"

"Well," I started, as I got out the cake mix, butter, and eggs to make the easiest to make cookies in the world and the ingredients for tonight's dessert which I think I will make first. "You're friends with Christian Ozera, did you know that he and his guardian arrived yesterday. I thought they were all coming tomorrow but Christian wanted to see his students in class before the break."

"I haven't spoken with him yet but yes, I heard some others that were at the feeders speaking about it. I thought they were all coming tomorrow too. CC, why do you seem so anxious?"

"Well It was really good to finally meet him and he seems like a really nice guy but my anxiety isn't from him, it's about his guardian. You know how much I want to impress Rose. I really want her to like me so that we can all get along and not have any kind of weird feelings or anything like that."

"Yeah, but like I said, from the way she acted and the colors that were in her aura when her and I were speaking about you, I don't think you're going to have any problems with Rose liking you. What's going on?"

"It's Christian's guardian, Francois Cyr. Rose's husband. I know Frankie. I've known him since I was 8 years old. I haven't seen him in 17 years but we used to be best friends. I can't help but wonder how she will take that. Do you think she will be ok with it?"

"Well, were you just best friends or were you _best friends_?" He asked wiggling his eye brows up and down at me with this huge smirk on his face.

"EWW no, we were just best friends. My god Adrian we were only 8 years old." This made him laugh at me.

"Well then you don't have anything to worry about. Rose will probably laugh about it. Don't freak out."

"Oh Adrian, thank you. I hope you're right."

"I usually am. Hey that looks pretty good. Chocolate pudding, cool whip, cream cheese…what's that called?"

"Well it's called 'Better Than Sex'. Here, you want to lick the spatula. But don't let the name fool you. As much as I love food I haven't found any yet that is better than sex. At least not sex with Dimitri." He started laughing his ass off. "Oh my god did I just say that out loud? Oh shit. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Wow this is really good. I can't wait to have more after dinner tonight."

"Adrian, there is something else I should tell you. I don't know Christian that well but he come across like the kind of guy that would be asking you tonight if you heard about what happened last night so I might as well tell you."

"Ok, spill it."

"Well maybe you should use the bathroom first because I know you, you will laugh so hard you're going to pee your pants."

"Oh now I really want to hear it."

I went over everything that happened last night. "Oh man, there is another thing Rose could be mad at me about. What is she going to do when she finds out that her husband was holding me and I was practically naked. Oh god Adrian. She's gonna kick my ass. Oh I think I'm going to be sick. Shoot me now"

Just as I expected, Adrian is laughing his ass off. He can't even talk straight.

"CC, yes Rose is a bad ass but she is not a bad person. She has a big heart and when it comes to her family and friends she is extremely loyal. Stop stressing so much. I'm sure it will be fine."

"Oh from your lips to Gods ears. I hope you're right. I guess in 24 hours I will know."

**DPOV**

"CC, dinner was great and this dessert is wonderful but 'Better Than Sex'? Really? I don't think so." Everyone is laughing but it seems like Adrian and CC are laughing just a little bit louder than everyone else.

"Dimi I was just saying that very same thing to Adrian earlier when I was making it. That is such a silly name. They should change it to chocolate dessert that's almost as good as sex." That got everyone laughing again and even louder than before.

"So Antonio, CC tells me that you will be joining us for Christmas dinner?" Adrian asked him.

"Yes. I hope that is ok. Dimitri said that the queen always likes big parties."

"That she does my friend, that she does." Adrian told him.

"Yeah, Liss has always believed the more the merrier." Christian said.

"Well if there's going to be arranged seating make sure they stick me next to all the single women." Antonio said with a laugh.

"Antonio, you are a great guy. When you meet miss right, you'll know it. It'll happen." CC told him.

"You know CC, I never used to even give it a second thought but seeing how Dimitri has changed and how happy you've made him, makes me believe that it's possible."

With that I put my arm around CC and kissed her cheek softly. He's right. She has made me happier than I ever thought possible.

"Antonio, anything is possible." CC said while covering her mouth to stifle a yawn. "Oh, sorry guys, I'm beat."

"Hey Christian what time are they supposed to arrive tomorrow?" I asked him

"Well the flight is almost 12 hours so around 7-7:30 pm." He said.

"Hey, why don't we all meet at the coffee shop after they settle in then. We close at 8pm so we'll have the place to ourselves and I'll whip us up some breakfast." CC loves feeding everyone.

Adrian and Christian both said it is a great idea. When Antonio didn't say anything I wanted to make sure that he knew he was welcome. "You too Antonio, if you don't have plans."

"i don't have any plans...ever, that sounds great." We all laughed and said our good nights and see you tomorrows.

When I woke up, CC was not in our bed. I found her in the living room sitting on the couch with her knees up against her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees.

"CC my love, is everything ok? What are you doing up so early and out here by yourself?" I said as I sat beside her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Oh Dimi, I'm so nervous, I couldn't sleep." She said as she laid her head on my chest and snuggled closer to me.

"Aw Baby, don't be nervous. I'm telling you, they will love you."

"Oh no sweetie I'm not worried about me. I mean, yes I want them to like me. It is the queen after all. That's a pretty big deal. And of course Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway bad ass extraordinaire, also pretty big deal. Yes, I really want them to like me and accept me but Dimi, I'm worried about you. I know how important this is to you and you haven't seen them in so long. I just want everything to work out for you. I wish there was something I could do to make sure this is a good day for you."

"Crystal, look at me please." I moved her to my lap and lifted her chin to look me in the eyes. "What you are to me and how I feel when I think of you, makes every day a good day for me. Thank you for thinking of me but baby please, do not worry about this."

I leaned down and captured her lips softly kissing them and holding her close. She turned herself to face me so that now she is straddling my lap. CC put her arms up around my neck placing kisses there and pressing her body closer to mine eliciting a soft moan from me. By now she can feel my love growing for her right under her body as she starts grinding against my rock solid erection. I stood up without moving her from me and walked the distance to our bedroom.

An hour and a half later we had made love twice, showered, (oh yeah three times), and got dressed. It was 7:30 now so I went downstairs with CC to help close the shop and get ready for breakfast. Rose will be here soon and yes, I'm nervous.

**Thank you so much for reading and please review. *HUGS***


	17. Chapter 17

**9-22-11**

**This world and some of the characters in this story belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. I own nothing except the storyline and the other characters that are not in Richelle's books.**

_An hour and a half later we had made love twice, showered, (oh yeah three times), and got dressed. It was 7:30 now so I went downstairs with CC to help close the shop and get ready for breakfast. Rose will be here soon and yes, I'm nervous._

"Good morning Max, Suzy, Trish. How was the night?" CC asked her staff.

"It was good, really steady." Suzy answered her.

"Steady? We were steady?" CC asked seeming surprised. I wasn't surprised. The closer it gets to Christmas the busier she will get with all the people out shopping.

"Yes CC, steady. Would you like me to repeat it to be sure that you understand me c_rystal clear._" Suzy said laughing. Then Trish and Max were laughing too. I feel like I missed something.

"I don't get it. What's so funny?" I asked.

CC looked at me confused. "Crystal Clear. I'm sure I told you that story. You mean to tell me that I never told you that story. How could I have not told you about that. You never asked me why people call me CC did you?" She realized.

"No, I guess I didn't. So tell me the story now."

"Well, when I was a kid and I would get it to trouble, a lot, my father would scold me and then ask me if I understood. I would always yell back to him 'yes I understand, crystal clear'. I guess because my name is Crystal people started calling me Crystal Clear and then it got shortened to CC."

"Oh, ok. Well that makes sense then." I told her. I guess I never really thought about it before.

"Well anyway, that explains why Trish is still here. I asked her to stick around. I hope you don't mind but we were pretty busy." Suzy said.

"Oh no, that's fine. If you need her and she can stay that's perfect. Thanks for sticking around Trish. It's better than waking me up in the middle of the night, though I do expect you to do that if you need me."

"CC love, what do you need me to do?" I asked her.

"Hold that thought one second Dimi. Are you guys all set then, ready to take off?" She asked them.

Trish and Suzy both said yes but Max is waiting for Albert to pick him up.

"Alright ladies, thank you and enjoy your days off. I will see you on the 27th. Max sweetie, I was wondering if you and Albert might want to stick around for a little bit. Queen Vasilissa is on her way with a large group of people and we're going to make breakfast. You two are both welcome to stay for breakfast but I was hoping I could get you to help out a little."

"OH MY GOD CC are you serious? Of course we'll stay. Albert can serve coffee. This is so exciting." Max yelled, a little over the top excited.

"Max sweetie, relax, we don't want to scare anyone away." CC said laughing. I couldn't help but laugh too. Max is great but extremely dramatic. "Albert doesn't have to serve coffee. I will put enough pots on the tables and I plan to put the food out cafeteria style so we'll be fine. Would you please show Dimitri where everything is? I bought enough food to feed a small army. If you could start on scrambled eggs and hash browns for, oh let's say, 25-30 people that would be great. Dimi baby, how about you take bacon and sausage duty. Sound good?"

"Sure thing love. "I told her with a hug and kiss. "Max, show me the way."

"Excellent, and thank you both for your help. I'm going to get out some pastries and bagels and maybe make some toast. Hey Dimi, didn't you say that Rose's favorite is chocolate donuts with chocolate glaze? I think I will start on her good side by putting out these triple chocolate donuts. Max makes the best chocolate donuts with chocolate chips and chocolate frosting. I hope she likes them."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure she will inhale them. I hope you have plenty."

"I actually asked him to make extra and stash two dozen aside so there should be enough, I hope." She said sounding just a bit nervous.

The bell on the front door just dinged and I looked over to see Albert walking in. CC was explaining to him what was happening when I heard the door again. Two guardians came in that I did not recognize and Albert started speaking with them. They are two of Lissa's royal guards and they said that Lissa and Rose were on their way. Just as Max was putting all of the food in warming trays, the door dinged again. This time I looked up and saw Rose walking in with Lissa close behind her. I was already walking over towards the door when Lissa ran around Rose and into my arms. I couldn't help but hug her tight lifting her off the floor a little. I tried to make my eyes not water up but I am so thankful for the friendship she has given me over the years I couldn't really help it much.

"Oh Dimitri, you are a sight for sore eyes. It is so very good to see you my friend. I've missed your face." With that I couldn't help but plaster the biggest grin I am sure she has ever seen on me. I could tell that Rose was smiling too and I noticed that everyone else was walking in or already seated by the time we broke the hug.

"Where is your family? I thought they would be here by now." She asked me.

"They should be here any time. Vika and her boyfriend Nikolai are meeting them at guest housing."

CC had come to stand next to me and I really wanted her to meet Lissa. "Liss, I told you all about Crystal so I'm excited for you to finally meet her. CC this is my friend Lissa."

"Queen Vasilissa, I can't tell you what an honor it is to meet you and I'm glad that I can thank you in person for allowing me to come to the academy. It means more to me than you will ever know. Please call me CC." CC looked at Liss like she was in awe. I know how thankful she is to Liss for allowing her to come here, otherwise we never would have met.

"CC, I am so excited to be meeting you finally. Please call me Lissa. I think I can honestly say that accepting your application to come here and start the coffee shop was one of the best executive decisions I have ever made." She said with a big grin before she turned and winked at me.

"Lissa" CC said while showing her Max as he was bringing the warming trays over to the counter. "Max here is my pastry chef and I just wanted you to know how excited he is that you are visiting us."

"Oh hi Max, it's nice to meet you." Lissa said as she put her hand out to shake Max's.

Max bowed and kind of stuttered out a hello and nice to meet you before joining Albert at a table. Max look flushed. I think he may have been embarrassed that he couldn't put together a sentence that Liss could actually understand. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me.

Rose had stepped back to the door so when I turned I was facing Eddie, Mia and Mr. Rinaldi.

"Eddie, it's good to see you again." I said as we did one of those handshake half hug manly greetings. Mia gave me a tight hug and I shook Mr. Rinaldi's hand. I introduced them to CC and she shook all of their hands. Christian, Francois, and Lissa sat at a round table together that still had three empty seats left. I'm sure Rose will sit there by Francois and I'm hoping the other two will be for me and CC.

I heard Rose telling the other guardians to take seats at the tables around the perimeter of the room two guardians per table.

"CC, would you get everyone started on the food please. I'm going to take this opportunity to speak with Rose." I asked her as she nodded her head, gave me a kiss on the check and mouthed I love you to me. I leaned in and lightly kissed her lips then whispered in her ear, "I know and thank you so very much for your support. I love you too with all of my heart. We'll be right back."

Rose was still near the door when I approached her.

"Hey Comrade, how's it going?" She asked with a grin. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Rose I was wondering if maybe I could speak with you outside for just a moment?"

"Sure thing."

We went outside and just started walking side by side. We didn't get very far before I stopped and turned to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Rose, I am so incredibly sorry that I was too blind to accept your forgiveness when you first offered it to me. Thank you so very much for that but now I need to ask for your forgiveness again. I am so sorry that it took so long for me to realize that what I was doing and how I was behaving was so terribly wrong and hurtful to everyone around me. I don't know if I can explain it right but the bubble of guilt and remorse that I was in was all consuming. I couldn't let anyone forgive me because I couldn't forgive myself. I couldn't love anyone because I wouldn't allow them to love me. I didn't feel worthy of…anything. I shut myself out completely from everyone essentially hurting everyone that I was close to. I felt that it was less painful to feel nothing than to feel all the hurt I was feeling. Rose please forgive me for hurting you the way I did. I always felt that if I had been stronger then none of it would have happened. I finally had to realize that I can't change any of what happened and I needed to stop trying to pay penance for all of the horrible things my Strigoi did. What's that saying, all the should have, could have, and would haves will get you nowhere. It's true. Please forgive me."

I knew that I had silent tears falling but I couldn't help it. She looked in my eyes and placed her hand on my cheeks wiping my tears away with her thumbs.

"Oh Comrade, of course I forgive you because there's nothing to forgive. It was all brought on by circumstances that were beyond our control. I don't blame you. I never did. Was I hurt, hell yeah, but in time I understood why you pulled away. I can't say that I would have behaved any differently if our positions had been reversed. I wished back then that I could help you but I realize now that everything works in its own time. It's true when they say timing is everything. If you hadn't left when you did, I wouldn't have had the healing time that I needed to go through, before meeting Francois. So I can't say that I have any regrets because I am happier now than I ever hoped I would be. I also would never want to diminish what you and I shared. I will always cherish what we had. You were my first and it was perfect. Not all women can say that about their first time. It's even more special to me because you and I are still friends. Very close, very good friends."

With that she kissed my lips softly and reached up wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me tight. It wasn't a romantic kiss. It was more of a closure/hello my dear friend kind of kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her tight standing up straight in the process which lifted her off the ground a bit.

"Thank you Rose. Thank you so very much. You have no idea what your forgiveness and your friendship mean to me. I love you and I feel privileged to still have you in my life."

"Aw shucks Comrade, you sure know how to make a girl blush." She said laughing. I couldn't help but laugh with her. "I love you too, come on and introduce me to your woman. She is wearing clothes right?"

With that we both laughed a little louder and walked back to the coffee shop.

When we got back to the shop Adrian and Sydney were sitting with Eddie, Mia, and Mr. Rinaldi. We stopped to say hi to them before making our way to the table. My family still had not arrived. CC was sitting next to Lissa and there were two empty seats between CC and Francois. Rose walked up to the table first but before she opened her mouth she turned back to me, touched my forearm and winked.

"So!" She yelled. "You must be CC. Stand up when I'm addressing you." Rose gritted through her teeth. CC stood up but you could clearly see the scared and surprised look on her face not to mention the look of shock and disgust on Lissa's face.

"Who in the hell do you think you are running up to my HUSBAND half naked? I bet you think you're cute huh. Listen here hussy, don't you EVER go near my man half naked again. You got me? You understand me? Am I making myself 'CRYSTAL CLEAR' enough for you?" And on that note Rose looked back to her husband and winked. Rose was laughing when she turned back around to face CC. I couldn't tell if CC was going to laugh or cry.

Then Rose put out her arms out and said, "Oh come on CC, give me a little sugar. I'm just playing with ya" CC hugged her and you could instantly see the relief on her face. Then in all seriousness Rose said, "Welcome to the family," and she hugged her tight.

CC said, "Wow Rose, nothing gets past you does it."

"You better believe it sista. I got eyes and ears everywhere." Everyone laughed at that.

Rose guided CC to sit next to her so I sat between Lissa and CC. We enjoyed breakfast together and then CC stood saying, "Oh my gosh, I almost forgot." She took off for the kitchen then came back with two plates of Max's triple chocolate donuts and placed one plate right in front of Rose.

"Oh CC, I can see we're going to be fast friends." Rose said and everyone laughed again.

After a couple of hours of eating, talking, getting to know each other again or for the first time in CC's case we started talking about the plans for the next few weeks. Lissa turned to CC and insisted on paying for everyone's breakfast.

"Lissa, no, please. This means so much to Dimitri. Please let me do this. It's the least I can do please." Lissa looked at me and then back to CC.

"CC, I tell you true, this is the first and the last time this will happen. Just ask anyone in this room, nothing makes me happier than spending money on my friends." They smiled at each other and Lissa leaned in to CC and hugged her. "Thank you for helping to bring Dimitri back to us. Our family just wasn't the same without him." I wrapped my arms around CC's waist from behind.

"Lissa, I can assure you, it was all him. I barely had to nudge him. He was ready. It was time. But, I am grateful that I was there." CC told her before she looked up to me.

"I'm grateful you were there too. Thank you so very much for everything you've done for me. You're the reason we're all here, together again. You are one remarkable woman." I told her. Then I turned her around to face me and dipped her back for a very passionate kiss. Everyone was cheering us on and it warmed my heart.

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Jo**


	18. Chapter 18

**10-6-11**

**This world and some of the characters in this story belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. I own nothing except the storyline and the other characters that are not in Richelle's books.**

_"I'm grateful you were there too. Thank you so very much for everything you've done for me. You're the reason we're all here, together again. You are one remarkable woman." I told her. Then I turned her around to face me and dipped her back for a very passionate kiss. Everyone was cheering us on and it warmed my heart._

When I stood CC back up, she put her hands on the sides of my head and pulled me down to her and while looking in my eyes she said, "I love you so very much Guardian Belikov. Don't you ever forget it." Then she kissed me with so much love and passion that it felt like my legs had turned to jello. I wrapped my arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. My whole body heated up and if we had been alone I would have taken her right there in the coffee shop. Our friends were cheering and hollering again.

Just then, finally, Vika and Nikolai walked in with the rest of my family. I was starting to worry.

"Well it's good to see some things haven't changed." Momma snickered as she walked in right while CC and I were kissing.

"Momma, babushka, I'm so glad you're here safely. I was starting to get a little worried." I said as I hugged my mother and then my grandmother. Lissa was just walking over to us but Rose is speaking with Adrian and Sydney. If she doesn't notice my family soon, I will go bring her over.

CC hugged them both saying, "Momma, babushka, give me some sugar." She then moved on to the rest of my family while I introduced Lissa.

"Lissa I want you to meet my mother Olena and my grandmother Yeva. This is Queen Vasilissa Dragomir."

My mother made a slight bow and said, "It's an honor to meet you Queen Vasilissa. My son says wonderful things about you."

"Olena, the honor is all mine. Please, you don't have to bow to me here, and please call me Lissa. Dimitri is a great friend and he speaks highly of you also." Then she turned to babushka, "Yeva, I have heard wonderful, interesting things about you. I am pleased to meet you."

My grandmother gave a slight nod of her head and said, "Queen Lissa, I am happy my grandson has finally come to his senses to make this get together possible. I feel that we will all have a blessed time together. Good news is to be shared by many." She winked at Lissa as she said that last part. Nice, cryptic as ever. Babushka probably knows my plan.

As I was finishing the introductions with Lissa and the rest of my family Rose finally finished her conversation and came over our way. I have never seen Rose with my family but from what they told me, her visit with them was monumental. "Rose, I understand you've met my family?"

"Yeah, Comrade, I have. Olena, it is so good to see you again. It's been too long." She said as she hugged my mother.

"Oh Roza, it's so good to see you too. You never came back so that we could properly thank you for giving us back my son. Thank you so very much. You are always welcome in our home."

"Oh Olena, you did thank me with the card and letter but as I said when I wrote you back and explained everything to you, it was Lissa that made the change happen."

"Roza, do not think that I don't know _everything_ you did to get to the point that made that possible. If you hadn't done all of the work to get there she would have never known what to do. _You_ saved my grandson. I know the truth. You will always be part of our family." Babushka said.

"Thank you, really." She said as she walked over towards Vik. They seem to just be looking at each other and then they both started talking at the same time.

"I'm so sorry." Rose said.

"I'm so sorry." Vika said at the same time. Then they both hugged and had a small chuckle.

"Vik I am so sorry. I never should have stuck my nose in it. I was just worried about you."

"No Rose, I'm the one who is sorry. You were right about everything. I love you like my sister and I am so very sorry for everything." Then they hugged again. I wonder what that was all about.

"PAUL, ZOYA, oh my god you guys have gotten so big. Jeez Paul, you're going to be just as tall as your uncle in no time."

They both laughed and hugged Rose.

"Karolina, Sonya, it's so good to see you. Who is this little one?" Rose said as Lia was squirming from Sonya's arms to Rose's.

Sonya told her, "Rose, this is my daughter Lia...Rozalia." Rose looked up to my sister and froze. "Rose we will never be able to thank you enough for what you did for Dimka, for our family. You helped make us whole again. There was such a big whole in our hearts and our lives while he was gone."

Rose looked at me stunned. I could see her eyes watering up as she leaned into Sonya and Karolina and hugged them together almost smashing Lia in the process.

"Oh my god, I don't know what to say. Thank you so very much. I remember that you were pregnant when I last saw you. Wow, this is such an honor, I'm stunned.

I left Rose with my sisters and went to help CC and Max put some plates together to feed my family. Lissa said that everyone was to meet at the Italian restaurant on campus tomorrow night for Christmas Eve dinner as she booked the whole restaurant. Then Christmas morning we celebrate with our families and Christmas dinner with dancing and drinks afterward will be in the banquet hall in guest housing. The New Years Eve party will also be in the banquet hall.

CC went to the middle of the room where everyone could see her. "Everyone, can I have your attention please. I know that most of you have just arrived this morning and need to settle in. I also know that some of you still have last minute shopping to do. Whatever your plans are for today, Dimi and I are going to have a bonfire late this afternoon up on the roof with s'mores and hot chocolate, maybe even a little spiced spiked hot cider. I figure we could start the fire at like 5am and then by 7 the sun will be rising. It will make for a beautiful evening."

There were a lot of positive murmurs. It sounds like everyone wants to come back. "Ok" I said. "That's great. If anyone would like to stick around for a few I could use some help moving table and chairs up there so that we have enough seats for everyone. Just so everyone knows too, there is a staircase around back here. When you see the door for the coffee shop the stairs are to your left. The first flight goes up to our home and then the next flight will take you up to our little spot of heaven. You'll be surprised and I think you will all love it."

I walked over to where Antonio and Albert were helping Max clean up. "You guys don't have to do any of that. We'll take care of it. Will I be seeing you all here later for the fire?" They all said they were coming back and I'm glad. Max and Albert really are nice guys and great friends to CC, and Antonio seems to be finally loosening up a bit. I'm glad CC suggested to start inviting him over more often. Life is too short to spend it alone. I wonder what kind of women he likes. At least I do know that he likes women but I guess that's all I know. He's never spoken about past relationships or anything. I'll have to see if I can get him talking.

"Come on D, I'll help you with the tables and chairs." Antonio said as he started stacking chairs. Well, no time like the present.

"Thank you, I appreciate that. These are the chairs we will be bringing up but CC has some folding tables that we can get out of the back."

We said our goodbyes and see ya laters to everyone and then started to bring the table and chairs up to the roof. My family had finished eating and they were helping CC clean up. After that she is going to go back to guest housing with them for a little bit.

We took all the tables and chairs to the roof and as we started to set them up Antonio says, "Hey D, does CC have any single sisters or friends or even distant relatives that maybe I could meet?" He chuckled slightly. I couldn't help but chuckle too. Looks like he's starting this conversation for me.

"Um, well, let's see. The only female relative of CC's that I've met is her cousin Sydney and as you know she is with Adrian. She doesn't have any sisters and she doesn't have any girlfriends here at the academy that I know of. Why do you ask?" I can guess why he's asking but I want him to tell me.

"Well to be honest I never pictured myself in a serious relationship. I just never figured it was in the cards for us guardians, you know. The more time I spend with you and CC though, and see how you've changed and how happy you are, I'm starting to think…why not? I mean, you and CC act like you're married. Do you think you ever will, get married I mean?"

"I want to. We've talked about it. I want to be with her forever. She is amazing and I love her with every fiber of my being. We have talked about getting married and then after the wedding she wants to stop taking birth control pills because she said that once we are married she wants to have children right away. I would love that. It would be nice to have at least one boy and one girl but honestly, I wouldn't complain if there were more, or if they were all girls or all boys. I just want healthy happy children. She says that once she stops the pill she will not go back on it so however many kids God wants to bless us with is how many we'll have. I can live with that."

"That's excellent man, I'm happy for you. See, why can't I have that too? It's been more than a year since I even kissed a woman. Guardian Richter and I had a brief fling before she transferred last year but it wasn't really serious. Just companionship if you know what I mean. I just, I don't know, I want more I guess."

Antonio is 31 years old, stands about 6'5" tall, he has dark brown almost black curly hair that he keeps kind of short. CC would call it a GQ look. He has blue eyes, and he works out as much as I do so he's in really good shape. He shouldn't have any trouble meeting someone.

"Have you tried going out, you know, hanging out at the bars or anything?"

"No, I don't really like the bar scene. I don't know. I just want to meet someone sweet, down home, comfortable. You know what I mean. I'm concerned more about her personality and honesty than I am about her looks but it wouldn't hurt if she was cute too." He said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't mind meeting someone that would just want to do stuff with me. You know, like work out or go for a walk or a bike ride. Hang out and watch TV or something. I would hope though that she would be independent, have a mind of her own and be able to hold up her end of a good conversation. I don't know. Maybe I'm just dreaming."

"Hey man, it's possible. I'll talk with CC and see if she knows anyone. I know she has a couple of women on her staff but I don't know anything about them. I'm sure there's someone out there for you and now that you're actually looking she'll probably fall right into your lap. In the mean time you do have friends here and we'll keep an eye out for you."

"Thanks a lot D, you really have become a great friend and I appreciate you and CC a lot."

"We both consider you a great friend too. Now, help me move this swing back so we can put one of the tables right here." I think that went well. He really is a great guy.

**Text from CC**

**Hey babe, I was going to head back home now but there is something I was **

**hoping that I could speak with Lissa about. As long as I'm over here I thought**

**I would see if she has a minute. See ya in a little bit. I love you. XOXO**

Huh, I wonder what she wants to speak with Lissa about.

**Text to CC**

**I love you too. We are almost done up here with the tables and chairs. I think **

**you will be happy with the way it looks. I'll be at home when you're done. XOXO**

**CCPOV**

I see Guardian Ross outside Lissa's door. That probably means that she is there. "Hey Guardian Ross, um, I was wondering if Lissa had a minute. I need to speak with her if she is available."

"Hey CC, hang on let me check for you."

He had one of those cool ear pieces with the mic in his sleeve like they do in the movies.

"CC, her majesty said that she would be happy to speak with you. Go on in." He said as he opened the door for me.

"Thank you."

I walked in and Lissa and Rose were right there in the front room. Christian and Frankie were there too but they were sitting at a table on the other side of the suite."Hi Lissa, Rose. I'm sorry to bother you. I know you're probably still tired from your flight but I was wondering if I could ask you about something."

"Of course CC. What's on your mind?" Lissa said with such enthusiasm. She is so genuinely nice.

"Well first, given the personal relationship that I am in with a Dhampir, I can't tell you how monumental it was when you passed the law stating that anyone had the right to date or even marry anyone they wanted. Whether they were Moroi, Dhampir, or Human without fear of prejudice or harassment. That's one of my very favorite laws." I couldn't help but blush and laugh at myself when I said that knowing it gives Dimitri the freedom to be with me. He told me once that even if Lissa hadn't made and passed that law, we would still be together but I like we don't have to look over our shoulders for people that would condemn us.

"I've always believed that we were all created equal. It's not our place to judge who other people date or marry. It's not like we can choose who we fall in love with anyway. So, are you bringing up the love law for personal reasons. Are you and Dimitri planning on getting married?" I couldn't help but laugh. Lissa had that look on her like a high school cheerleader scrounging for the latest gossip. It was so cute.

"Oh I wish." Both Rose and Lissa looked at me with wide eyes and their mouths open just making me laugh more.

"What? I can't help it. I'm head over heels in love with him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him and have a huge family."

"CC that is wonderful, does Dimitri know this?" Lissa asked.

"Yep." I said popping the P. "We've talked about it. I have no doubts that it will happen some day. In the meantime we're enjoying each other. But that is not why I was bringing up the love law. Lissa do you remember I introduced you to my pastry chef Max and his friend Albert?"

"Yes, they both seem very nice. Will we be seeing them at the bonfire later?"

"Probably and that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I would never disrespect you in any way but I wanted to know how you feel about same sex couples. Max and Albert have been _together_ for 4 years and they are very much in love with each other. I know that the law mentions that there would be no discrimination even with same sex couples but I wanted to know how you felt about it personally. I do not want you to be uncomfortable in my home."

"CC first off, it is your home. Who you choose to have there and whatever type of relationship they are in is none of my business and I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable in your own home. However, to answer your question, I do not judge people for their personal choices. They were both very nice and respectful to me and I will be the same to them. They seem like great guys and I'm sure we will all get along great."

"Oh Lissa," I hugged her tight. "Oh sorry. It was a reflex, I'm a hugger. I'm so sorry. I don't always think before I act. Thank you so very much." Lissa was laughing a little bit at me.

"CC don't worry about it. It's fine. I do hug people now and then. I like you very much and I want you to know that I'm very happy that Dimitri has you."

"Thank you, but seriously, I'm the lucky one. When I think of how close I came to never meeting him."

"How do you mean?" Rose asked me.

"Well, first of all, I had to convince myself to spend almost all of my savings to purchase the shop. Then I had to convince Abe that I could make a go of it. He wanted to make sure that if he sponsored me that I wouldn't flop on my face." I had to laugh at that.

"Wait, Abe? As in Ibrahim Mazur, my dad?" Rose asked me.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes. Rose, I've known your father for a very long time and I've met him on several occasions. I hadn't spoken with him though in probably three years but Sydney had a recent number for him and she said that she spoke with him briefly about my plan and he said that he would help. She gave me his number, I called him, and the rest is history."

"Wow, it really is a small world isn't it?" Rose said with a laugh.

Just then Christian was yelling from the other room as he was walking over to us, "Hey Liss, based on the email that I got from Aunt Tasha, she should be here in time for the bonfire at CC and Dimitri's place." As he got closer to us and he saw me, his sentence slowed down a bit and tapered off kind of quietly towards the end. "Oh, hey there CC."

Lissa and Rose looked at each other and then they both looked at me with pity.

"Oh right. Your Aunt Tasha is the same Tasha that Dimitri has known for years right? I can't wait to meet her."

This time Lissa and Rose both looked at each other and then back to me like I was crazy. They don't know it yet but I already have a plan for when I meet Natasha Ozera. I've been looking forward to this.

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long for me to post. Sometimes real life gets in the way. Please review. Thanks. **MUAH****

**Jo**


	19. Chapter 19

**10-13-11**

**This world and some of the characters in this story belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. I own nothing except the storyline and the other characters that are not in Richelle's books.**

**Hey guys, about Tasha. Please remember that this story started at a spot in the VA series where Tasha had not yet done anything bitchy to anyone. She was not mean to Rose and had not yet killed the Queen or try to frame Rose for the murder because she so desperately wanted Dimitri. The situation all changed for her when Dimitri shut himself off to everyone. She couldn't blame anyone else for that except for Dimitri so she had no reason at that point to hate Rose especially since he shut himself off from her too. Tasha has ALWAYS wanted Dimitri because let's face it, who doesn't want a little piece of the Russian God. But I think more of it has to do with the fact that their friendship has always been comfortable. He has always been accepting of her just the way she is and always saw the real Tasha looking inward instead of seeing the scar first or the fact that her family turned Strigoi on purpose. I think that she just got so used to always dreaming about Dimitri and her together that maybe it was more holding on to that dream than actually seeing reality or looking for anything beyond that. Well that's going to change. I am a firm believer in happy endings and although Tasha may think that her upcoming visit to St Basil's is going to be her chance to finally snag Dimitri, she is going to be so totally blindsided that it's going to completely change the ways she views her life.**

****This chapter has a little M action going on.****

_"Oh right. Your Aunt Tasha is the same Tasha that Dimitri has known for years right? I can't wait to meet her."_

_This time Lissa and Rose both looked at each other and then back to me like I was crazy. They don't know it yet but I already have a plan for when I meet Natasha Ozera. I've been looking forward to this._

"What? You guys are looking at me like I have three heads or something." I'm guessing they are expecting me to be worried about Tasha's visit because they know that she wants Dimitri in every possible way. They don't realize that I know that too.

"Hey, uh CC," Christian started "I'm not sure how much you know about my Aunt Tasha or her relationship with Dimitri. They've been friends for a really long time and she has always hoped that she and Dimitri would end up more than friends."

"Yeah, he told me." I sighed heavily. "Look, guys, Dimitri explained to me, pretty much all of his feelings and concerns regarding Tasha, in full detail. How she asked him to be her guardian over three years ago with the allure to him that he could become a father and build a family with her. He has loved Tasha for years, like family. He has never had romantic feelings for her. His problem is that he can't bring himself to outright tell her that he doesn't want her romantically. He doesn't want to humiliate or embarrass her, or in any way make their friendship awkward. He feels that if she knows that he and I are together then she will back off. I support him and I will do everything I can to help him."

"Well you sound like you know what you're getting yourself into." Rose said. "If you need anything, just let us know."

"Thank you. I appreciate that. I love him with every part of my being and I know that he is my happily ever after but that doesn't mean that I want to see Tasha hurt in the process. Dimitri is totally on board with my plan and I am positive that this will work well. I mean, I can't say that she won't get her feelings hurt if she really is in love with him but we will not embarrass her and she will keep her dignity."

"Thank you so very much for that." Christian said. "It really is totally obvious to anyone that gets anywhere near the two of you together, how head over heels in love with you he is."

I couldn't help the blush that just lit my face on fire. "Thank you for saying that. Ok, so I'll see you guys at the bonfire right?"

They all said yes. I left guest housing and made my way back home.

**DPOV**

After Antonio and I finished setting up the bonfire area on the roof I decided I want to surprise CC with a nice, quiet, romantic dinner, well early dinner, since I ruined the last one that she had planned. I came home and picked up anything that was out of place. I kept off most of the lights except the kitchen area and placed candles on the dining table, the surrounding area, in the bathroom, and in the bedroom.

I'm not sure exactly how long she will be visiting with Lissa so I want to start cooking now. If she is not back before I am almost finished then I will call her. I decided to make one of her favorite dishes, seafood linguini, with garlic bread and salad. The dish has scallops, shrimp, and lobster in it which isn't really bad but there is so much heavy cheese sauce that we don't really have it that often so I am hoping she will be pleased.

Dinner is almost done and my love is still not here so I grab my phone to call her just as I hear the door open.

"Oh. My. God. It smells sooooo good in here. Is that what I think it is?"

"Well that depends. If you think it's seafood linguini, then yes." I said as I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me tightly.

"Oh baby, you do know how much I love you right?" She slowly kissed my neck. "I've mentioned that before haven't I?" She slowly kissed the other side of my neck sucking lightly and chuckling. She has such a joyous laugh. "Oh and candles too. Wow, what did I do to deserve all of this?" She kissed my lips slowly and firmly. Oh man, I can feel that all the way to my toes, among other places. What this woman does to me.

"Oh, wow. Where should I start?" I laughed. "CC, I really am so sorry that I messed up the romantic dinner that you had planned for us before. I just thought I would try and give you one of my own."

"Dimi honey, you don't have to go through all of this," She said as she motioning to the candles and the set table. "to make dinner with you romantic. Any time I am with you it makes me feel romantic. Shit, just thinking about you turns me on. Come to think of it, if you just want to come to the dinner table naked I think that would suffice." She laughed and had desire and want written all over her face and deep in her eyes. God she's turning me on.

"Uh baby?"

"Yes my love?"

"Guardian Belikov, sir?"

"Yes Crystal?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that a stake in your pocket, or are you just glad to see me?" She asked with a smirk.

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head about that. We'll get to that part later, and for the record, I am ALWAYS glad to see you." I laughed. "Come on, let's eat."

Dinner was great and I could tell by all of the MMMM's that were coming from CC that she enjoyed it as well. As we were cleaning up CC said, "Oh baby that was so good. Thank you, it was really sweet of you."

"CC, wait until you see what I have planned for dessert."

"Oh honey we can't. Not with the s'mores and hot chocolate and cider we have planned for later. That would make too many sweets in one day. I even picked up some Reese's peanut butter cups. They make the best s'mores."

I blew out the candles and took her hand walking to the bathroom. I had filled the jacuzzi up while I was cooking dinner and turned up the temperature so the water would stay good and hot the way CC likes it. I also put in some lavender and vanilla bubble bath so when we turn on the jets we will have bubbles just the way she loves it.

"CC love, I'm talking about the kind of dessert that has absolutely no calories." I said grinning at her as I pulled her to the bathroom.

**** START M SCENE ****

"Oh!" She said in understanding. "Well, I can have as much as I want then huh?" She said as she wrapped her arms around me from behind pushing her hands under my shirt sliding them up to my pecs and squeezing them softly. Then pulling me closer to her body she directed her hands back down over my abs then down my pants as she grabbed my already growing erection with one hand and started undoing my pants with the other.

"Oh god baby, you can definitely have as much as you want. Any and every time you want." I told her as I turned around to face her. We must have broken some kind of record for clothing removal because we were in that tub in no time.

"Crystal, baby slow down. Wait wait wait. I have this all planned out." I said as I turned on the jacuzzi jets.

"Oh Dimi, please, you're killing me." She said with an exasperated sigh. You can't start this and not finish. Why are we stopping?" She all but whined. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Baby, trust me. I want to so bad but patience my love patience. I want to pamper you first. Please, let me do this."

She gave in. "Oh alright but let's hurry this part up." I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

I moved us around so that my back was to the back of the tub and she was sitting in front of me with her back to me and my legs on either side of her. This tub is big enough that we could sit side by side but this is how I wanted to do this.

I grabbed the spray nozzle and got her hair all wet and then put on her favorite shampoo with the vanilla frosting scent, my favorite on her too. I massaged her scalp and lathered up the shampoo eliciting soft moans from the love of my life. During this time she was rubbing her hands up and down my legs massaging my muscles which of course caused my other muscle to get even harder threatening to poke her in the back. I rinsed off the shampoo and massaged in the conditioner.

After rinsing off the conditioner I took her loufa and squirted on some shower gel making sure to lather it up good. I pushed her hair around to the front of the shoulders and started scrubbing her back making sure to go all the way down into the water to get her backside. Her arms were next.

Then I put my arms around her and pulled her back to me tight against my chest causing her to moan as that also pulled her tight against my erection. I put the shower gel directly into my hands this time as I wanted to wash down the front a little more personally. I put my arms under hers and brought my hands up to her neck rubbing my way down. As I got to her breast I made sure to do a thorough job cleaning and messaging giving ample attention to her rock hard nipples.

"Oh god Dimitri, baby, you're torturing me." She whined.

"Sweetie, I just want to do a good job." I chuckled.

I proceeded to move down covering her tight stomach and her hips and then I moved down to my lunch box. Mmm, I could go for that snack right about now. God, I almost can't wait myself. My hands are under the water now so I want to be sure to get off all of the soap. I don't want to get any in her as I go roaming.

She inhaled sharply. "Ahh, baby that is so not fair." She said as I reached down and put my fingers in her folds massaging her clit while I moved my left hand back up to her left breast.

She threw her head back on me and pushed her hands down on my thighs as I put the first finger in her and then another. As I was rolling her nipple between my thumb and forefinger with my left hand, my right was sending another finger up in her while still massaging her clit with my thumb.

"Oh god baby I'm gonna lose it." CC practically screamed. She's breathing really heavy now so I already knew she was close.

"Ah, oh shit baby!" I can feel her clenching and throbbing around my fingers and the look on her face is pure ecstasy. I let go of her nipple and just cupped her breast while I removed my fingers and brought them up to my mouth. Mmm, she is so sweet.

I moved her over to the side of me so she could enjoy her high while I finished the cleaning job that I started. I kissed her long and hard before I moved to the other end of the tub. I finished both legs and moved to her feet. I washed them and then proceeded to massage them for her. I just really wanted her to know how much I love and appreciate her. I know I tell her often but I just wanted to show her. I need for her to know how much she means to me.

"Oh my god baby, you are too good to me." She said as I moved back over next to her. "I love you so very much. Come on, my turn to wash you."

She moved down and started with my legs and feet massaging my feet as I had hers. Then she came back and sat behind me sitting on her knees so that she could reach the top of my head. She grabbed the nozzle and got my hair all wet and then proceeded to wash and condition it.

CC then sat down behind me putting her legs on either side of me. I placed my hands on her legs rubbing up and down. Her skin is so very soft.

She started with my neck, over my shoulders, down my left arm, then my right, my back and hips then going all the way down my backside before moving to the front.

She started up on my neck again then all over my chest massaging on my pecs. "Oh CC that feels so good. You have no idea what your touch does to me."

She chuckled and said, "I think I have a pretty good idea."

She moved down slowly and firmly over my abs before she grabbed my erection with both hands being very thorough to not miss a spot. I breathed deep with a loud gasp as she traced the ring around my head with one hand and went up and down my shaft with the other. She then went down and squeezed at the base while the other hand was massaging my sack. She put both hands back on my erection and started moving up and down again. This time with more speed and pressure.

"Oh my god, I can't wait. Come here." I pretty much gritted through my teeth. I reached around me, picked up CC and practically slammed her down on my lap as she took in my entire length.

She let out a loud scream of pleasure. "Oh god yes Dimitri give it to me good. Harder, ugh, yes, faster. Oh my god YES!"

Oh good god she feels so good. I will never get enough of this woman. I held her so tight and we were moving so fast and hard that it didn't take us long before we were both riding out our highs. We were still holding on to each other so tight, breathing heavy and kissing each others' shoulders and necks, cheeks and lips.

Eventually we were calming down but she noticed that I wasn't loosening up my vice hug on her.

"Dimi?" She was wiping my hair back out of my face and I looked up at her. "Hey, whoa, what's wrong?" She asked slowly as if speaking to a child. With her hands on my face she wiped the couple of tears that were on my cheeks with her thumbs. I hadn't even realized that they fell.

"I just, oh god Crystal I love you so very much. You are everything to me. I can't imagine what I would ever do without you."

"Aw baby, you'll never have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere. Look at me." I looked into her eyes and they were starting to water too but they were filled with so much love. "Dimitri Belikov, I love you with every fiber of my being. I want to be with you always. Always and forever." She kissed me with so much passion and then we just held each other tight.

After a few minutes we got up to get out but rinsed our bodies off with the spray nozzle first. Then we drained and rinsed the tub and blew out the candles. We went into the bedroom and dried each other off. The candles I lit in the bedroom are oil tea light candles so they were still going strong. We still had a little time before everyone was to come over for the bonfire to we just climbed into bed and held each other. It was so peaceful and perfect.

**** END OF M SCENE ****

As we were getting dressed, CC asked me to go downstairs with her and get the supplies and the large catering coffee pots, one for cider and one for hot chocolate. The pots were pretty heavy once they were full so CC took the food and I made two trips for the pots.

By the time I made it back up to the roof with the second pot, Albert was starting a fire and Max was helping CC put out paper plates and s'more stuff. I put the pot on the table next to the other one making sure that the right sign was in front of the right pot so that people who wanted hot chocolate didn't end up getting spiced spiked cider.

When I finished, I went up behind CC and snaked my arms around her waist. I feel like I need to always be near her or touch her. Just as she turned around to hug me back my family came up the stairs being led by Viktoria and Nikolai. Nikolai's parents are supposed to show up late tomorrow night so that they will be here for Christmas dinner. Adrian's parents will be showing up around the same time. That ought to be interesting. I really hope Nikolai's parents are understanding about his feelings for Viktoria. I don't want to see her get hurt. Lissa is confident things will go well.

As I am greeting my family my mother pulls me off to the side. "Dimka, I just want to say how happy and proud I am of you. I'm so happy that you and CC have found each other. Every time I see you two together you just seem to be happier and happier."

"Thank you mamma. She means everything to me and you're right, the more I'm with her the happier I feel."

"Viktoria said that Tasha is going to be here tonight. Dimka you know how she feels about you. How are you going to handle this? You and she have been friends for a very long time; you need to be careful with her Dimka."

"Yes mamma, I know. We don't want to hurt her. I really feel that when she sees how happy CC makes me then she will back off. That's why I haven't been picking up her calls or called her back. I didn't know what to say to her. I just don't want to lose her friendship."

"I know you will do the right thing son."

"Thank you mamma."

As mamma and I were done speaking, Adrian and Sydney arrived. I went over to greet them as CC was still with my family. "Hey Sydney" I kissed her cheek and hugged her. I've known her more than three years but now she feels like family. I may have surprised her but she hugged me back. I shook Adrian's hand and did that half hug man thing and whispered to him, "I know you don't drink much anymore so I wanted to be sure that you knew the cider was spiked." I've noticed that he will still have a drink now and then but I have not seen him hammered the whole time he's been here.

He smiled at me and said. "Thanks for the heads up cousin." I don't think he meant it in the way the royals call each other cousin but in the true family way as Sydney and CC are cousins and us being with them makes us family too. I feel like I've seen a whole different side to Adrian Ivashkov this past month and I must admit I do consider him a friend. I even noticed the surprised look on Rose's face when she saw us getting along this morning. Time has a funny way of changing people, sometimes for the good.

"Dimi, baby, I forgot the roasting forks. I'm going to run down to the shop and grab them. I was just wondering if you noticed that Eddie and Mia are here and Mr. Rinaldi looks to be sitting pretty close to your mother, if you wanna stop over there and say hi." She said with a super wide grin. "Just saying."

I couldn't help but smile myself. Hmm, who knows? "I will go over and say hi, thank you. I'll see you in a few." I said as I held her tight and kissed her. "K, play nice." She said as she walked towards the stairs. Oh for crying out, quit staring at her ass in public, I chastised myself.

I hadn't seen Antonio come up but when I turned I saw him sitting with his legs up on the double lounge chair. CC always had nice patio furniture but after I moved in we bought a double wide lounge chair with a thick cushion on it. It's my favorite place for us to be when we are up here. I walked over to greet him.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Oh hey D. You were speaking with your mother when I came up so I just figured I'd make myself at home. This hot chocolate is really good."

"Yeah, CC makes the best hot chocolate." Just then I heard Lissa's voice and when I looked over I saw that coming up the stairs behind her was Rose, Francois, Christian, and Tasha. Ok, here we go. Wait. Shit! Where is CC? I haven't seen her since she left for the roasting forks. Ok, this plan doesn't work without her.

"Hey D, relax man, what's going on? You look like you're going to be sick." Just as Antonio said that I saw CC coming up the stairs with the forks. Oh thank god.

"What? No, it's all good." I said as I noticed Tasha walking over to me rather quickly.

"Dimka" She screamed. "Oh my god, how have you been? It's been too long." She said as she threw herself at me for a hug. I didn't wrap my arms around her but rather left them sitting on her shoulders while she hugged me. Tasha had positioned herself right in front of Antonio with her back to him effectively cutting off my conversation with him. I understand that she is excited to see me but that's really rude. That's not normally like her so I'm just going to assume that in her excitement, she didn't notice. I however did notice that CC was on her way over. Thank god.

When CC walked up to us she very deliberately and elegantly placed herself between me and Tasha with her back to Tasha. She reached her arms up around my neck which in turn knocked off the arm that Tasha had draped over my shoulder and the hand she had just put on my chest. I wrapped my arms tightly around CC's waist with one of them moving up her back and the other one moving down over her bum. Then my love and I kissed some kisses that really shouldn't be public. Even more so than the ones we displayed in the coffee shop this morning. Throw a few moans into the mix and anyone within view or earshot could obviously tell that we were lovers. I could feel myself starting to stiffen and was thankful that I had worn loose fit jeans.

What happened next can only be described as the domino effect and was probably hilarious to anyone that would have seen it. Someone ran into me from behind making my body lunge forward effectively shoving CC backwards right into Tasha who in turn fell backwards right into Antonio's lap.

By the time CC and I recovered we looked over to Tasha and Antonio and she was cradled in his lap with one of his arms behind her back and the other one under her legs. He was just holding her close and they were staring into each other's eyes for a while before he finally said, "You know beautiful, I have no doubt that I could sit like this and hold you all night but, I don't know, maybe Dimitri could introduce us first." He chuckled.

Tasha blushed and tried to talk "What? Oh, I, uh, what? Did you call me beautiful?"

I leaned down close to Tasha and whispered, "Real smooth Tash," and laughed. She only blushed deeper. I reached out my hand and she took it so I could help her up. Tasha and Antonio both stood up. I felt that I should introduce them to each other first.

"Tasha, this is my friend and colleague Guardian Antonio Giordano. Antonio, this is a very dear friend of the family, Lady Natasha Ozera. They reached out to shake hands and held them there.

"Please, call me Tony." I didn't know he preferred Tony. Why doesn't anyone tell me these things?

"I will call you Tony, only if you call me Tasha." Wow, the way she is smiling at him and him at her, this could be good.

"I will, unless you prefer beautiful." Wow, yeah, they're hitting it off real good.

"Hey Tony," I leaned into him with a smirk and whispered so only he could hear me. "When I said she would probably fall right into your lap, I guess I was right." We both laughed.

"Tasha, this is the love of my life Crystal." I said as I tightened my hold on CC's waist.

"CC, Lady Natasha Ozera has been a friend to me and my family for many years."

"Please call me CC. I have heard so many wonderful things about you, not just from Dimitri but Christian speaks very highly of you as well." CC was her normal sweet self.

"Really, I haven't heard one word about _you_." I could hear a slight attitude in Tasha's tone. Oh god please let this go well. Tasha smiled. "But if you promise to call me Tasha I'm sure we'll be fast friends in no time."

"Thank you, I will." CC smiled back and I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

Rose, Francois, Lissa, and Christian walked up just then.

Rose started, "Hey that was a pretty good circus act the four of you just did. I didn't realize we were going to have live entertainment up here."

"Yeah really, we will be performing every night from 5-7am, tips are appreciated." CC said and everyone laughed.

"Seriously, did anyone notice who started it all? Who ran into me?"

"I did Uncle Dimka," Paul said sheepishly. "I'm so very sorry, I tripped."

"It's ok Paul. It was an accident. Hey, who wants to start making s'mores?"

"I do, I do." Both Paul and Zoya yelled.

CC and I walked over to the table and got the marshmallows and roasting sticks and brought them back to the fire. "CC my love. Thank you so very much. I think that went well."

"Dimi honey, I do to but I'll tell you the truth if those kisses would have continued much longer these people would have gotten way more of a show than they bargained for, if you know what I mean."

"Oh baby, trust me. I know exactly what you mean. It was all I could do to hide my hard on. I promise you, my love, we will continue later."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

The s'mores were great. The hot chocolate and cider were a big hit. Family, friends, a bonfire and a beautiful sunrise made for the perfect night. After Tasha and Tony met, they were glued to each other's hips the rest of the night.

After the sun came up and everyone started going home we started to clean up. Tony and Tasha stayed to help. Tony and I took the hot chocolate and cider pots down to the coffee shop first and washed them.

"So, you and Tasha seem to have hit it off."

"Oh my god D, where have you been hiding her? I didn't realize she was royal until you introduced her but since she seemed flattered when I called her beautiful I figured that she didn't have any problems with Royal Moroi socializing with Dhampirs."

"Right. Tasha has always judged people _after_ meeting them. Taking in their personality, the way they carry themselves and how they treat other people. People are people. It's the friendship that counts, not the title or the bloodline or species. You will also find that she doesn't follow the norm that most Royals do. She is a lot like Adrian in that way. They do what they believe is right not necessarily politically correct. Did she tell you that she teaches at St Vladimir's Academy in Montana?"

"Yes, offensive magic/fire. God, too bad she doesn't teach here. That would be cool. I don't know, I really like her D. She seems to be interested too but I don't know. Probably too good to be true."

"You never know. Let's get back up there and grab the chairs and tables."

When he arrived back up to the roof CC and Tasha were sitting together on the swing with the canopy overhead talking. The sun was starting to get pretty bright now. After the fire was out and everything was put away, we were back at our place when I asked, "Hey Tash, do you need me and CC to walk you back to guest housing or do you want a ride or anything?" Hoping that Tony would step up.

"Hey D, I can walk Tasha back. That is if it's ok with you." He asked looking at Tasha.

"I would like that, a lot." She smiled at him. Well looks like our job is done.

"Alright, well you two kids be careful. We'll see you both tomorrow night at dinner, unless we see you at the pond. CC and I are taking the kids ice skating tomorrow afternoon."

They both said their goodbyes as well as CC.

When they left I asked CC what she thought of Tasha and what they talked about while Tony and I were carrying things down to the shop.

"Oh Dimi, I like her, a lot. She really is very sweet. When we were on the swing she started by telling me how happy she was for you and I. That she could tell I was good for you and that she could easily see why and how much you loved me. I thanked her and then jumped into girl talk asking her about Tony."

"Hey, that reminds me. He told Tasha to call him Tony. Does he prefer Tony? I've always called him Antonio and I thought you did too."

"I think you are the only one that calls him Antonio and I always do when speaking to you about him because you always call him Antonio. Everyone else calls him Tony."

"Ok, well someone should have told me." She was laughing at me now. Well I didn't know. I feel like I'm always the last one to know anything.

"Well so what does she think of Tony?"

"She likes him a lot. She said that falling into his lap was the most fun and the most action she has had all year and she could have stayed that way all night. We both laughed at that. I was surprised that she was so open with me seeing how we just met. I can really see us being great friends. It's too bad she can't transfer here. Wait, Dimi, can she transfer here. Oh my god how romantic would that be? She is staying until after New Years right?"

"Yes, I believe that is her plan."

"Oh Dimi, if these next two weeks go great for them, maybe she can transfer. I'm sure Christian could help make that happen, or Lissa."

"Maybe, we'll see. Let's just let it play out and see what happens." I told her and I walked us to the bedroom.

"Um, Dimi, I believe you have a promise to fill." She said with a very sensual smile on her lips and desire in her eyes.

"You know what my love, I believe you're right." We got out the Kama Sutra book and each picked our favorite position. We spent the next few hours enjoying each other before falling into a blissful sleep in each other's arms. Today was an excellent day for everyone and I feel blessed.

**Thank you all so very much for reading and even more so for reviewing. I am sorry if you were looking for a fight with Tasha. I like it when everyone is happy. Yeah, I know, I'm a sap.**

**I was reading a story that I didn't finish and now I can't find it. If this sounds familiar to anyone or if your know anything about it please let me know. The story starts with Dimitri telling Rose Love Fade, Mine Has. Then Rose runs out of the church and Lissa follows her. Rose gets so pissed at Lissa that she hits her and Lissa goes down. The guardians take Rose to Hans. He takes her to a back room with a table in it that looks like a conference room. Queen Tatiana walks in through a secret back door with a bunch of guardians. Rose is thinking that she is in deeper shit than she realized when they offer her the chance to be part of an elite team of guardians and Moroi working and fighting together. While she is underneath court in the caves and catacombs training she comes across Eddie who is also training and competing for the chance to be on this team. That is as far as I can remember. Does anyone know this story?**

**Oh, and by the way, Reese's peanut butter cups with a roasted marshmallow smushed between graham cracker pieces really does make the best s'more.**

**Joanne xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**10-25-11**

**This world and some of the characters in this story belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. I own nothing except the storyline and the other characters that are not in Richelle's books.**

"_Um, Dimi, I believe you have a promise to fill." She said with a very sensual smile on her lips and desire in her eyes._

"_You know what my love, I believe you're right." We got out the Kama Sutra book and each picked our favorite position. We spent the next few hours enjoying each other before falling into a blissful sleep in each other's arms. Today was an excellent day for everyone and I feel blessed._

I woke up with CC in my arms sleeping peacefully. I love waking up before her and watching her sleep. It is still unbelievable to me how complete she makes me. It's just one of those feelings, you know, like everything is right in the world. I'm not stupid, I know it's not but I can't help how good I feel. How alive and in love she makes me feel. I want this, everyday, for the rest of my life. If she will have me I will spend the rest of our lives making sure she is happy and love her until my last breath.

This past Thanksgiving was the first one in a long time that I had so many things to be thankful for. I just know that this Christmas and New Years will be the best ones that I've ever experienced. I can't wait until Crystal and I can share our gifts Christmas morning just the two of us, drinking hot chocolate sitting around in our pj's. I know it's kind of sappy but my heart is so full I feel like it might explode.

CC is waking up and she is smiling. God, she's beautiful. She starts trailing kisses up my naked torso leaving flaming goose bumps in their wake.

"Mmm. ***KISS* **This. ***KISS* **Is. ***KISS* **Perfect." She says before capturing my lips with hers.

"Yes my love, I would have to agree." I say as I wrap my arms tighter around her bringing her even closer to me. "Are you hungry? Would you like me to make some scrambled eggs this morning?"

"Oh baby thank you but I'm really just in the mood for some hot chocolate this morning but I'll cook for you if you're hungry."

"Actually, hot chocolate sounds perfect for me too and maybe just an everything bagel if we have any left."

"We most certainly do." She chuckled. "Even if we didn't I could run downstairs. I always have some in the freezer downstairs so you my man will never run out." We both chuckled at that. She knows me so well.

"You're too good to me."

"You do know that I'm not deliberately trying to be good to you, right? It's more of a side effect from all of the love you give to me. You make me feel so loved and wanted and needed that you can't help but experience all of the side effect goodness from that." She said laughing. "Did that make sense? It made sense in my head but as I heard it coming out of my mouth I wasn't entirely sure."

Now we're both laughing. "Yes CC I understand what you mean."

"Are you sure because you need to know, I don't wake up in the morning and say, 'oh man I need to be sure and be nice to Dimitri today'. I see you or think about you and all the love I have in my heart that fills me to the brink of exploding rises to the surface and I can't help myself. I want you to be happy and feel loved and desired and I love to see you smile and oh god how I love to hear you laugh and when you look at me I just melt and I want you to feel that same way. You deserve that and...now...I'm...rambling…"

I can't help but laugh and squeeze her tight. She is talking a mile a minute but yeah, I understand her and I believe that we are on the same page.

"CC, of course I understand you. You and I are the same. Everything you just said, I think and feel the same about you, my love. We complete each other and complement each other perfectly."

It was so peaceful just lying there together, holding each other and talking, about everything. I like that we are so very open with each other. I feel like it makes the love and trust that we have just that much deeper. We made love before we got out of bed, slow passionate love. It was beautiful and it was perfect.

We enjoyed each other again in the shower, got dressed and made hot chocolate and bagels.

"Hey Dimi, we still have a few hours before we're supposed to meet your family to go to the pond to ice skate. What would you like to do?"

"Seriously, do you want to know what I really want to do?"

"Baby, you know that I would NEVER deny you but we did do that twice already this morning." She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with her as I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her body flush with mine.

"Though that is always on the top of my list of favorite things for us to do, that wasn't what I was talking about. You may think I'm being a stick in the mud but I would really like to shut off all of the lights except for the ones on the tree and just sit on the couch with you and watch a movie…but not a western, something different this time. I want to watch something romantic or Christmassy, even a chick flick if you want or a comedy. What do you think?"

"Mmm, sounds like the perfect date. Hey, wanna watch Scrooged with Bill Murray? I love that movie and it's Christmassy."

"Sure, I like that movie too."

"I'm glad we didn't eat a big breakfast because now I want popcorn. Would you put the movie in and I will go make some popcorn?"

"Yes my love but I think I want to indulge a little. Would you put on the spray butter and some of that white cheddar powder? You make the best popcorn."

"Anything for you." She smiled back at me.

While watching the movie, we cuddled close and stole a few kisses now and then. It really was the perfect date. After the movie, we cleaned up and washed the dishes then made a huge pot of hot chocolate. We put the hot chocolate in some thermoses and grabbed some disposable cups and napkins, got all bundled up, grabbed our skates and headed over to guest housing. We decided to drive over rather than have to carry everything because we wanted to bring a couple of blankets too. We had agreed to meet my family in their suite since the pond is behind their building.

Paul opened the door for us and as soon as we walked in Zoya was running up to CC screaming. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Auntie CC, Auntie CC, come give me some sugar." CC and I looked at each other and laughed. She scooped Zoya up in a spinning hug. I couldn't help but stare at her with adoration. She will make a wonderful mother some day.

My gaze did not go unnoticed. Karolina came up behind me and when I turned around to her she gave me that knowing look. I could tell that she was remembering our conversation on Thanksgiving about family and my plans.

_Flashback_

_I was watching CC in the living room with the kids. She was sitting on the floor holding Lia while Paul and Zoya were sitting on the floor near her with a board game in the middle of them. Karolina came up to me, "Dimka, why are you standing back here just staring? Why don't you go join them?"_

"_I was just daydreaming, thinking about stuff."_

"_Yeah? What kind of stuff?"_

"_That." I said as I jerked my head in the direction of CC and the kids. "I want that. I used to think that it would be a wonderful experience to be a father but I had always pushed that thought aside because of my career choice. Now though, being in love with CC and knowing that it is possible for us to be together in our world, thanks to Lissa, and be married and have a family...I want it so much more than I ever realized."_

"_I have constant daydreams of our future where we are already married and have children and I want that so bad. I ache for it."_

"_Dimka, have you spoken with CC about any of this? Does she know how you feel?"_

_I let out a big sigh. "Yes and she wants the same things. I just...she doesn't realize that I want it now. We've spoken about it like it's further in the future but I'm ready to start the next step now."_

"_Oh sweetie, you have to let her know how you feel. She wants you forever Dimka, of that I'm sure. You're __not going to scare her away or anything, you just need to talk with her about it. I thought you guys didn't have any secrets."_

"_We don't. We both want the same things we just never discussed __**when**__ we would move forward. Thank you for listening though; I know what I need to do."_

_End Flashback_

"I'm working on it. I have a plan. Just be patient."

"Alright Dimka, I trust that you know what you're doing. Listen would you mind if just the kids went with you to the pond? We still have wrapping and last minute things we need to do."

"No, not at all. Take your time. Just call my cell when you're ready for us to bring them back. If we finish before you call, we will take them back to our place. Why don't you pack a bag with some of their clothes and everything they might need. I'm sure they will be cold and wet by the time we are done."

"Ok, great. Thank you."

I went over to where CC was and explained that it would be just us and the kids. By the time we were done helping them get ready to go with their snow pants, coats, boots, gloves, scarves and hats, Karolina was done packing their bag. We grabbed their skates and made our way outside. We stopped at the car and dropped off the bag that Karolina gave me and picked up our skates, blankets, and the bag with the hot chocolate in it and made our way to the pond.

When we got there, Tasha and Tony were already skating. I knew Tasha was an experienced skater but I had no idea that Tony was as good as he is. The two of them were skating around the outside circle of the rink holding hands looking like they've skated together for years.

Eddie was getting a fire going with Mia, Adrian, and Sydney sitting around the fire pit. We said our hellos before sitting the kids down on the picnic tables to put their skates on. Tasha and Tony skated over to us and stopped.

"Hey Dimka, CC, Lissa said to tell you guys that they would be here shortly. Lissa, Christian, Rose, and Francois went on a tractor pulled sleigh ride."

"Oh, ok, cool. Thanks for letting us know." CC said. "That sounds like fun. I think taking the kids sledding would be fun too. We need to scope out the area for a good hill and see if we can get our hands on some sleds."

"CC baby, mamma said that she brought the sleds. We'll find a good hill after Christmas." I told her and I couldn't help but smile at her excitement.

Paul and Zoya were actually pretty good skaters. CC and I each held one of Lia's hands and she skated in between us. Lia could stand on the skates herself but she couldn't really move very well.

Adrian, Sydney, Eddie, and Mia were all skating with us now and we had been skating about 45 minutes when Lissa, Christian, Rose, and Francois showed up.

About 15 minutes later, Rose and Francois were racing. They were going really fast and they were neck and neck when all of a sudden Rose's right skate and Francois' left skate collided and locked together. Their skates didn't stay joined together but they went down hard and Rose came flying right for us.

I was at the picnic table with Paul and Lia but CC was just helping Zoya off the ice. Just as Zoya started running for to the picnic table I saw Rose sliding at full speed right for CC and my heart dropped.

"CC!" I yelled out to her as I was running for her but I was too late. Just as I got to where she was, Rose slid right into her and CC went flying right past me. I watched her fly past and ran right after her in the same breath. She hit a tree and fell limp to the ground. When I got to her she was unconscious with a bloody cut on her forehead and her right wrist was unnaturally bent out of shape with bone protruding through her skin.

I checked that she had a pulse but it was very weak. I was breathing really fast and heavy now and I started screaming for Lissa or Adrian. I was getting lightheaded as I cradled my love in my arms. My vision was blurry and I realized I was crying. I can't stop, I can't help it, I can't lose her. She is my whole life. My plans don't work without her. I don't work without her. I could only just rock her back and forth and cry for help.

Adrian and Sydney got to us first. Sydney too was crying and trying to wake up CC. Adrian said for us both to get back but I couldn't bring myself to let go. I heard Sydney say that I was going into shock then she placed her hands on my shoulders and said that Adrian was going to heal her and I realized I needed to give him some space.

As Adrian kneeled over CC I just watched her for a sign or movement or anything that would tell me that she was going to be alright. I just can't imagine my life without her. Finally, the cut on her forehead started to heal and CC turned her head and moaned. The relief that soared through my body was indescribable. Adrian started to slouch over as CC opened her eyes and looked up to me and asked, "Hey Dimi, did you get the number of that bus? I feel kind of numb all over" Oh my god. I almost lose her and she's cracking jokes. I leaned down and kissed her with everything I had in me.

At that moment Christian and Lissa walked up with Rose and Francois. Rose said that she was fine, she'll just have a few bruises but she refused to let Lissa heal her. Then she apologized to CC up and down saying how horrible she feels for what happened. Sydney said, "Lissa, I'm going to take Adrian to the feeders. He healed her head but look at her wrist."

Rose hadn't noticed her wrist until then and apologized again saying how sorry she was and that they shouldn't have been so reckless with so many other people around.

Lisa said to Sydney, "Oh my gosh, yes take care of Adrian. I will finish with CC." Lissa then came closer and kneeled next to CC and I watched as she healed her wrist. When she was done CC thanked her over and over and then Rose, Francois, and Christian walked Lissa back to their suite.

We packed up everything and took the kids back to our place. I called my sister and explained what happened. She said that they will come by as soon as they can.

When we entered the loft I asked Paul to go pick a kids movie and put it in for the three of them while I walked CC to the bedroom to lie down.

"Dimitri, really, I feel fine. I don't need to lie down." CC pleaded with me. "Let me just wash this blood off of my face."

"Please, my love, just humor me. I'll stay with you. If anything, just rest to get over the shock of it all. Crystal, listen to me. I almost lost you today. I can't," I couldn't finish my sentence. I was getting choked up again but I didn't realize that I was shedding tears until CC reached up to wipe them away.

"Shh, Shh, Dimitri, really I'm fine."

"I know, I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so emotional. I'm turning into a wimp or something; it's just that I cannot lose you."

"I know baby and I understand and you are NOT turning into a wimp. Just because a man cries doesn't mean he's weak. You're just in touch with your feelings." She said grinning at me. I know she is just trying to make me feel better but I can't help but worry about her. I'm a guardian for fuck sake. I can't even protect my own wife in my own flipping back yard.

"Dimi, baby look at me." She guided my face until I was looking into her beautiful eyes. "I know you. I know your need to protect me. Listen to me. This was not your fault and there is no way that you could have known what was going to happen. There is no way you could have protected me from that unless you have some really awesome power to see the future that you haven't told me about yet."I know she is trying to make me feel better and I know she is right. It's just that I do want so very much to be able to protect her and it kills me that it's not always possible.

"Come here my love."I pulled CC close to me and held her tight. "I know that you're right, its just hard for me. I want to be able to protect you, always. I love you so very much and I don't know how I would survive without you."

"Dimi, trust me, I understand. I can't imagine my life without you either."She kissed me long and hard and squeezed me tight. "Now come on, let's go sit with the kids. I don't want them to worry about me too."

"Ok but please just stay near me right now. I just need you close."I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel like I may have a panic attack which is something I've never done.

My family arrived just before the movie was over so CC made some hot chocolate and we sat around the kitchen island explaining everything that happened at the pond while the kids watched the end of the movie. Everyone hugged CC and told her how much they loved her and how happy and blessed we were that our friends were able to heal her.

They all left to go back to guest housing as we all had to get ready to meet later at the restaurant for Lissa's Christmas Eve dinner.

CC went to go take a shower but my need to be close to her had not diminished so I asked her if I could join her. I really had planned to just take a shower but one thing led to another and another and another so it ended up being one of the longest showers we ever had together.

When we went into the bedroom I saw the dress that CC was planning on wearing and I couldn't wait to see it on her. I wore a black suit with a deep purple shirt and black tie. I wanted to wear my hair pulled back but CC loves it down so we compromised. She showed me a new style that was half and half. She pulled back just the hair on the crown of my head so that it would still be long and loose but would stay out of my eyes. I don't know why I never tried it that way before but I like it and I love the way CC looks at me. She makes me feel like I'm the sexiest man to walk the face of the earth.

CC's dress was a deep purple like my shirt but had spaghetti straps and black lace trim with black lace flowers throughout. It was really form fitted to the waist so it showed off her ladies beautifully and then flared at the waist and had a long skirt down to mid calf. The dress has a matching jacket and she looks stunning.

"CC my love, you are beyond beautiful."

"Why thank you kind sir. You look very handsome yourself."

"Shall we?" I asked her as I held my hand out to her.

"We shall." She laughed as she took my hand.

When we got to the restaurant almost everyone was there. My family, Mr. Rinaldi, Mia, Eddie, Adrian, Sydney, Tony, and Tasha were already seated. Lissa, Christian, Rose, and Francois walked in right after us. CC went right up to Lissa to thank her again. Before we found our seats we stopped where Adrian was because CC wanted to thank him again too.

We all filled up a couple of long tables but there were several tables around us with two people at each table and I noticed that they were all guardians. Lissa always had a heart the size of Russia. She figured that if they have to work they might as well eat and being inside the wards allowed for a slightly more relaxed working environment.

We all sat down and enjoyed a great meal together. It's the only Italian restaurant on the academy grounds but really it's the best Italian restaurant I've ever eaten at.

Halfway through dinner we had two more guest join us. Abe Mazur and Janine Hathaway. Lissa was the first to see them and greet them followed by Rose. Rose turned them to the group as a whole and introduced them though almost everyone knew them already.

"Dimi, would you excuse me? I need to speak with Abe. Sydney has always been a little wigged out by him but I love him and I have to thank him for helping me come here. If he hadn't, you and I may have never met."

"I know and I totally understand and agree. May I come with you."

"Oh of course. Come on." She said as we got up and went to where Abe and Janine were going to sit down.

"Abe, come here and give me some sugar."

"CC." He said as he leaned in to hug her.

"Abe, I just wanted to thank you again so very much for helping me get in here." CC said as she snaked her arm around my waist. "Otherwise I may have never met the love of my life. I believe you already know Dimitri."

"Belikov." He said and after a very long pause he reached his hand out to shake mine. Now there's a shocker.

"Mr. Mazur. It's good to see you again." I said shaking his hand. I'm not really sure 'good' is the right word but I guess it would have seemed odd of me to say 'it's kind of weird to see you again'. "Guardian Hathaway." I nodded to her as I greeted to her.

"Belikkov, yes well Rose says it's all water under the bridge now right, right. So ok then. Uh, it is good to see you back to your prime, as a guardian I mean.

"Yes Janine, anyway, I don't know if you've ever met CC. CC is Sydney's cousin, their mothers are sisters.

"Actually I believe we have met though I doubt you would remember, you were probably only 5 or 6 at the time."

"Oh Guardian Hathaway, believe me, I remember. It was really one of the coolest days in my life. It's an honor to see you again really."

"Please, call me Janine."

"I will, thank you. Well we'll let the two of you eat. We getting ready to order desert. We will see you later though."

With that, we walked back to our seats and we did order desert.

"Well that was interesting." I whispered to CC as we both laughed.

We all stayed for hours after dinner was done just enjoying each other's company. I seriously couldn't wait to go home though and go to bed because then it would be that much closer to my first Christmas morning with my love.

**I want to thank everyone that tried to help me find that story I was looking for. I FOUND IT.**

**It's called Rebound by xXLove-BiteXx. She is a wicked good author. That profile has all of her M rated stories and then she has a link to her T rated stories profile so there is something for everyone. Check them out. **

**Also, I'm feeling bad that I started out updating every 3-4 days and lately it's been every 2 weeks. RL gets crazy with three kids. First it was school just starting and now Halloween is right around the corner. This story probably only has a hand full of chapters left and if I can stop obsessively reading other fan fics and concentrate on my own then maybe I can wrap it up soon, lol.**

**Thank you to everyone that's stuck it out with me for this long. You're the best. **MUAH** Jo**


	21. Chapter 21

**11-11-11**

**This world and some of the characters in this story belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. I own nothing except the storyline and the other characters that are not in Richelle's books.**

****This chapter has a little M action going on.****

_We all stayed for hours after dinner was done just enjoying each other's company. I seriously couldn't wait to go home though and go to bed because then it would be that much closer to my first Christmas morning with my love._

As we walked into our home CC put her purse on the dining room table and placed her jacket on the back of one of the chairs. I took my jacket off and did the same. Then CC reached up and loosened my tie taking an end in each hand pulling me down to her lip level kissing me slowly before pulling my tie off and placing it on the table.

"Hey Dimi, you know what I was just thinking?"

"What's that my love?"

"Well, technically, since we live on a nocturnal schedule and we're going to bed at 11:00 our night, which is 11am...it's already December 25th. Merry Christmas." She said as I pulled her body tight flush with mine before we kissed again.

"Mmm, Merry Christmas my love."

"Well Dimi, since it is technically already Christmas, can't we enjoy just one gift each before we go to bed?" She looked up at me with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Hmm, you are a sneaky one aren't you?" I said laughing. God she's beautiful and there is one gift I'm kind of anxious to give her. "Well, ok, but just one."

"Yay!" She squealed really loud. "You first. I want to give you one first."

I can't help but laugh. "Alright, alright. I'll go first. What would you like me to open?"

"Ooh, ooh this one. It's really just for fun but I hope you will like it." The gift was about as big as the coffee pot here in our home and it rattled when I moved it. What the heck?

"It sounds like a baby rattle but it would have to be for a giant baby to be this big."I said as we both laughed.

"Dimi, really, have you looked in a mirror lately? Any baby of yours will be a giant baby." We both laughed again.

"It's just for fun baby but I think you'll like it. I hope you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will sweetie. Come here, give me some sugar." I said as I pulled her in for another kiss. I can't seem to keep my hands, or my lips, off of her.

I ripped off the paper and opened up the box. It's a gumball machine filled with black jelly beans. CC is grinning from ear to ear. "Oh my god baby, this is so cool. Thank you. I love it."

"Do you really? I thought you could put it on your desk, either here or in your office at school. You really don't think it's silly?"

"No baby, it's not silly. I think it's very thoughtful of you, thank you." I kissed her again. "I think I will take it to my office. Do I get free refills when I empty it?" She laughed at that.

"Of course, just bring it home and I will take care of it. I'm so glad you like it." She said kissing me long and deep squeezing her arms around my neck tight. Mmm she tastes so good. Just feeling her tongue touching mine makes me start to stiffen. Damn Dimitri clear your head. Don't screw this up.

"Ok, now it's your turn. I know that I don't have as angelic of a voice as you do but I heard a song the other day that I want to share with you. I've heard it before, it's an older song but I think it explains perfectly how I feel so I hope you don't mind that I sing it for you."

"Oh Dimi, baby, you have a beautiful voice. I would love for you to sing to me."

"Ok, its Keith Urban's song Your Everything."

_The first time I looked in your eyes I knew  
>that I would do anything for you<br>The first time you touched my face I felt  
>what I never felt with anyone else<br>I wanna give back what you've given to me &  
>I wanna witness all of your dreams<br>Now that you've shown me  
>who I really am<br>I wanna be more than just your man _

She is smiling in recognition. I knew that she knew the song but I want so much for her to know how I mean every word of it.

_I wanna be the wind that fills your sails &  
>be the hand that lifts your veil<br>be the moon that moves your tide  
>the sun coming up in your eyes<br>be the wheel that never rusts  
>be the spark that lights you up<br>all that you've been dreaming of & more  
>so much more<br>I wanna be your everything _

She is grinning big and I can see her eyes are starting to water, mine are too I can feel it but I can't help it. I love her so very much.

_When you wake up  
>I'll be the first thing you see &amp;<br>when it gets dark  
>you can reach out to me<br>I'll cherish your words &  
>I'll finish your thoughts &amp;<br>I'll be your compass baby  
>when you get lost<em>

I love that she is the last thing I see before I fall asleep and the first thing I see in the morning and I want to cherish that every day for the rest of my life.

_I wanna be the wind that fills your sails &  
>be the hand that lifts your veil<br>be the moon that moves your tide  
>the sun coming up in your eyes<br>__be the wheel that never rusts  
>be the spark that lights you up<br>all that you've been dreaming of & more  
>so much more<br>I wanna be your everything _

I want to have a family with her and have lots of kids and grandkids. I want us to be that couple that still hold hands when we are old and gray taking a walk together.

_I'll be the wheel that never rusts  
>be the spark that lights you up<br>all that you've been dreaming of & more  
>so much more<br>I wanna be your everything _

I've been watching CC sitting there on the couch and though she looks more than happy, she is crying so I can only assume they are tears of joy. I feel the same way when I think of how happy I am with her by my side. I feel the box burning a hole in my pocket.

I take out the small velvet box, open it, and get down on one knee in front of CC.

"Crystal Ann Richards, you are everything to me. I want to spend the rest of forever loving you. Always and forever. Will you marry me?" The look on her face is pure joy.

"Yes, oh yes. You're everything to me too and I will love you always and forever." She said as she placed her hands on either side of my face bringing me closer to her for a very slow passionate kiss. Oh my god what this woman does to me. I have never been happier than I am right at this moment.

When we stopped the kiss to breath I took the ring out of the box and placed it on her ring finger. "Oh Dimi, it's so beautiful. It looks like an antique. I love it"

"I'm so glad you do. Babushka said that you would when she gave them to me. There are also matching wedding bands. They belonged to babushka's parents. Babushka's father was a Dhampir and had married her mother, a Moroi way before it was acceptable for Moroi/Dhampir marriages. He was her guardian and they fell in love. Though some people knew of their relationship, they didn't wear the rings in public. When we were there for Thanksgiving and babushka told me that she knew of my intentions she said that it was time for the rings to be properly used so I accepted them graciously. I am so happy that you like them."

"Oh baby, I love them even more now." She grinned and kissed me some more.

"UGH! I can't believe this!"

"What CC, what's wrong?"

"Oh I could smack myself."

"Baby, what is it?"

"Ahh, you gave me this very cool very beautiful melt my heart family heirloom ring and I gave you jelly beans! That is so not flipping fair! If I would have known, I would have made you open up one of the other gifts, not that I have any gift over there that would compare to this, dang." She started out sounding so serious and ended up cracking up and making me crack up in the process. I scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Well, Mrs. Belikova, we should go to bed. After all tomorrow is a big busy day." I said as we entered the bedroom.

"Oh baby, don't be thinking you're going to get very much sleep tonight. I'm thinking we should enjoy some 'honeymoon' practice." She laughed and wiggled her eyebrows up and down. I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"CC my love, I said we should go to bed. I didn't say anything about sleeping."

**** START OF M SCENE ****

Not wanting to take my hands off of her, I place her on the floor facing me and glide my hands to her back to unzip her dress while she is unbuttoning my shirt.

"You seriously need to get rid of this dress." I teased.

"You said this dress looked stunning on me." Her voice held mock shock.

"Yes my love but right at this moment I think that it would look better on the floor." I flashed a big cheesy grin and we both chuckled.

After barely a moment we are standing there about 6 inches apart from each other holding hands, both completely naked just staring into each others eyes enjoying the beauty of the moment, and each other.

"Crystal, I love you so completely. You take my breath away."

"Oh my god Dimitri, I wish I could find the words to properly tell you everything that's it my heart. You've given me the world by giving me your heart and I will cherish it with every fiber of my being. I have never in my life been as happy as I am right at this moment and with what we have planned I can picture each major milestone surpassing this moment. It's only going to get better and I can't wait. I can't wait for our wedding day, or our honeymoon, or when we find out we're going to have a baby, or the birth of our first baby, of all of our children and everything God has in store for us. Whatever life gives us I can't wait to experience it all with you. I love you completely as well."

We were both teary eyed and full of emotion, as it should be with two as in love with each other as we are.

"Oh baby, I feel the same way. Right now I would tell anyone that my life is complete. You complete me, yet I too can't wait for all our future has to hold. Our union will grow and expand with each new experience we share together and I can't wait to experience it all with you as well."

I slowly pulled her to me wrapping my arms around her waist as she locked hers around mine. We held each other tight with our bodies flush with one another. The heat radiating off of us was all consuming as we start to kiss. We started out slowly and passionately but as I lifted her and placed her in the middle of the bed our desire and need increased as did the passion in our kisses and the possession our hands took of each others bodies.

We have made love in several different positions and have both experienced pleasure from each and every one of them but tonight I have such a strong need for us to stay in the stationary position with me on top feeling her under my body. Not that I need to feel control over her or posses her in any way but rather to feel the joy of knowing that she is mine. Knowing that she is mine for the rest of my life. Well ok, maybe that does seem a little possessive but I can't help it. I love her so much and am grateful that she has agreed to be my wife. MY WIFE, I scream in my head. Oh man, I can't wait.

As we became one the overwhelming feeling of peace and content I was experiencing is indescribable. She has turned on every cell in my body and it feels like pure electricity is running through my veins.

"Oh Dimi baby, my god, the way you make me feel. It's like every pore in my body is wide open and breathing in and exhaling fire and I love the feel of your body weight on me. It makes me feel secure like I'm yours and your protecting me, shielding me with your entire body." Oh my god I love her so much. I love that we so often think and feel the same way.

Our movements are slow but so incredibly intense. It feels like I'm getting harder with every thrust if that's even possible since I was already rock hard when we began. With Crystal pulling on my ass with such strength it also feels like I'm going deeper and deeper with each thrust. Oh god this feels so good. She is so incredible.

"Crystal baby, I'm getting close. You feel so good. Ugh, my god woman, what you do to me."

"Ah, Dimi I'm close too. Hah, I'm soooo there, ah, ah oh my god baby, yes!"

With that, I was there too and every cell in my body exploded with me. By now my arms were under her body, one high under her back and the other under her ass just making sure that our bodies were as close and two bodies could get. Her arms were tight across my back and her legs were tight around my waist while we enjoyed our euphoric bliss.

**** END OF M SCENE ****

We just laid there for a while on our sides facing each other with our limbs all tangled up together. We had a lot of kisses and I love yous before either one of us actually spoke a coherent sentence.

"Dimi, I love you so very much. Thank you for asking me to marry you."

"Oh Crystal, thank you for saying yes." We both chuckled. "So when do you want to get married?" I had to find out how long of a wait I was going to have to agonize through. I already consider her my wife. I just want to make it official. I'm hoping she doesn't want to wait more than a year. I don't know if I could hold out that long.

"Do you think that Lissa's Christmas dinner party is too soon to get everything planned out?" I was shocked.

"What?"

"Yeah, probably too soon. What? Why do you look so shocked? Were you hoping for a long engagement?"

"No certainly not. I'm just surprised. I thought that you would want to plan out all sorts of stuff that would take time."

"Dimi, I don't want or need a big wedding. I already feel like you are my husband. I just want to make it official. We only need our family and close friends. It doesn't need to be a big to do and I want to be your wife now. Right now. Don't you want to get married as soon as possible? That's what I want."

"Yes baby I do want to get married as soon as possible."

"Well now is as good a time as any and all of our family and friends are already here. Well all except my family but I want to be your wife more than I want them at the wedding. Don't get me wrong, I would love for them to be here but everyone else is already here so I think now is the best time. Let's do it on New Years Day. At the New Years Eve party right after midnight so our anniversary will be January 1st. Do you wanna?"

Oh my god she is so beautiful and she looks so hopeful that I will want that too. My heart swells as she has filled me with so much happiness. "Of course I want to. That is a brilliant idea. You're right, it's perfect. We're getting married in one week. Merry Christmas Mrs. Belikova."

"Merry Christmas husband."

**I know it's kind of sappy but I can't help it. I'm a hopeful romantic. Thanks so much for your patience in waiting for this chapter and I hoped you liked it. **

**Jo **HUGS** **


	22. Chapter 22

**11-26-11**

**This world and some of the characters in this story belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. I own nothing except the storyline and the other characters that are not in Richelle's books.**

_Oh my god she is so beautiful and she looks so hopeful that I will want that too. My heart swells as she has filled me with so much happiness. "Of course I want to. That is a brilliant idea. You're right, it's perfect. We're getting married in one week. Merry Christmas Mrs. Belikova."_

_"Merry Christmas husband."_

I woke up before CC, as usual. This morning though there is a new sight before me that makes me feel like my heart might explode. CC is sleeping on my left side, as usual, lying on her side with her left leg draped over mine, as usual. Her head is on my shoulder and her left hand is splayed out on my naked chest, as usual. The difference this time though is that my great grandmother's ring is on her hand looking perfect and I couldn't be happier.

I slowly sneak out of bed to go make breakfast. I want to try and give CC breakfast in bed. I say try because so far she always wakes up before I finish cooking.

Finally! CC is still sleeping and I am all done cooking. As I'm making up the tray with the plate of scrambles eggs, bacon, and fresh strawberries, and the wine glass of orange juice, I put on the silverware and napkin just to realize that I don't have any fresh flowers to put in the bud vase. It's Christmas right so I put some candy canes in the vase.

Feeling pretty pleased with myself for thinking of the candy canes I make my way to the bedroom to bring my future wife breakfast. I want to be really quiet so that I don't wake her until I am right up next to her.

As I enter into the bedroom thinking that I will surprise her, she surprised me. So much so that I stumbled into the room and almost dropped the tray. CC had made the bed, dressed herself in some incredible red lace lingerie with white furry trim that just screamed "come and rip this off of me", and positioned herself in the middle of the bed in the sexiest pose I could imagine. No, way way better than I could have EVER imagined. I was speechless.

"CC, I…what…how…" I stepped on my tongue as I walked over to place the tray on the dresser.

"I'm sorry Dimi, what was that?" She smirked with a sexy beautiful smile. My pajama pants have a tent already. God she makes me so hot.

"CC my love, look at what just the sight of you does to me." I said to her as I gestured down to my growing erection.

She sat up taking my hand and pulled me down to the bed saying, "Well, far be it from me to let that go to waste. Oh and by the way, just so you know, these panties are called crotch less panties for a reason." Oh man, I love this woman.

Needless to say, by the time we were done thoroughly enjoying each other, breakfast had long since gone cold and I was silently paying homage to whoever invented the crotch less panties. Coolest things ever! We took the tray out to the kitchen where my tray was still sitting and microwaved the eggs and bacon. It was still pretty good but hell, I would have eaten it cold if I had too just to enjoy my love like that again.

After breakfast we went over to the tree to open our gifts. CC's behavior was so happy and carefree that it was incredibly exciting and without a doubt the most fun I have ever had on Christmas morning. I love seeing her so happy.

After we opened our gifts we took a shower and got ready to go to guest housing to bring gifts to my family, well our family.

When we walked into the suite we were attacked by the kids. We gave and received hugs and kisses all around wishing everyone a merry Christmas.

Lissa had a Christmas tree put up in their suite so we walked over and put the bags down in front of the tree. Then I turned around and got everyone's attention.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please. CC and I have something we need to tell you." I tried to sound as serious as I could but honestly I was so flipping excited I almost couldn't keep a straight face.

CC took off her glove and while flashing her hand in front of her face showing the back of her hand to our family she squealed, "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

Now everyone is screaming and yelling congratulations. We are all sharing hugs and kisses again. Yeva came over to us and embraced CC with such warmth it made my eyes water and I could see that hers were too.

"Child, you have no idea how happy we are that you are part of our family. You have made my grandson so very happy. He is like a new man now and I thank you for bringing that out of him."

CC was crying now when she said to Yeva, "No, it's Dimitri that has made a new woman out of me. His love and acceptance of me has given me the confidence to be the kind of person I've always wanted to be. I finally realize what they mean when they say my better half. Because I am better when I'm with him and I'm better because of him."

Now I'm getting emotional. "CC thank you so much for saying that but Yeva is right. I'm the one that is better when I'm with you and because of you. You are everything to me and you have made everything in my life better." I wrapped my arms around her waist while she put hers around my neck and we held each other tight. When we separated we shared just one brief kiss but it felt endless.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you love each other and we are all happy from the bottom of our hearts, now, let's get to the presents." Paul said with such seriousness in his voice we all started laughing.

We spent a couple of hours with our family having hot chocolate, opening gifts, and playing games with the kids. I can't wait to have a Christmas morning like this that includes a few more children running around that look just like me and my wife. CC is going to be a wonderful mother and I can't wait.

We went back to our place to spend some time on the phone with CC's family wishing them a merry Christmas before getting ready for Lissa's party. There will be a few more people at the party as Adrian's parents and Nikolai's parents will all be there too. I hope that Lissa's plan with all of them will help Nikolai's parents understand that their son being involved with a Dhampir is not a bad or negative thing. I really want Vika to be happy.

I was ready to leave so I grabbed the bags of gifts that we were bringing and waited by the door for CC.

CC came out a few minutes later and OH MY GOD does she look hot. Wow.

"CC my love, you look mouth watering. Seriously, stop traffic sexy. Wow!" I couldn't stop grinning.

"Yeah? Well you're one to talk, Mr. Sex on a Stick over there. You like this dress, really? I wasn't too sure when I bought it."

"Oh trust me, good choice." The dress was blood red and loaded with sequins shimmering with every move she made. It had long sleeves, a neckline parallel with her collar bones and went down to the middle of her thighs. It hugged her snug everywhere.

When she went shopping for the dresses she planned on wearing these few weeks she also bought me ties, handkerchiefs and shirts to match each dress. I was wearing a black suit with a black silk shirt and blood red silk tie and handkerchief to match.

Her hair was pulled up in a loose bun with elegant wisps curled around the edges. It was breathtaking. I wore my hair in the style that CC showed me before where most of it is down and just the hair on the crown is pulled back.

She walked up to me and kissed me slow and hard. "I can't wait until we tell all our our friends about our short but sweet engagement. I wonder how they will react when we tell them we want to get married next week."

"CC my love, I am certain they will all be very happy for us. Especially Lissa and she LOVES to plan a party." We both laughed at that.

As she turned around for me to help her on with her coat my breath hitched and I started to harden at the site before me. Oh my god the dress had a completely open back all the way down until just barely above her butt crack.

"Dear god CC what are you trying to do to me. I think you should have showed me this dress earlier so I could have prepared myself for it. Look at what you do to me love."

She looked over her shoulder to see me admiring her back. She reached behind her and grabbed my hard on. I couldn't help the hiss that escaped me. Oh god, she is making me even harder.

"Well I can't really see it from this angle but I feel that I will get plenty of use out of it later tonight. Keep it wrapped up for now big boy or we're going to be late."

"UGH! I know you're right but god woman, I will never get enough of you."

"Ha, that's what I'm counting on lover."

I helped her on with her coat and she kissed me again. We decided to drive to the party seeing how we had bags of gifts to take.

When we walked in we hung our coats up first then put the gifts under the tree. We saw Lissa and Christian right away and walked in their direction. As we got closer we saw Rose, Francois, and Tasha and said merry Christmas with hugs all around. We had agreed to wait until everyone had arrived before we tell anyone about our engagement. CC was hiding her hand discretely up under her long sleeve.

A few moments later Adrian and Sydney walked over. The women hugged and kissed while Adrian and I did that handshake half hug manly kind of welcome. Then Adrian and CC greeted while Sydney and I said our hellos. I kissed her cheek the same time she kissed mine then we complimented each others appearance. She looked stunning. Her dress was similar to CC's except it was black and the back was shaped like a V and only went about half way down her back. I could hear CC and Adrian complimenting each other also. He had on a traditional black tux with white shirt. Classy as always.

We made our rounds of the room saying hi to Max and Albert, Eddie, Mia, and Mr. Rinaldi. I noticed that my family sat next to them and that my mother was right next to Mr. Rinaldi. If I'm not mistaken they look like they are flirting with each other. CC noticed me eyeballing them.

"Dimi, mamma looks very happy sweetie and Mr. Rinaldi is a very nice man. I mean look at Mia. She obviously comes from good people. Look at me please." She placed her hand on my cheek and guided me to look her in the eyes. "Let her enjoy herself. She deserves to be happy this way."

"Yes, I know that she does CC, I'm just worried how she will feel after the new year and everyone goes home. I mean, what are his intentions?"

"Dimi, baby, just let her have fun for now. They're grown ups. Let's worry later if it's necessary but for now just go with it ok."

"You're right, I know you're right. Come on, lets mingle."

It looks like some of Lissa's guardians have found dates and I even see Guardian Ross sitting with Guardian Tadaszco.

We started making our way back to our table when I noticed that Vika and Nikolai were coming up to find their seats. I looked over to Lissa and she noticed them too so she grabbed Christian and started making their way over to them. Lissa had a plan and she was sure it would help smooth things over with Nikolai's parents.

Lord Nathan and Lady Daniella Ivashkov were there near Adrian and Sydney as well as Lord William and Lady Eva Ivashkov. Nathan and Daniella have known about Sydney for over a year and even though Nathan was not happy about it he would do nothing to interfere with their relationship as Daniella threatened to leave him if he did. She was so happy that her son found happiness and curbed his smoking and drinking that I don't think she would have cared if Sydney was an alien.

William Ivashkov however was the worst bigot you could imagine. Way more than his wife Eva was and truth be told she probably wouldn't be if it weren't for her husband being so boisterous about his 'Moroi Pride'. William does however have a great deal of respect for Lissa and for all of our laws and his knowing that there are penalties for interfering with a relationship that is protected under the Love Law is what Lissa is counting on to help her out.

As soon as she heard Nikolai introduce Vika to his parents, before they even had a chance to open their mouth, Lissa was right there.

"Oh my god Vika how have you been? It's so wonderful to see you again." Lissa said and she grabbed Vik in a bone crushing hug kissing her on each cheek. Then she proceeded to kiss Nikolai on each of his cheeks. "Nikolai, I trust you're taking care of our girl."

"Yes your majesty, always." Nikolai said back to Lissa while kissing Vik on the cheek. Lissa then turned to William and Eva who looked so shocked I was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Oh Lord and Lady Ivashkov you must be so proud of Nikolai. Viktoria Belikova is at the very top of her combat class here at the academy. She will be a most remarkable guardian. But then again how could she not, being mentored by her brother Guardian Dimitri Belikov whom you know also mentored the head of the Royal Guards and my personal guardian, Guardian Rose Hathaway. Yes, we are all so very proud of Viktoria's accomplishments."

"Um, well, yes of course you are. Actually this is the first time that we have the honor of meeting Ms Belikova but we welcome her and look forward to getting to know her." He really looked uncomfortable but knowing him, at least from his reputation, he will follow through on his words.

We all made our way to our seats.

Lissa was getting everyone's attention to have us sit so she could start the evening. The first half of the room had two very long tables running up and down with smaller tables around the perimeter. The back half of the room had the DJ up against the wall and then the dance floor in between the DJ and the tables. There was a huge Christmas tree off to the left of the dance floor near the back wall.

Our table had Lissa, Christian, Tasha, Tony, Francois, Rose, Janine, Abe, Adrian, Sydney, Vika, Nikolai, Nathan and Daniella Ivashkov, William and Eva Ivashkov, CC and myself.

The rest of our family and closest friends were at the other long table and then there were guardians and their dates if they had them at the outside tables.

The DJ had given Lissa a microphone and after everyone was seated she started talking.

"I'm so glad that so many of you could come and celebrate with us. Thank you all so very much for coming. Before they start serving dinner Christian and I have an announcement to make." Christian stood up and put his arm around Lissa's waist and pulled her closer to him.

Looking deep into each other eyes Lissa continued. "WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" She screamed. "As some of our guests may not know, where humans have a 40 week gestation period Moroi's only have a 28 week gestation period so being 12 weeks along as I am, we are due to have our first baby at the end of April."

Everyone was yelling out their congratulations and all of a sudden CC yells out. "Seriously? Seven months. That's it? That is so unfair. Humans got the raw end of that deal."

Everyone started laughing and then Adrian yelled out, "Hey at least you didn't get the gestation period of an elephant...2 years." The laughter only got louder.

As the laughter started to die down Lissa said, "Ok, well that was really the only announcement we had and I'm sure everyone is ready to eat."

"Um Lissa, hang on." Adrian said at the same time as I said, "Lissa wait a minute please."

CC and I looked at Sydney and Adrian who were looking at us. Then all four of us looked up to Lissa and we all yelled, "We're getting married." Then CC and Sydney who were sitting right next to each other looked at each other and both yelled, "Seriously? Ahhhhh." Then they hugged each other and showed each other their rings.

You could clearly see by the looks of Nathan and Daniella that this was a surprise to them. I guess Adrian didn't have the chance to give them the heads up.

"Oh my god this is so exciting. Have you guys set dates yet?" Lissa asked.

Then all four of us yelled out, "New Years." We just all stared at each other.

"This year? As in one week?" Lissa looked shocked.

"Well first I suggested today but then I realized there really wasn't enough time to get everything ready." CC said.

"I've waited long enough to make this woman my wife. I don't want to wait any longer." Was Adrian's reply. Daniella was smiling big but Nathan's face showed no emotion what so ever.

"We want to get married at the New Years Eve party right after midnight so our anniversary will be January 1st, if you don't mind us crashing your party that way." I directed my comment to Lissa.

"Oh my god Dimitri are you kidding? I am so very happy for you. This will be the best New Years Eve party ever."

Sydney chimed in saying, "We want to get married at the New Years Eve party too but we want to say our I dos right before midnight so our anniversary will be December 31st, if that is ok too."

"Oh you guys a double wedding ceremony. Don't panic. One week away is so doable. Leave everything to me. It will be perfect. Why don't you four come to our suite tomorrow for dinner and we will start working out the details." Lissa was so very excited. She always did love planning a party. It really would have been an excellent career for her had she not been royal and of course our Queen.

I couldn't help but remember back to when babushka first met Lissa.

_Flashback_

_My grandmother gave a slight nod of her head and said, "Queen Lissa, I am happy my grandson has finally come to his senses to make this get together possible. I feel that we will all have a blessed time together. Good news is to be shared by many." She winked at Lissa as she said that last part. Nice, cryptic as ever. Babushka probably knows my plan._

_End Flashback_

The music started back up and dinner was served. After dinner Lissa had the children come up and sit by the tree where they would have a better view of Santa. Santa passed the gifts to Lissa and Christian who in turn passed them out accordingly. The plan was to get them all passed out first and then everyone could open them at the same time. Some people had more gifts than others because like us, some people brought gifts just for the people they knew and then Lissa and Christian had a gift for everyone so that no one would be left out. She even had gifts for all of the guardians and their guests if they brought one, the kitchen staff, the DJ and she even had a gift for Santa.

The kitchen staff had set up a table full of all different kind of desserts and then another one with coffee, tea, hot chocolate, milk, and water.

After gifts the dancing started. The first slow song they played Adrian and I got up at the same time and escorted the ladies to the dance floor. It wasn't a coincidence that the DJ was playing Keith Urban's song 'Your Everything'. It was perfect. After that song he played another slow song and CC said to me, Adrian, and Sydney, "Alright kiddies, let's change it up." She split up Adrian and Sydney and placed my hand in Sydney's while she took Adrian's and laughed.

"I'm so glad that the four of us get along so well. It means a lot to me and Syd." CC said loud enough for me and Sydney to hear too.

"Adrian, welcome to the family. Thank you so much for making her so happy. I'm really glad that you and I get along so well too. Syd is like a sister to me and I wouldn't mind having another brother. Especially since I see you more than I see Stewart."

"CC I am honored to have you for a sister. You are one of the best, most genuine people that I know."

"Well thank you kind sir. You're not so bad yourself." They laughed and when the song was over we all went back to our table.

Everyone stayed really late. I don't think anyone wanted this night to end. Tasha and Tony were on the dance floor almost all evening and slow danced even through most of the fast songs. Momma and Mr. Rinaldi even took a couple of spins around the dance floor, both fast and slow.

A good time was had by all and it was by far my best Christmas yet.

**Thank you so very much for reading and especially for all of you faithful reviewers. I really appreciate it bunches and bunches.**

**Jo **MUAH** **HUGS****


	23. Chapter 23

**12-11-11**

**This world and some of the characters in this story belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. I own nothing except the storyline and the other characters that are not in Richelle's books.**

**I need to give a shout out to SassYNoleS to thank her for her brilliant questions on some of the characters which I took and ran with in this chapter. You ROCK, you know you do, come on, give me some sugar, **MUAH**.**

_Everyone stayed really late. I don't think anyone wanted this night to end. Tasha and Tony were on the dance floor almost all evening and slow danced even through most of the fast songs. Momma and Mr. Rinaldi even took a couple of spins around the dance floor, both fast and slow._

_A good time was had by all and it was by far my best Christmas yet._

December 26th

"CC we're going to be late." I yelled from the door.

We had plenty of time before we had to meet everyone at Lissa's suite for an early dinner and to start planning the weddings so we sat on the couch to watch a movie. The movie was rated R but it really should have been RRR as the love scenes were quite erotic, one step away from porn really. Well one thing led to another and another and another then we ended up in the bedroom and lastly the shower. Needless to say we enjoyed each other just a little too long and now we were hustling to get our butts out the door on time.

"Hold your horses sweet cheeks, I'm coming." She yelled back laughing.

"Sweet cheeks?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why not? You've got a nice bum and your cheeks are sweeeeeeet! Mmm, nice and firm with just a barely there dimple on each cheek. Admit it baby, you've got a nice ass."

"Ha, my love, you are priceless."

"What? I can't help that I have a voracious appetite when it comes to you. I feel like I can't get enough and I just love being with you and having my wicked way with you every chance I get."

"I love being with you too CC. I know exactly how you feel. Now let's go before we are late." I said to her as I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her cheek. We headed out the door and towards guest housing to have dinner with Adrian, Sydney, and our wedding planning team…Lissa.

When we arrived at Lissa and Christian's suite Adrian and Sydney were just exiting their room and walking up the hall towards us as they were on the same floor. Guardian Ross was at the door.

"Lord Ivashkov, Guardian Belikov, ladies, hold on just a moment please." Guardian Ross said as he spoke into the mic that was in his suit jacket at his wrist. "Please go right in." He said as he opened the door for us.

Lissa greeted us as we walked in. "Hi guys, come on in. First we will all go to the dining room and have dinner and then we'll go to the conference room and get started. I have a lot of great ideas but I know I'm just here to help so I look forward to hearing your ideas first." Yeah, right. If I know Lissa, and believe me I do, she probably has a million ideas that she is going to run with. Well, in all honesty I am quite thankful for everything she has done for me and I will forever be in her debt so I have no problem letting her run with anything that is within reason as long as CC likes it too.

Dinner was baked mostaccioli with salad and garlic bread. It was really good and I chuckled to myself remembering how much Rose loved pasta which explains why there are four huge dishes of it on the table knowing that she could easily finish off one of them by herself.

"Something funny over there Comrade?" I swear it looked like she was trying to raise just one eyebrow which of course made me outright laugh.

"I was just remembering how much you loved pasta and thinking that you could probably finish off one of these serving dishes all by yourself." That got Rose laughing too. Lissa, Christian, and Francois joined in, I'm guessing because they are all too familiar with Rose's appetite.

"That's true," Rose admitted "even if Sparky here was the one to cook it. I will never pass up a good noodle."

"Sparky? As in Christian? Christian, you cooked this?" CC looked over at Christian. "Get out of town! This is wicked good." She said in amazement.

"Well thank you CC, just wait until you taste the tiramisu I made for dessert."

"Well I can't wait. I know that Dimitri is a great cook but it still surprises me when I meet other men that are at home in the kitchen. I know that Adrian dabbles just a little but what about you Frankie, do you like to cook?"

Francois, Rose, Lissa, and Christian all started laughing. "No I do not. I have tried but I cannot seem to get the hang of it. I do believe we would starve if Christian and Lissa didn't have us over for meals every day." We are all speaking English and his English is perfect but his French accent is extremely thick.

"What! I can't believe that. As much time as we both spent in the kitchen with your mother?" Then CC turned to me. "Frankie's mother used to always say that any child of hers was going to be able to take care of themselves in every way possible. She always said that they would be able to defend themselves, pick up after themselves, do laundry, cook, everything."

"HA! That's a crock!" Rose croaked out. "He couldn't hit the hamper with a sock if his life depended on it. Out of all of that, the only thing he can do is defend himself. In fact, that's how we first met. Fighting. We were having sparring tournaments in the gym at court and since it's the only time I can ever get anyone to spar with me, it's my favorite day of the month. He comes in, signs up and starts to warm up. I started watching him to see if he would be any competition for me. He noticed me looking at him and he just assumed I was checking him out. He comes strolling over trying to flirt with me, knowing nothing about me at all, his first mistake. I was so NOT in the mood for anyone to be hitting on me so naturally I got really ticked off. Well as fate would have it we were matched up and as mad as I was I couldn't wait to get him in the ring. Needless to say I kicked his ass."

"And broke a couple of his ribs in the process. I had to heal him his first day on the job." Lissa reminded Rose. "You're lucky he didn't ask to be reassigned once he saw who he was going to have to work so closely with."

"Aw, by the time I wiped the mat up with him he was hooked."

"She is right. I was hooked. There is nothing more sexy than a woman that can fight. She looked like a warrior goddess."

"Yeah but Frankie, I can't imagine what your mother must think with all of the effort she put in. Well I can tell you, I learned a lot from your mother that summer."

"You should have seen her when I first met her." Rose started. "When he told his mother that I couldn't cook she all but laughed in his face with an I told you so attitude. She then apologized to me and explained that he would have had no worries if he would have just listened to her when he was younger."

"My mother's concerns changed though when she found out we were actually serious about each other. She wasn't so much worried about the cooking and cleaning as she was the ridicule we would endure both being Dhampir."

"That's what made me want to change the laws. Rose and Francois, Adrian and Sydney, I created the love law so that they, well anyone actually, could be together without any kind of backlash. Plus the fact that they are so well known, it sort of paved the way for other relationships. After the law passed there were so many hidden relationships that came out of the woodwork. I wasn't so much surprised about the Dhampir/Dhampir relationships as I was the Moroi/Dhampir relationships where they were really serious about each other. The Morois were just too afraid of what other Morois would think of them. Then there were more and more request for human visitors. I hadn't realized how many Moroi and Dhampir citizens were involved with humans."

"Adrian, Sydney, and I met when they were first started to get serious. They wanted me in the loop because of our relationship with the alchemists, which is when I actually started writing the law, but there were so many others I actually had no idea about." Lissa stated.

Christian finally spoke, "I know Aunt Tasha has always done what she wanted anyway but from the way her and Tony act around each other, well, it just makes me happy that they can be together without adding another ridicule to the list that other Royals already keep on her. Our world is better for it. I would have to say that the love law is by far one of the greatest changes you have ever made and you will be long remembered for it years after our time here is done."

"Oh darling, that is one of the sweetest, kindest things you have ever said to me. Thank you." Lissa cooed.

"It did kind of surprise me how much support the law actually had." Adrian chimed in. "My mother said that many Royal Moroi were supporting it because they felt safer with less secrets and their lives were less stressful not having to hide all the time. I thought a really excellent aspect of the law was the provision to help Dhampir/Dhampir couples stay in close proximity of each other. They could request transfers to be closer together without repercussions."

"Yes, I felt that was an important aspect of the law as well." Lissa said.

"Well I can tell you from personal experience," I said while putting my arm around CC, "I am very grateful for the love law, you've helped me make me, CC and my momma very happy." We all chuckled at that. My momma is always happy when her children are happy. "Wait, back up, CC, I'm confused. I thought that you said you had to sneak around to meet Francois at the park when you were kids. How did you spend so much time with his mother?"

"I had to sneak around from **my** family. My father knew Frankie and I were friends but he didn't want us flaunting it. Not in front of my family anyway or any other alchemists for that matter. Frankie's mother loved that we were friends. She felt that it was good for Frankie to have a 'unique' friend." CC said using air quotes when she said the word unique. "His other friends were all Dhampir."

"Yes, if we were not climbing trees or fishing, we were sitting at the kitchen table in my house." Francois said laughing. "We really did have a lot of fun with my mother."

"Yeah, but she would always talk really loud because she new human hearing was not as sharp as Dhampir. I have pretty good hearing for a human but she would still always talk way too loud."

"Yes and slow. Remember she used to always slow down her speech even though you spoke perfect French." CC and Francois were both laughing at this as Francois rambled off something in French at a rather loud slow pace making everyone laugh. I was even laughing and I don't even know what he said but I can just picture it.

"Ha, still, she is a wonderful woman." CC said with fondness. "I bet she was in heaven when you got married. What was your wedding like?"

Rose chimed in as Rose, Francois, Christian and Lissa were all laughing. "Oh man, don't get me started. We had to change our wedding date so many times and even some of those dates ended up getting changed at the last minute. As in the day of. We finally realized that we couldn't outright plan it. We just had to wing it. When we finally did say our I do's there was just us, Lissa and Christian as maid of honor and best man, my parents, and my in-laws. I ended up wearing my wedding dress on three different occasions and none of them were at my actual wedding. When it came right now to it we realized that it didn't really matter when it was or how we looked or who was there, just that we finally did it."

"I know exactly what you mean. I really wish that my family could be here but I'm ok that they aren't. I want to marry Dimitri now, more than I want my parents at the wedding." CC said to Rose while looking at me.

I could see that her eyes were getting teary so I put my arm around her shoulder bringing her closer to me and kissing the top of her head as I whispered in her ear, "Thank you. I love you so very much."

She looked up at me with so much love in her eyes, placed her hand on my cheek and kissed me slowly.

"Oh CC, your family can't be here?" Lissa asked.

"No, they are very happy for us but they are in Japan and they can't get anyone to cover for them."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well we know Dimitri's family is staying and Adrian's parents are coming back, what about your family Syd." Lissa asked her.

"Well, Adrian and I skyped my parents last night. They were excited when I told them that I've been dating someone and that we are getting married on New Years Eve. When I told them about Adrian though my dad pretty much disowned me. My mom is very happy for us and said that she would talk with him but he will never come around. My younger sister is happy and excited for me and I couldn't contact my older sister so no, none of my family will be here. My father refuses to let my mom and younger sister come" Aw, her eyes are getting all teared up too. Adrian put his arms around her to comfort her.

"Sydney, I'm so very sorry. I don't want you to lose your family because of me, really. If you change your mind about marrying me I will totally understand."

"Addy listen to me, clearly, I love you more than I will miss them. Besides, it's just my father. My mother and sister will still communicate with me, just behind his back. He is so stubborn. I really do not care about that part of my life any more. I never wanted to be an alchemist, my father forced me into it. I wanted to go to college, I had dreams of my own.** You** are making my dreams come true. I never knew being in love could be like this. You've already given me everything I could ever want or need. Well, almost everything."

Adrian looks confused. "Anything my love. You already have every part of my existence. Anything you want it's yours." Wow, in all the years I've known Adrian, I have never known him to be so head over heals in love before. It's kind of...well, beautiful actually.

Sydney put her hand on his cheek saying, "Addy, I want a big family. I want us to have lots of children and then grandchildren. Can you give me that?"

Adrian looks ecstatic and he chuckled as he said, "I'm pretty sure that can be arranged." As they kissed it got way to intimate for company so Rose started out with the 'awes' then we all chimed it with an 'awe' or a 'that is so sweet', until CC said, "Alright, alright, don't start making the family now. Christian, lets whip out the tiramisu." That got everyone laughing.

We finished dinner and ate dessert. The tiramisu really was excellent. Then we all moved into the conference room. Well not Christian and Francois at first, but everyone else. They came in a little later with coffee and hot chocolate for everyone.

Lissa did have some excellent ideas. Even Rose chimed in with a few really good practical ones. We all agreed on traditional yet short vows so that they could be easier timed. They would be exact and more predictable than saying our own personal made up vows which could get longer and run over our time schedule. The timing really has to be perfect in order to get Adrian and Sydney man and wife right before midnight and me and CC right after.

Lissa had already planned for the New Years Eve party to be a red and black party so CC and Sydney will be the only ones in white which I think will be beautiful and perfect. Adrian and I were planning on both wearing black but then Lissa and Rose both suggested that we also wear white, white tuxedos with red accents and then we all agreed that that would be even better.

The girls are both going to carry red roses and we will wear red rose boutineers. Sydney is going to mix her bouquet with white roses while CC wants to mix hers with white daisies as daisies are her favorite flower.

We agreed that the best plan would be to keep the wedding party small to make it easier to time. CC and Sydney had always talked about being each others maid of honor so Adrian and I will be each others best man. Adrian and I really have grown a lot closer in the past few months and I truly regard him as one of my closest friends and soon we will be family.

Paul will be the ring bearer and Zoya will be the flower girl. Christian agreed to walk Sydney down the isle and Francois will be escorting CC to me.

We really did get a lot resolved tonight. Lissa will be ordering all of the flowers and decorations. We discussed the dinner menu and Christian will be overseeing that part of it. He said that he wants to make the wedding cake personally and CC mentioned that Max would really love to be a part of that plus maybe a whole dessert table and a chocolate fountain. Christian thought that was a great idea so CC called Max and made plans for him and Christian to meet up tomorrow. We could all hear Max scream with excitement through the phone.

The only major thing left to do is for the girls to pick out their dresses and us guys to get fitted for our tuxes. I had called Karolina to get Paul and Zoya's sizes and Lissa took our measurements so the tuxes shouldn't have to be altered too much. Lissa made arrangements for the dress shop here at the academy to get in a shipment of wedding gowns in CC and Sydney's sizes and flower girl dresses tomorrow and the tuxedos will be delivered here to Lissa and Christian's suite along with a tailor the day after tomorrow.

With all of that settled we said our goodnights and thank yous and made our way out the door. As we left Adrian and Sydney asked us if we wanted to hang out at their place for a while and talk some more so we did.

It really does feel like the four of us are already family. I see now a whole different side to Adrian that I never knew before. He really is kind and sincere and when it comes to his friends he is fiercely loyal. He has a good heart. I can see in our future, the four of us as we age together, with our children playing together and then our grandchildren, big family reunions and stuff like that.

By the time we left their place the sun was high in the sky. Still, when we got home, I really wasn't tired. Too keyed up I think. CC seemed the same. We went to go to bed but as soon as CC started undressing, I had to have her. God, she is beautiful. She wanted me too. Oh man, she just makes me feel so loved, and desired, she makes me feel sexy like she can't get enough of me. I know that she has said all of those things but there is a big difference between saying I love you to someone and making them really feel that you mean it. I'm glad that I know she means it and I know that she feels it from me too. I am the luckiest man alive.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it and reviewed it.**

**Jo **HUGS****


	24. Chapter 24

**12-30-11**

**This world and some of the characters in this story belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. I own nothing except the storyline and the other characters that are not in Richelle's books.**

_By the time we left their place the sun was high in the sky. Still, when we got home, I really wasn't tired. Too keyed up I think. CC seemed the same. We went to go to bed but as soon as CC started undressing, I had to have her. God, she is beautiful. She wanted me too. Oh man, she just makes me feel so loved, and desired, she makes me feel sexy like she can't get enough of me. I know that she has said all of those things but there is a big difference between saying I love you to someone and making them really feel that you mean it. I'm glad that I know she means it and I know that she feels it from me too. I am the luckiest man alive._

December 27th

I woke up and CC was staring at me. She looked to be in serious deep thought. "Crystal, my love, is everything alright?" Usually I wake up before her. I hope it's nothing serious. "CC, love, how long have you been awake?" Why isn't she answering me? I sit up a little to get a better look at her.

"Oh I'm sorry Dimi, I was just thinking. Good morning." She leaned up and kissed me.

"Is it a good morning? Honey, what are you thinking about? Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking. I know that I said that the second we got married I wanted to stop taking my birth control pills but I was thinking..." Oh great. I hope she is not having second thoughts about wanting a family. No, I know that she wants a big family. Maybe she just doesn't want to start right away. That's probably it. Twenty five is still young. Maybe she wants to wait a few years. I need to stop my rambling thoughts as I just missed what she said.

"I'm sorry CC what were you thinking about?"

"Well I was just thinking that we are going to be married soon. I don't see any reason why I can't just throw away the rest of my birth control pills now. I really want us to start a family as soon as possible if that's still a good idea to you. I can't wait for us to have baby."

"Oh honey you don't know how happy you make me." I say as I lean down and kiss her slowly and firmly. "I want to start a family right away too. You are going to be an awesome mother."

"Aw baby, thank you and you are going to be the best dad. I picture it all the time. You playing with the kids, giving piggy back rides, being the tickle monster tickling them like crazy and everything. I just can't wait. I hope they have your eyes, your beautiful warm eyes." She said as she held my face in her hands gazing lovingly into my eyes.

"Yeah? Well I hope they have your hair. Your beautiful red hair. Every one of them. Everyone will know that's our family. They'll see a bunch of red headed kids running across campus and say 'Hey, there goes that Belikov clan' ha ha." We were both laughing and having so much fun running with this. Our playfulness turned into kissing and caressing which turned heady and needy. Making love with CC is so intoxicating I just can't get enough of her. I don't think even rabbits do it as much as we do. I also find that when I'm away from her I feel like part of me is missing until I have her in my arms again. We enjoyed each other again in the shower and then got dressed ready to face our day.

The women were all going to be at the dress shop today and they would probably be together for most of the day. CC is going to pick up Zoya on her way there so that she can get her dress too. Coffee N More opens back up today so Christian will be meeting Max there. Francois of course is going with him so Adrian and I are going to meet there too and hang out.

No sooner did CC leave when I heard the doorbell from downstairs buzzing, nonstop. I was just going down there anyway so I ran down quickly and opened the door to find Adrian still holding his finger on the buzzer.

"Good morning cousin, nice of you to join me." Adrian said with a chuckle and a smirk. I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Good morning Adrian. So what's on the agenda for today?

"Actually we have several things we should discuss." He said with a serious tone to his words.

"Let's have a seat. I'm going to make me some hot chocolate. Would you like anything?" I hear the ding on the door and look over to see Eddie walking in.

"Hey guys, Mia is going to be spending the day with your women. CC said that I could find you guys here. Do you two mind if I kind of hang out with you today?"

"No, not at all. I was just going to get us something to drink. Do you want anything?"

"Hot chocolate would be great, thanks."

"Yeah Eddie, join us. Actually Dimitri, I'm kind of in the mood for some hot tea with honey if you don't mind. Do you want some help?"

"Oh no, I got it. Sit down."

"Thank you."

"One hot tea with honey and another hot chocolate coming up. Good morning Max" I said as I started to make our drinks.

"Good morning Dimitri. I am so excited for you and CC, congratulations again." You can tell that CC really means a lot to him. I'm glad she has so many people that care about her.

"Thank you Max. We really appreciate all of the support everyone has given to us."

While I was walking back to the table with our drinks, Christian and Francois walked in.

"Good morning. Can I get you two anything to drink?" They both said coffee. Just as I turned around to go get the pot and a couple of mugs Suzy was walking up.

"Good morning gentlemen. Did I hear someone say coffee?"

"Good morning Suzy, yes, would you bring 2 please for Lord Ozera and Guardian Cyr?" I greeted her with a smile. She always goes out of her way to help CC.

"Of course. I will be right back."

"Christian, when the school is closed, CC has the shop open 24/7. I don't know what Max's schedule is like when they do that but he can take breaks anytime. Do you want me to ask him to join us?"

"Thanks Dimitri, in a little while but first we should talk about what you two want to do for your bachelor party. Of course we should do them together."

"That was one of the things I wanted to talk about as well. I know that bachelor parties are usually wild with lots of drinking and sexy naked women but I seriously do not want that." Wow! This is coming from Adrian? I'm a little surprised but pleased to hear him say that. I don't want any of that stuff either.

"Excellent! I don't want that either." I stressed.

"I figured as much. I know that Lissa is planning on having a spa day with the women and then all of them staying in our suite so I thought maybe we could have a guys night with pizza and beer. Maybe some call of duty or poker or something?"

"That's a great idea." I said.

"Yeah, I like it. I like it a lot. If the women are all staying in Chris' suite then why don't we all stay in my suite. There are plenty of rooms for everyone to sleep over and we can just get ready for the weddings from there." Adrian volunteered.

"Who will be there then? There will be me and Adrian for sure, you Christian, and Francois, Eddie of course and do you think Mr. Rinaldi would want to come?" I asked Eddie.

"I bet you he would. I know he seems really quiet and everything but he really loosens up after a few beers. He can be a lot of fun." Oh great. He loosens up after a few beers? How loose? I know CC said that it was a good thing that he is spending so much time with my mother but I can't help but worry about his intentions. She does seem really happy around him though. I don't know.

"Ok, Tony would come for sure and Nikolai, and we should ask Max and Albert too. They are really a lot of fun to hang out with. Well then, it sounds like a plan. Adrian, if you could invite Nikolai and Eddie if you could invite Mr. Rinaldi I will take care of inviting Tony, Max, and Albert." I said.

"Yep, sounds like a plan. Hey Dimitri, it doesn't seem too busy right now. Do you think now would be a good time for me to meet with Max?" Christian asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure it would be fine. He Max, do you have a second to meet with Christian?" I hollered to the back.

"Yeah, Dimitri, I'll be right there." Max yelled back to me.

"Hey Dimitri, I have something else I wanted to discuss with you if you don't mind. Maybe we could move to another table while they talk about the wedding menu?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah, Adrian, sure thing. Hey Max, here, take my seat. Adrian and I are moving over near the window. Hey we wanted to ask you too, are you and Albert available to come to our bachelor party? We will be having it over at Adrian's suite in guest housing. We didn't really mention a time though guys. Since our schedules are going to be flipped anyway where the New Year's Party and weddings are going to be in the morning for us with the party starting at 9pm on the 31st why don't we start the bachelor parties at 9pm on the 30th. Who doesn't want to go to a party first thing in the morning right?" We all laughed.

"Oh hey thank you, yeah, we would love to come." Max was beaming. It seems to really mean a lot to him to be included in everything.

Adrian and I picked up our drinks and headed over to a table near the front window.

"So cousin, what's on your mind?" I asked him using the cousin term for the first time myself. Adrian smiled at me. He really is starting to feel like family. I am happy that the four of us get along so well.

"Well, Sydney and I have been talking about our honeymoon and we were wondering if you and CC have made any plans yet."

"Oh wow, you know we have been so caught up with everything I haven't even thought of that. I don't know if CC has thought about it or not but she hasn't mentioned anything."

"The reason I'm asking is because we are planning on going to the Indian Ocean. The Republic of Maldives is an island nation there with over 1000 islands and my family owns one of the islands. The island is not very big but it does have an air strip with some buildings and 4 rather large homes on it. It is quite secluded and there is enough distance between the houses that plenty of privacy is provided. Each home has its own private beach and boating dock with boats and jet skis. The homes have all of the accommodations you could want. It's quite the tropical paradise. I'm just saying that Sydney and I would love for you two to join us. You could stay in your own separate home of course. We don't even have to see each other if you don't want to but it's a beautiful place and we would love to share it with you."

"Oh Adrian, I don't know what to say. That is very generous of you. Let me speak with CC but I am certain that she will love the idea as much as I do. Thank you so very much."

"You are more than welcome, Cousin."

**CCPOV**

"Oh Syd, look at all of these dresses. They are all so elegant. I don't know, I think that maybe I just want a simple dress." I can feel my eye pricking and starting to water, oh please don't cry. What was I thinking. I can't afford any of these dresses. The dress is not as important as the wedding anyway. I don't care if I'm wearing jeans as long as I'm marrying Dimitri.

"Oh who are you kidding Crys? Come on. I remember how many late nights we had talking about Mr. Right and the perfect wedding which included the perfect wedding dress. Come on, splurge a little."

I leaned into Sydney and whispered in her ear, "Syd, I could splurge everything I have and I still wouldn't be able to afford any of these dresses. It doesn't matter anyway. I would get married in my jeans and a tank top as long as I was marrying Dimitri. It's not what I wear that's important to me, it's the groom. Now come on, I'm sure that Adrian already told you to get whatever dress you want so let's shop for you." I hugged her tight. She really was more like a sister to me and I loved her with everything I had in me. I was so very happy for her that she finally found her prince charming. Or in her case a Lord. Just as good right. I laughed at myself.

I had forgotten how Morois and even Dhampirs have hyper acute hearing. Nothing gets past Lissa.

"Alright ladies, if I haven't mentioned this yet all of the dresses are on me. I will NOT take no for an answer. Every single dress that we get for the wedding, I'm buying. You know how much fun I have spending money on other people so don't upset a pregnant woman with raging hormones by trying to turn me down." Lissa said as everyone laughed. "Rose, Mia, that includes you guys too. Tasha, Yeva, Olena, Sonya, Karolina, Vik and even Lia will meet us later to pick out their dresses as well. First let's start with the brides dresses while Rose and Mia are on flower girl dress detail." I walked Zoya over to where Rose and Mia were standing and went back to Lissa.

I leaned into Lissa and whispered so low into her ear that I couldn't actually hear it with my own ears. "Lissa, thank you so very much. You know I love you already right?" My eyes were so watered that they were threatening to leak out tears even though I was fighting so hard to try and not show it.

"I love you too CC, give me some sugar." She said as we both laughed and hugged.

Sydney pulled me over to the side and at first I thought she was going to talk about the dresses but she didn't. "Hey Crys, have you and Dimitri made plans yet for a honeymoon?"

"Oh. My. Word. Sydney, we haven't even talked about it. I totally forgot. I don't even know if he can get time off of work. Even if he can, I don't know how much we could do. I would just be happy if we could lock ourselves away in the loft for a week or two."

"Well Addy was telling me about an island that his family owns over in the Indian Ocean. It's sounds like a real tropical paradise. They own the whole flipping island. It has a small airport and 4 huge mansions. The homes are all separated by a lot of trees and privacy. Each home has it's own private beach and boat dock and stuff. It really sounds like heaven. I know Addy was planning on speaking with Dimitri about it today so maybe you two could discuss it tonight. We would love for you two to join us. He said that you could even stay in one of the homes alone and we will take one of the other ones. Oh please say you'll think about it."

"Oh good heavens Syd, that would be so cool. Of course we'll think about it. I can almost guarantee that we'll do it." By now we were hugging and jumping up and down getting quite a few stairs and laughs from everyone.

Oh man, my head is spinning from all of the options. "Wait, wait, give me a sec." I said as I realized I knew exactly what I wanted. "How about I describe to you the way I am picturing it and you show me if you have anything close to what I'm thinking?" I asked the sales women. They agreed.

"Ok, I want to have my shoulders bare but it can't be strapless because I don't want to walk around in fear that the ladies will pop out any second. Maybe a halter top or spaghetti straps or maybe wide lace straps. I do want a plunging neckline though, not trashy but enough to see the cleavage line go down a little bit. I want the top to fit me snug but the bottom skirt part I want to flare at the waist. I don't want a hoop skirt or anything that is going to stick out too far on its own. I want it to be free flowing though with a lot of material so that if I were spinning around and around in circles the skirt will flare out like Ginger Rogers skirts do when she is dancing. Let's start with that."

"Sydney what are you thinking?"

"Well I want more of an Audrey Hepburn look. I want it sleeveless with soft flowing satin fabric that falls straight to the floor that very barely moves when I walk. Nothing too tight like a mermaid dress or anything, but straight. I also want the long gloves like Hepburn used to wear, that classy elegant look.

We both found dresses we were extremely happy with. Zoya's dress looks like a princess dress and it suits her perfectly. It's Christmas red with white lace overlay. Rose and Lissa both picked completely red dresses. Mia and Vik had red with black trim. Tasha and Yeva had black with red trim. Karolina and Sonya both had red with gold trim. Olena's dress is mostly red with white trim and Lia's dress is white with red trim.

By the time we were done I was ready to collapse and I was starving. They did bring in drinks and finger sandwiches a few hours ago but who would have thought that trying on dresses could work up such an appetite.

When I sent Dimitri a text to tell him that we were done and I would be home soon he said that he was cooking dinner. Oh man, I can't wait.

"Dimi baby, that smells so good." I said as I entered the loft. My stomach was growling just smelling that yummy goodness. He was making BBQ chicken pizza, one of our favorites, and I could see the salad already on the table. On the pizza he puts green and red peppers cut up real small, two different kinds of BBQ sauce that he mixes together with just a little cajun seasoning, the chicken, and cheese. It's melt in your mouth happy on a plate.

I set my purse down on the bench and sprinted over to him. I couldn't wait to get my arms around him. Mmmm. Now I'm home. I open my mouth to speak and a rather wide embarrassing yawn comes out. "Oh man Dimi, I'm sorry. I'm so tired. **kiss** I can't **kiss** wait for you **kiss** to see my dress though. **kiss** I think it was worth it. I really hope you love it as much as I do."

"Oh honey, I'm sure that I will. I can't wait to see you in it. Listen the pizza hasn't been in the oven long. Why don't you go lay on the couch for a few minutes and I will call you when it's ready."

"I will, thank you." I walked over and laid down on the couch. The next think I know I'm swimming naked in crystal clear water looking up at a white sandy beach shore and seeing Dimitri swimming under water to me fast like a shark. Yeah, I could get used to this.

**I'm sorry for the long wait. Real life, three kids off of school for the holidays, Christmas, shopping, work. You get the picture. I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. **

**HAVE A SAFE AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Jo XOXO**


	25. Chapter 25

**1-10-12**

**This world and some of the characters in this story belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. I own nothing except the storyline and the other characters that are not in Richelle's books.**

_I set my purse down on the bench and sprinted over to him. I couldn't wait to get my arms around him. Mmmm. Now I'm home. I open my mouth to speak and a rather wide embarrassing yawn comes out. "Oh man Dimi, I'm sorry. I'm so tired. **kiss** I can't **kiss** wait for you **kiss** to see my dress though. **kiss** I think it was worth it. I really hope you love it as much as I do."_

_"Oh honey, I'm sure that I will. I can't wait to see you in it. Listen the pizza hasn't been in the oven long. Why don't you go lay on the couch for a few minutes and I will call you when it's ready."_

_"I will, thank you." I walked over and laid down on the couch. The next think I know I'm swimming naked in crystal clear water looking up at a white sandy beach shore and seeing Dimitri swimming under water to me fast like a shark. Yeah, I could get used to this._

December 28th

**DPOV**

I need to be sure to be at Christian's suite by 10pm this morning. I don't want to be late but man, I hope by the end of the day I'm not like CC was last night. She was so exhausted that I had a really hard time waking her up for dinner. I would have just carried her to bed but I knew that she hadn't eaten much yesterday when she had sent me that text in the afternoon about the finger sandwiches. She was thankful that I woke her up and I was glad because she said that she was starving and I knew that our BBQ pizza was one of her favorite dinners.

During dinner we talked about the honeymoon and we both said how shocked we were to realize that we hadn't even thought about it before Adrian and Sydney brought it up. We both agreed that it sounds like the perfect honeymoon and can't wait to be in paradise together.

CC is meeting Sydney when I leave to go to Christian's so she will let her know but I am sure Adrian and I will discuss it again when I see him at 10.

I'm going to visit Tony later today and ask him if he wouldn't mind covering me in our classes if I were to take at least two more weeks off for a honeymoon. I'm sure he won't mind but I still want to ask, plus when I speak with Headmistress Sokolova to ask for the extra time off it would be good if I could tell her that Tony doesn't mind covering for me.

CC and I were eating breakfast when we started talking about our honeymoon again.

"Dimi, baby, I might have a slight problem when it comes to packing for our honeymoon."

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"I don't have a bathing suit. The one that I had doesn't really fit right anymore."

"Well I don't mind swimming in the ocean in our birthday suits if you don't. Adrian said that each home has a private beach."

"Ha ha, yeah, maybe swimming in the buff would be ok but I kind of want to try out the jet skis. What if we should happen to pass a boat or something? Do you want them to see me driving a jet ski naked?"

"You have a point."

"Plus think of how much sun I would get naked on a jet ski or riding in a boat. You would be rubbing burn relief cream on every inch of my body for a week at least Dimi, my skin doesn't tan up nicely like yours. It burns first."

"Ok, ok. Since we're going to be on the human schedule to get as much of the sun as we can, we will only swim naked at dusk. Just before the sun has completely set. But just for the record, I would not mind it in the least if you wanted me to rub something, anything all over every inch of your body for a week, or a month, or everyday for the rest of our lives." I said as I pulled her body flush to mine kissing her softly and teasing her just a little with my tongue. Oh man, I'm starting to get hard just thinking about it.

"Dimitri my love, trust me, by the end of this honeymoon you, my Russian God, will feel thoroughly and totally shagged."

"Ok...if you say so...but first, could you tell me what that means exactly? What will happen to me when I'm shagged?" What? She is cracking up. Oh man, she is going to start crying if she doesn't stop laughing so hard. "What?"

"Oh wait, I can't breathe. Oh baby the look on your face, now that was priceless." Nice, what am I missing?

"CC?" I tried to give her my serious not fooling around face but it was hard because really it was funny to see her laugh so hard.

"To be shagged, well literally the word means exhausted but in England they use that word in place of fucked. To be shagged is to be thoroughly fucked. Screwed to exhaustion. Make love until you can't move anymore. Dimi baby I plan to make love during our entire honeymoon except for when we are eating or swimming, though making love _while_ swimming is optional."

Ok, now I'm laughing. What? I didn't know. "CC my love, shag away. In fact, if you like we can start now."

"Yes we could start now if you want to be late to meet the guys over at Christian's. It's 9:50. But, you know, that's entirely up to you." She said as she is rubbing her hands all over my chest, down to my hips and around my back and puts a hand on each cheek of my ass and pulls me to her tight.

"Oh honey, can I have a rain check? I will never hear the end of it if I am late." CC chuckled at me.

"Of course baby. Whenever you want. I will never deny you."

"Thank you my love. I love you so very much."

"As I love you." I held her tight for a couple of heady kisses before I had to peel myself away.

"I will call you or text you later ok. Tell Sydney that I said hi and have fun."

"I will, thank you. I'm going to drag her shopping with me and see if we can find a new bathing suit, in the middle of winter. This should be fun."

**DPOV**

I picked up Paul on my way to Christian's suite and got to the door the same time as Adrian. "Good morning cousin." He said to me. "Good morning little cousin." He directed to Paul which was so cute I had to chuckle.

"Good morning Adrian." I said at the same time Paul said, "Hey, we're not cousins." Which just made me laugh more.

"Paul, Adrian is family now. It's just a sign of endearment."

"Oh, ok, what's endearment." Paul said making Adrian laugh and say, "It just means that we're family."

Guardian Ross had already announced us and opened the door for us. Francois greeted us and led us to one of the unused bedrooms that the tuxedos and the tailor were in.

After about an hour of getting poked and measured we were done. That went way easier than I thought it would. Adrian and I decided to go see if we could locate our women. We could call them but we thought we would surprise them and take them out to lunch. After we dropped off Paul we made our way over to the stores.

As we were approaching where the stores were, we saw a small group of students making a commotion. Most of the students went home for the holidays and the ones that didn't were usually not happy being left behind. As we got closer it was clear that all of the students were boys but we still couldn't really see what was going on. Then I heard it. I heard CC scream for someone to back off and then I saw one of the boys being thrown to the ground. Adrian and I looked at each other for a fraction of a second before he screamed at me to go, knowing that I would be worried about his safety because we still didn't know what was going on. I took off running knowing that Adrian would follow.

As I approached I noticed that CC was in a protective stance in front of Sydney and that one of the boys that were taunting them started to charge CC ready to go for her neck in retaliation for what she had just done to his friend. Just before his fangs touched her skin I tackled him to the ground and stood up lifting him up off of the ground so fast his face turned several shaded paler that it normally was.

I recognized the kid right away. A lot of the Moroi don't like that they are being forced to take at least one self defense class and this James Zeklos is the loudest complainer of them all. He is in my class and he hates the class just as much as he hates me for teaching it.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE GOING TO DO TO MY WIFE?" I screamed at him. He was shocked and I'm surprised he didn't pee his pants for how scared he looked. I held him with one hand as I grabbed CC and pulled her to me with the other hugging her as tight as I could with one arm.

The other boys all turned around as if they were going to try to run away and leave Zeklos and the kid on the ground to take the fall but as soon as they turned they saw Adrian. Now Adrian's great aunt may not be queen any more but Adrian still has a lot of power as a royal and the Moroi respect and fear him. He has made quite a powerful name for himself since he sobered up.

Adrian yelled, "STOP!" Now I'm not sure if they stopped out of respect for Adrian or if it was the compulsion that he laced his voice with but either way, it did the trick as they all stopped. He then told them all to stay put and Zeklos to stand with them as he wrapped Sydney into a protective hug. I got out my phone and called the guardian office and explained what was going on. They are sending over some guardians and the paramedics from the clinic as the other boy is still laying on the ground.

"Oh my god CC are you all right?" I asked her as I held her tight and she started crying.

"Oh Dimi, thank God you showed up when you did. I was so scared. They were hassling us. Giving us a hard time because we're human. Saying things like, 'you two must be lost, the feeder quarters are on the other side of campus' and 'oh baby you look sweet, I bet you taste sweet, come here and give us a little taste', and shit like that. That guy was coming at me when I gave him a roundhouse kick." She said pointing to the kid that she knocked out.

"Oh baby, I am so sorry. I can't believe this. I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you."

"Don't Dimitri, don't do this. I told you before. You can't always be with me. You couldn't possibly have known that this was going to happen. You can not feel guilty about this. You couldn't have prevented it."

"I know but I can't help how bad I feel."

"Hey look at it this way, I took one of them down thanks to you. I could have never done that before. He would have bit me for sure. It bought us enough time for you to show up."

"Yes, you can be quite fierce when you want to be." I said as we both chuckled. She really has gotten to be a rather good fighter. I think I will ask Vik if she will spar with her more often to keep it that way.

As the guardians and paramedics approached, the boy on the ground was just getting up. The girls gave their statements and then Adrian and I did the same. Knowing that Lissa will get a report of this, we made our way back to her suite to explain it in person. I called Lissa and asked her if she had a minute for us to stop by. She said that she will have Guardian Ross show us right in.

About an hour later we were finally at the restaurant and had just given our orders to the server.

"I feel bad that Lissa is so frustrated. It's not her fault that our society is so slow to change." I stressed.

"It's actually amazing how much things have been changing. How many things are being done differently now and being accepted. Lissa is doing a remarkable job and I hope her full vision for our society comes to pass in our lifetime." Adrian said with such conviction. He really is a remarkable advocate for Lissa.

"I understand that those boys are going to be suspended but I can't help but be worried at how it will be when they are allowed back to school." CC said with a bit of anxiety in her voice.

"CC my love, you will not be bothered by those boys again. Not if I can help it. We will all be watching them closely and they know that they will be expelled from St Basil if there are any more incidents of any kind." I held her close hoping the security of my arms would help her to relax and I could feel it in her instantly when I did.

"I wouldn't change my life for anything Dimi, you know that. I just wish this would go away. I don't want you to worry about me and I know that this bothers you."

"CC honey, we will get through this, you know we will."

"Oh baby, I know, but in the mean time, keep your arms wrapped around me tight. It's working wonders for me." She said with a very sexy smirk.

Our food came and we started talking about the honeymoon. Adrian and Sydney are extremely excited that we have agreed to take them up on their offer. We told them that it's the best wedding present that we could have ever dreamed of. In return CC agreed to cook all of the meals as our wedding present to them which they loved. That in turn got us all laughing at the cooking disaster stories of Sydney's attempt to be Betty Crocker. Adrian was laughing so hard he was even showing his fangs which is very rare for him. In spite of what happened today, we had a wonderful afternoon together.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Jo *HUGS***


	26. Chapter 26

**3-16-12**

**This world and some of the characters in this story belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. I own nothing except the storyline and the other characters that are not in Richelle's books.**

_Our food came and we started talking about the honeymoon. Adrian and Sydney are extremely excited that we have agreed to take them up on their offer. We told them that it's the best wedding present that we could have ever dreamed of. In return CC agreed to cook all of the meals as our wedding present to them which they loved. That in turn got us all laughing at the cooking disaster stories of Sydney's attempt to be Betty Crocker. Adrian was laughing so hard he was even showing his fangs, which is very rare for him. In spite of what happened today, we had a wonderful afternoon together._

December 29th

With everything that happened yesterday with CC and Sydney, I never got the chance to speak with Tony about covering for me while we go on our honeymoon. I'm sure that he will not have a problem with it but I still want to ask him in person. I will need to do that first thing this morning as I am supposed to meet with Headmistress Sokolova before lunch.

Adrian, Sydney, CC and I were speaking yesterday again about whether or not we wanted to change our schedule around, before the wedding or after the wedding since we want to be on a human schedule for the honeymoon to enjoy the sunny activities as much as we can. Adrian said that it would not be a problem for him as the boats have covers and the beach umbrellas and cabanas will give him plenty of shade as well. Each house also has a square shape deck that is hollow in the middle with a hut type roof over it that is built out in the water so that the Moroi can enjoy swimming in the ocean during the day under shaded cover. Of course they could always use the indoor pools that are in each of the homes as well.

We decided to stay on our schedule. That would mean that our parties would be in our early morning and so would our weddings. That is perfect because so often married couples are so tired at the end of the wedding reception whereas ours will be in our early morning so we will have all day to party and recover before we leave for the island.

CC needs to meet with Suzy today too as she will be in charge of the coffee shop while we are gone. We really do have a lot of things to do today.

December 30th

Well I am so glad everything for the wedding is done. I spoke with Tony and he was cool about everything just as I knew he would be. Headmistress Sokolova was ok with our plans as well. CC spoke with Suzy and everything is squared away for the coffee shop. I can't think of anything we could have possibly missed.

It's 5:30pm and I've been awake for about 20 minutes but I can't bring myself to get out of bed. CC is still sleeping and half of her body is draped over mine. I don't want to move. Not just because I don't want to wake her but I've come to realize that this is my most favorite time of the day. I could lay like this for hours and just watch her sleep.

Our respective parties do not start until 9pm so we do have a bit of time before we have to leave. Maybe I will wake her up since this will be the last time we have together before our honeymoon.

As I start to slide out from my position CC stirs and rolls over revealing her luscious breasts to me since the sheet is barely over her hips. As soon as her breasts leave the warmth of my body and are exposed to the air, her nipples get hard and that sight is enough to make me hard. I kiss her belly button and then start working my way up from her right hip with kisses while softly trailing my fingertips from her left hip up her side past her breast. Her right hand goes into my hair and her left arm comes over to hug me as I'm teasing her right nipple with my tongue and CC releases a soft moan.

"Mmm, good morning my love. A girl could get used to waking up this way. I hope you plan on making a habit out of this."

"CC my love, it would be my pleasure."

After we made love, in the bed and then again in the shower, I made us some breakfast. I can't explain it but when CC and I are making love the feelings that I have both physically and emotionally make me feel...I don't know. Like I'm high. Like I'm on some kind of drug or something. It's like taking every good feeling you've ever had and multiply it by a billion and wrap it in an orgasm. It's the best of the best and what makes it even better is that I know that CC feels the same way about me. She accepts me and loves me unconditionally just the way I am and just as much and just as deep as I love her.

December 31st

Our wedding day, well almost. Technically it is the day that our wedding ceremony will start but since we will not finish until after midnight, our anniversary will not be until January 1st. It is however Adrian and Sydney's wedding day. This is the start of the most important day of my life.

**I'm so sorry that is has taken me so very long to update. I never watched True Blood before and then discovered HBOGO through the internet and spent 3 weeks watching all 4 seasons. It's kind of racy but right up our alley, lol. Vampires, ware-wolfs, ware-panthers, fairies, mediums, ghosts…stuff like that. Oh yeah and lots of sex which of course is why it's late night HBO, lol. I hear the books are better but I'm going to read J.R. Ward's The Black Dagger Brotherhood Series first. My coworker says they are right up my alley too. Vampires, action and sex. That sort of thing. Has anyone else watched True Blood or read the Brotherhood Series?**

**Also, I have to ask, if they do ever get around to making a VA movie who do you think would make the best Dimitri? I realize that a lot of people think Ben Barnes is the ideal Dimitri. No offense but I think not. I think Jason Momoa is a far better choice. Although he is only 6'5" and not 6'7" I think everything else is dead on. He looks great with his hair down that just passes his shoulders and he looks hot when it's tied back. He is quite the eye candy when he's naked too which he is in Conan and HBO's Game of Thrones. (thank you deliciouse for giving me the heads up on those two) You can see clips on you tube if you don't have HBO. The guy is simply sex on a stick. **

**Also, Joe Manganiello from True Blood would be a great choice. He's often stripping down in the series so it's a no brainer for him. Although he too is only 6'5", he too is sex on a stick. The only thing that he would need is to grow his hair out a bit. **

**Just saying.**

**Jo**

**Weeks later...**

**Well I did end up reading the Black Dagger Brotherhood series by JR Ward which took up a lot more of my time. Awesome. I highly recommend those books. They are M rated if using the fan fic rating system. They are about some very big sexy male vampires that protect their race. The story lines have the brothers falling in love. Falling hard and deep. Very steamy and way cool.**

**The above aren't so much excuses as they are descriptions of my real life taking over, lol. Then last week real life totally consumed everything when my father passed away, so yeah, I'm a mess.**

**I re-read this severl times but there may still be errors and I'm sorry. I feel kind of like I'm reading but not really seeing. I know this is a very short chapter for me but I wanted to let you all know what is going on. Some of you know and have been real supportive to me and I really appreciate your kind words more than you know. **

**Thank you so much deliciouse and Elfina. Julie, you're the best. Hooking me up with even more cool books in our genre helping me keep my mind off real life has been a God sent as your kindle has been as well, lol. Thanks.**


End file.
